The Missing Tale
by Lilac1100
Summary: Lilac was abandoned by her parents along with her older sister Xayomi. Now they are being raised by a Keyblade Master. What adventures await them? Read to find out! This story has been completely rewritten! Please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

The Missing Tale

My story starts off with an elderly keyblade wielder. His name was Master Byan. He lived in an old castle far away from any other world he had taught a couple of apprentices over the years but by the time I was born he was quite old and had been considering retirement. But that all changed over the course of one night.

It was a dark and stormy night in the castle of Master Byan. Master Byan was heading off to bed late one night, after hours of doing paperwork, when there was a quiet knock at the door. He was confused on who would be there this time of night especially in the pouring rain.

He slowly walked over to the large wooden castle doors and pushed them open, at first he didn't see anyone. Look left: nothing. Look right: nothing.

'What on earth?' He pondered 'I swore I heard someone knocking…'

He chuckled running a hand through his greying brown hair. 'Oh Byan you old koot you have finally lost it.'

He was just about to shut the door when he heard a soft sneeze, startled he turned back around. Left: Nothing. Right: Nothing. Seeing no other options he looked up only to find nothing once more. Honestly, what on earth was happening to him? With a sigh, the elderly master turned his green eyes downwards, said emerald green eyes widened in shock.

There, standing in the pouring rain were two children! The eldest one couldn't have been more than two she had short blond hair in two pigtails and was wearing a plain red dress and no shoes. Her robin's egg blue eyes were bright with tears that fell from her eyes and dripped onto a light pink blanket in her arms, this brought the master's attention to the second figure. It was a small baby, judging by the size only a few months old, she (as the pink blanket indicated) had a tuft of brown hair on her small head, her face was scrunched in discomfort as she made small voices to voice her discontent. Looking closer he noticed the baby had a half a heart necklace around her neck. The elder girl was trying to calm her young charge by gently bouncing said child, but this only seemed to cause the child more pain.

The Master curious as to why the children had appeared on his doorstep stooped down to the eldest girls height, keeping a close eye on the baby, fear the eldest might accidentally drop her.

"Hello young one are you alright? Where are your parents?" He asked, he wished to invite the children into his home in order to get them out of the rain, but he must make sure this wasn't a trap and he also wanted to gain the child's trust, for he could tell this girl was not going anywhere if he wasn't the right person.

"Are you Mwaster Bwyan?" She asked her words slightly slurred for being so young. Her eyes held so much hope, but also…so much pain, what exactly had happened to these children?

"Why yes I am." He said with a smile, he was even more intrigued then before, how would this child know him? Unless they were…no they couldn't be…but they looked just like…no. Master Byan shook his, he had to focus on the task at hand.

Struggling slightly the toddler managed to pull a small envelop out from the baby's blanket and pass it to the man. She certainly had skill in multi-tasking Byan would give her that.

"My mommy told me to give this to you." She spoke with sadness in her voice. Master Byan's curiosity has gotten bigger and bigger the longer he knew these children. Why would a mother send her children to him? It certainly was odd, but he accepted the letter none the less.

Suddenly a clap of thunder sounded. The young girl shrieked, jumping slightly, the child made a move to cover her ears, but was unable to because of her companion, instead she took on shaking like a leaf.

Master Byan's eyes widened, shoving the letter in his pocket and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Come, you look exhausted and the two of you are soaked to the bone, lets get you two dried off then I'll read this letter? Okay?" Master Byan asked, slowly rising to his feet in order to hold the door open for the girl.

"Otay." The small child said, slowly taking a step into the castle. Another thunder clap sounded causing the girl to rush in side. Master Byan chuckled slightly, a gruff sound coming from deep within his throat. Deciding to lead the children to his library, where there was a large mantle, Master Byan decided to ask the girl a very important question.

"So what is your name dear?" He asked gesturing for the girl to follow him, as he made his way to the library.

"Xayomi." She said after a moment, gently fixing her sister's blanket. "And her name is Lilac, she's my baby sister."

Upon hearing her name the small baby slowly blinked her eyes open, revealing dark brown orbs.

That baby was me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing! **

The Missing Tale

After we entered the library Master Byan settled Xayomi down on the floor near the fire in order for her to dry off as well as warm up. While the elderly man settled in a chair to read out mother's letter, Xayomi sat me in her lap gently wiping the left over rain drops from my forehead, completely dedicated to fulfill her promise to our mother.

To take care of me while she was away.

Master Byan continued to read through the letter eyes getting wider and wider as he read on. I never learned what the actual letter said until years later. All Master Byan ever told me was that our mother said that we had the ability to wield the keyblade (for some reason he'd never explain!) and had begged him to train us. For a long time I believed him, that is until one night…

_I was three, it was past my bed time, and I knew I shouldn't be up, but I was very thirsty and wanted a drink of water. As I made my way towards the kitchen I noticed the library door was open. Startled I peeked through sighing in relief when I saw it was only Xayomi and Master Byan, not some monster or burglar or something._

_"__We have to tell her! She deserves to know!" _

_The young Xayomi exclaimed angrily at Master Byan, because of me Xayomi had to grow up way to fast, something I secretly feel guilty for…_

_I knew it was wrong to ease drop, but something in my stomach told me to stay, to listen, so I did._

_"__Xayomi, I understand your concern, but you must understand…You're sister will be put in danger if she knew the truth-"_

_"__How!? How will she be put in danger? _He _won't find us! Mother said I was supposed to-"_

_I gasped…She knew? She remembered our parents!? Now, most of you may say "Of course she remembers, she was two she has to have some memories" but she told me she didn't! She specifically said she had no memories of our parents, now keep in mind I was three! So I believed everything she told me…yeah I wasn't the smartest three year old, but don't judge me!_

After that I continuously pestered Xayomi with questions specifically about this _he_ they mentioned, but every time she either ignored me or changed the subject. I drove me crazy!

Despite the small knowledge I had on my parents and my background, I had a happy life living with Master Byan. With Xayomi I grew up from the lost and abandoned child on Master Byan's doorstep to an older and more mature Key bearer. Despite the fact that we grew up together Xayomi and I ended up developing completely different personalities! Xayomi grew to be very independent and stubborn, and she was very protective over me. I on the other hand grew to be very shy, I was always scared of speaking out of turn.

I was about five years old. I was sitting in Xayomi's room watching her brush her hair after training. I always thought my sister was more pretty than me she had long blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. While I was stuck with brown hair and eyes. I sighed more loudly than I intended, more focused on my own self-pity. Xayomi looked at me through the mirror, concern in her eyes, seeming to understand she flashed me a warm smile and beckoned me over. I slowly crossed the room to her bed and sat down next to her, she was riffling through her dresser drawer I tried to peer over her shoulder to see what she was doing, but every time I did she blocked my view with her body, causing me to pout. When she finally found what she was looking for she motioned for me to turn around, still not allowing me to see what she had found, I grumbled, but I obeyed her command. After a few minutes of her tugging at my hair (what was she doing?) she reached behind her and passed me a mirror. I furrowed my eyebrows at her, but her only response was a smile, what was she up too? Either way I trusted my sister so I looked into the mirror.

In my hair was a dark green ribbon.

"You look beautiful Lilac." She said smiling at me.

"Really?" I asked shocked, no one had ever called me beautiful before, I mean Master Byan would find it slightly inappropriate and awkward, and I don't think it ever crossed Xayomi's mind, either way it felt good hearing it.

"Absolutely."

After that I never took that ribbon off I even started calling it my lucky ribbon, for some odd reason. As I got older it was more than a lucky ribbon it was a reminder of a moment I shared with my big sister.

For once, life was perfect; but it was not to last, for strange things were beginning to happen.

Every night when we went to bed both Xayomi and I would have odd dreams of people we don't know or places we never seen. But we simply passed them off as that, dreams, so we never thought of mentioning them to Master Byan. But then we started having them during the day. They would happen randomly one minute were training, the next we were waking up on the ground.

Master Byan was worried about us, but he had no way of helping us. He suggested that we recorded our dreams, so he could see what he could do. I'm not sure how this would help, but I trust Master Byan.

I found recording my dreams by writing them in a note book was the easiest and most fun for me meanwhile Xayomi took up drawing her dreams in a sketch book. Every so often the Master would come and ask us about our visions. Today was one of those days.

I was in the library writing in my journal. I had a vision last night and I was busily writing down what I saw. In my dream I saw a man and a woman they both had hoods on, so I could not see their faces. Each of the adults were holding a baby and the women was holding the hand of a small girl with blond hair and blue eyes. I could not get a good look at the babies before I woke up, but I did notice that both babies had a half a heart necklace that if you put them together; created a whole heart and the weird thing was, that one of the necklaces was the exact same one as mine!

Being so young, I was unable to put to and to together, but I did notice how similar and odd they were.

At this time Master Byan came into the room and requested to see my journal. As he read my latest story his eyebrows furrowed and a frown was etched onto his face. I was curious as to why he was concerned, but he left before I could ask. I wondered what about my story had unnerved him…I thought it was really good…some of my best writing!

That night I went into Xayomi's room, hoping to get her opinion on the subject, she was sitting on a stool painting a picture of a castle. I started telling her about my vision and Master Byan's strange behavior; as I went on I noticed her warm smile disappearing and she had stopped painting, she did nothing but stare at the canvas. This was odd…was there more to this story than I thought? There must be why else would everyone be acting this way?

"And the weirdest part was that the babies had necklaces just like mine." I said pointing to my necklace for emphasis. "What do you think it means?" I asked.

At first Xayomi didn't react she just continued staring at the canvas, tears welled up in her eyes causing me to gasp, did I say something wrong? Xayomi never cry's. Never! Yet she cry's over this one vision I have? Weird. As if sensing my panic she blinked the tears away turning towards me like nothing happened.

"I don't know baby." She said stroking my hair. "Why don't you go play outside for a while? I'll meet you shortly."

"Okay." I said walking out of her room that was odd she never reacted like that to my visions before. But being so young I thought nothing of it, so I just shrugged it off and went outside. Still something in the back of my mind told me that my life was only going to get weirder.

**Well guys that's it for part 2. Part 3 coming soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3! I own nothing! **

The Missing Tale

"Lilac! Lilac!" Shouted eight year old Xayomi running towards me. I had just returned from the library where I had gotten some new reading materials, I resisted the urge to shush Xayomi. Master Byan said he had business to attend to in his office, so he best not be disturbed.

"What is it Xayomi?" I asked clutching my new books closer to my chest, hoping she'd realize how loud she was being. Though that was unlikely, especially with my sister's history.

"Master Byan requested our presence in his office." She exclaimed grabbing my arm and dragging me towards Master Byan's door. I pulled my books into one arm so I wouldn't drop them, giving Xayomi a weird look, why would Master Byan request our presence? Did we do something wrong? Is he going to another keyblade master meeting? The possibility's seemed endless.

"Hey I can walk by myself!"

"I know, but you walk to slow."

We eventually arrived at Master Byan's office. Xayomi then (finally!) let go of my wrist and knocked on the door. I groaned as I passed my books into my other arm stretching the left who was very tired from carrying all the books all the way here.

"Come in girls." We heard him say from the other side of the door. As Xayomi opened the door I looked around, I had never been in Master Byan's office before. It was filled with shelves and shelves of books it was like a second library but in the center of the room was a wooden desk and behind it was Master Byan. I gulped, Xayomi had been sent here numerous times and every single one ended her being grounded! I don't know if it's something that went on in the office or if Xayomi was just a problem child. Either way this office was cursed ground, which made me not want to enter.

"Come along girls take a seat." He said gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk. I could tell by the tone in his voice that this was serious, so we quickly scurried into the chairs.

"Girls as you know for about a year I have been having you record your dreams. And after much research I have come to a conclusion for the cause." I was very surprised I had actually given up hope for finding a way to stop my visions, but could there actually be a way? "Now do either of you remember the lessons I gave you about the keyblade war?"

I raised my hand shyly. The keyblade war was by far my favorite lesson, it was so interesting!

"Yes go ahead Lilac."

"The keyblade war took part in ancient times it was when a bunch of keyblade masters started fighting over the light, then darkness found its way into people's hearts, because of their greed and lust for said light. The darkness spread swallowing the worlds until there was nothing. But then the hearts of children saved the light and restored the worlds. But they were no longer whole." I explained.

"Very good Lilac. And as you both know light and darkness are equal, one cannot survive without the other." Master Byan started. "That's why there is both light and darkness in every heart-"

"Except for the princesses of heart. They are the only people who have hearts of pure light." Xayomi interrupted.

"Correct. Now as I was saying in every heart there can be more darkness or light but both must exist." He continued. I nodded, this was old news what was he getting at? "Girls have I ever told you of the guardians of balance?" He asked. We both shook our heads surprised by the random question.

"Well the guardians of balance are a very mysterious group. According to legend during the keyblade war the guardians were the ones who guided the children together to restore the worlds. They say that there will only be thirteen hearts of balance in the worlds. In order to tell if someone is a guardian they must first have a completely balance heart, the same amount of light and darkness. But they must also have a gift. The legend says that there were seven guardians and they all had the power of elements, during the time of the keyblade war."

I cleared my throat. "Um. Master Byan I don't mean to interrupt, but what exactly does this have to do with us?" I asked ducking my head to avoid eye contact. This was so embarrassing! But I had to know!

Master Byan chuckled. "You see girls I have good reason to believe you both are guardians of balance."

There was a long silence until Xayomi said. "How do you render that master?"

"Well as I said a guardian must have a balanced heart and after years of surveillance, I can say without a doubt that you two have an equal amount of light and darkness." He said. Then there was another pregnant silence.

"Master you said that all guardians have "gifts" well what are ours?" I asked.

"Well I believe your visions are showing you your gifts. So by looking through what you have seen I have come to the conclusion that Xayomi, you have the power to see the present." He paused and decided to explain, because we were both clearly confused. "After seeing your pictures it appears that you can see what is going on in other worlds at the present time despite the fact you have never been there before." He explained. He then turned to me and my heart started pounding. "Lilac you have the power to see the past. You are able to look back to your past and see the previous events you have lived through. But not just yours you can also see the past of others close to you." He explained.

The past. I thought. I then recalled my dream of the two babies with necklaces like mine. Could of that been MY past. Maybe the necklaces weren't like mine maybe one was mine! That means that those adults were my parents! And now that I thought about it that little blond girl did look like Xayomi! And that other baby could … could that have been my sibling? Could I have another brother or sister out there?!

The more I thought about it the more excited I got. I looked over at Xayomi with a big grin on my face. But my smile flattered Xayomi did not smile she looked like she was about to cry like she did when I first told her about my dream. I frowned why was my sister acting this way?

"Now girls I am sure you have questions, but I have work to do, so if you please." he said gesturing towards the door. Seeing no point in arguing we made our way outside the office, once out I turned towards Xayomi.

She smiled and tapped my arm. "Tag you're it Lilac!" She shouted running off.

"Hey!" I shouted chasing after her my questions long forgotten. But, I still felt an odd feeling in my heart and by the feel of it I could tell somethin bad was going to happen, and soon.

Months past. The fact that we were guardians did not seem to affect our lives as much as you would think. The only thing different was that we started learning a lot more about the keyblade war.

Every day it was lessons. Lessons. Lessons. I usually enjoyed them, but if you repeat the same topic over and over again you're going to get bored pretty fast. Even though we learned more about the keyblade war we didn't learn much more about the guardians of balance. The only thing we did learn was that there appeared to be this "final form" for guardians…it was described that when the guardians appeared before the children, they had greatly changed from their original state, they had been branded with the mark of their element on some part of their body and they had gained wings. Though the book lacked specifics! They did not say how a guardian obtained their final form! It was increasingly frustrating! I longed for answers! I wanted to know everything there was to know about being a guardian, but…there was no way to obtain this knowledge!

But, it did make me wonder…could there be not much to learn? Had all the knowledge truly been lost to history?

With each lesson my questions grew until I felt like I was about to burst with uncertainty. Each day that past I prayed for answers, but it wouldn't be in till years later that I finally got them.

I groaned as I got out of bed. It was winter and had been snowing all night and I in my stupidity left the window open. So to say I was cold was an understatement. I walked over to my calendar and my eyes widened. In my grogginess I had completely forgotten what day it was! Today was December the 25th, Christmas! With a huge smile I ran out my door and down the hall to Xayomi's room.

"Xayomi? Xayomi! Wake up! Wake up!" I shouted jumping on her bed.

"Ugh. Lilac go back to bed." She groaned pulling a pillow over her head.

"But it's Christmas!" I yelled giggling. (Hey I may have been a quiet child but I was still a kid; and kids love Christmas it's a scientific fact!)

Xayomi shot up with a start. "Well, let's go!" She shouted, I giggled, if you thought I liked Christmas, you haven't meant Xayomi! She makes a puppy look like an old man! We ran down the stairs and into the library, I felt my heart ponding in my chest, this was it! Finally, after months of waiting it was finally here. The library was beautiful. Covered in top to bottom with decorations we set up the night before and a Christmas tree so tall it almost touched the ceiling! Master Byan then got out of one of the chairs by the fire place and approached us, when had he gotten here? He must be as excited about Christmas and Santa as we are.

"Hello girls. Merry Christmas!" He said.

"Merry Christmas!" We shouted.

"Now I wonder do you suppose Santa ate those cookies you made for him?" he asked. With wide eyes we raced over to the plate on a small table by the fireplace. Sure enough the cookies were gone, he was here! He was here!

"Can we open our presents now?!" Xayomi asked excitedly, I rolled my eyes as soon as she realized Santa had come the first thing she asked was about presents.

"Please." I added ignoring Xayomi's red face, I may be an excited child at Christmas, but there is a reason why I have been on the nice list so long! It's called manners.

Master Byan chuckled "Of course go right ahead." I squealed, I may be polite, but I'll admit I really wanted to see what Santa brought me!

Santa had brought us many present toys, crayons, books, etc. After all of Santa's gifts had been passed out we then, passed out the gifts we had for each other. I gave Xayomi a purple bag I bought in another world and I gave Master Byan a copy of one of my visions it was about a man and his four apprentices. And I don't know what it was about but I felt compelled to give it for him.

Xayomi then gave him a picture she drew of the three of us. Then she gave me a bracelet with alternating purple and teal (my favorite colors!) beads. She called it a "sister bracelet." When I questioned her on it she admitted she made it up, but it meant that no matter what she would always be there for me.

"Now girls I have some gifts for you as well." Master Byan said going behind the tree and coming back with two boxes. He then handed one to each of us. Mine had red wrapping paper and a green bow while Xayomi's had green paper and a red bow.

I inspected my present turning the box around and gently shaking it that was until I heard the box whimper. With wide eyes I slowly opened the box. Inside was a small puppy! She was white with a small yellow patch on her ear and tale. I picked her up and stared at her; we sat there for a while just staring at each other. Then she leaned over and licked me in the mouth!

"Ew!" I squealed wiping my mouth, but the puppy just barked happily and wagged her tail. I giggled in delight, she was so cute! It was love at first sight. I looked to Xayomi to see her cuddling a small grey kitten.

"Thank you Master Byan!" We yelled together getting up and hugging him.

"Your very welcome girls! So what are their names?" He asked, I smiled up at him, this was the best gift ever! He was the best Master and father ever.

"I'm calling him Scat!" Shouted Xayomi holding the cat up.

"Scat the cat?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, seriously? Could she pick an even quirkier name? This was ridiculous! Well, I'll admit it was a little cute, just a little.

"Yep!"

Master Byan chuckled. "Well Lilac what are you going to name her?" He asked, drawing his attention back to me.

I looked down at the small puppy, what to name her? She was so cute and fluffy, she reminded me of my toy puppy I had when I was two, that is until I lost it. What had I named her again? Darla? Daring? No…it was- I smiled.

"Darling. Her name is Darling."


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing! **

The Missing Tale

Years past and before I knew it I was eleven years old. Today Xayomi and I were outside in the training yard. Xayomi was working her magic while I was practicing blocking.

Darling and Scat were outside too Darling was lying down on the grass and it looked like Scat was trying to make her play with him. Darling was trying her best to ignore the feline, but it was difficult when its constantly smacking you with his paw.

I giggled, the pets definitely made our lives more interesting! I shook my head going back to my training that is until I noticed the palace doors opening, oh! Is Master Byan done with his work already? He said it would take most of the day…I don't think we've been training that long…man, I really need a watch!

The palace doors opened allowing us to see Master Byan approaching us. We paused in our training in order to face him. His face looked hallow it showed no emotion, but when I looked into his eyes it was clear he had been crying and they still held much sadness. Something was seriously wrong.

"Girls…I have come to a decision. As you know I am getting quite old and I have decided that I can no longer train you anymore."

"What!" I gasped, why? He's not that old! He still has many years left! He's like, forty? That isn't old at all. But, if he wishes not to train us does that mean-!

"But Master we can still live here right?" Xayomi said hopefully, I sighed, leave it to Xayomi to save the day. Of course he wouldn't do that! He was practically our father, and no father would abandon his daughters-oh, well…my dad doesn't count! He made mistakes that hopefully Master Byan, would never repeat!

"No, you can't. But I have found places where you can stay and train." He said, not meeting our eyes.

'PLACES!' I thought, as in two different areas? No! He can't do that! Xayomi is the only family I have he can't take her away from me! He can't! He's my father figure! He can't just abandon us like… like two children left on a doorstep because their parents didn't want to or couldn't take care of them. Is this what all father's do? Abandon their children when they need them most? Because this seem to be a recurring pattern in my life.

"Lilac you will be going to live in the Land of Departure with my old friend Master Eraqus and his three apprentices, and Xayomi you will be going to live in Radiant Garden with Master Ansem." He said with no emotion in his voice, how could he be acting so calmly about this! He's tearing my world apart and he doesn't even care.

"What! You can't honestly do this Master?" Xayomi shouted, her eyes were bright with fury, I've never seen her this angry. Then again, something this horrible has never happened to us either.

"I can and I have."

"No! You can't separate us! She's the only family I have you can-"

"Enough! I am the master here and so long as you live under my roof you will obey my orders!"

"You're the one throwing us out of your roof!" Xayomi shouted back.

I covered my ears this was all too much! I hated yelling! I hated this! I didn't know what to do, so I just ran. I ran into the castle with Darling at my heels and up to my room and slammed the door. I then crawled into my bed and buried my face into the pillow and sobbed.

There was a slight knock at the door,

"GO AWAY!" I screamed.

But the door opened anyway and in stepped Xayomi and Scat. She walked over to my bed and sat down. She gently started rubbing my back like she had done for years before who would do this for me when we were separated. I whimpered burying my face in her chest breaking down into full out sobs, I felt like my heart was splitting in two! Why!? Xayomi did nothing, but continue rubbing my back and whispering soothing things in my ears. Eventually I managed to calm down, but I did not leave Xayomi's embrace.

"Do you remember when I gave this to you?" She asked gently touching my bracelet.

"You made it for me for Christmas a couple years ago." I mumbled barely giving the bracelet a glance, seriously? My element was the past, but even I knew this was not the time for reminiscing.

"Yes. Do you remember the promise I made with it?"

I slowly shook my head, there was a promise? I don't remember any promise. Then again I was pretty young when Xayomi gave this to me.

"I promised that no matter what I will always be there for you. And I will find you again. Once I am in Radiant Garden I will find a way to get back to you. But for now we have to listen to Master Byan."

"Why?" I asked looking at her. She didn't answer just pulled me closer and started humming in my ear while she rocked me, slowly my eyes started getting heavy and I fell into sleep. It was an angry sleep because I now knew even Xayomi was keeping secrets from me. Is there anyone in my life I could truly trust?

So far the answer was no.

A week passed. I had taken up not talking to Master Byan it was difficult to believe the man who was like my father could be the one to tear apart my world. Another week passed and all too soon it was time for us to leave. I felt like my world was going to break, first I lost my parents, the Master Byan, and now-I'm losing my sister. My family…was gone.

We were both sitting in the Gummi ship I was clutching Xayomi's hand like a life line. I was scared. She promised to find me but what if she couldn't? I winced when the gummi ship came to a stop, this is it. It's actually happening. My sister, my best friend, my mother figure, is leaving me…forever, and she may or may not come back.

"Girls we have arrived in Radiant Garden." Master Byan said not making eye contact. Yeah, ignore me, it's not like you just broke my heart, or stole the only family I have left. You're a sick man, you're just like my father, I wish I never met you! I wish I was left on any other door step besides yours. I hate you. I hate you!

I gave Xayomi's hand a squeeze as she stood and gathered her luggage. Before she got off the ship she hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead for the last time.

"I promise." She whispered and then she was gone. I sat quietly in the back of the ship watching her through a window until she disappeared. I clutched Darling close to me as I silently cried. Please. Please let this be just a terrible nightmare! Please don't take my sister away!

When Master Byan returned I quickly wiped away my tears I would not let him see me weak! He did not deserve to see me at all! The rest of the flight was in silence until we reached my final destination the Land of Departure.

I grabbed my bags and Darling and started to go out of the gummi ship Master Byan offered me his hand, but I just ignored it and got down by myself. With a sigh Master Byan led me to the castle doors and led me inside. As we stepped inside I started looking around as I looked up I saw a balcony with a women with blue hair and a man with brown hair looking at me. The girl smiled and gave me a small wave which I returned shyly.

Then a man with black hair in a ponytail approached us, he looked friendly enough.

"It's been a long time Byan." He said as he shook Master Byan's hand.

"To long." Master agreed "May I introduce my youngest apprentice Lilac." He said gesturing to me. I wanted to shout at him that I was not his apprentice anymore but I held my tongue.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." I said bowing, it's not a pleasure. I don't want a Master, I want my sister. I want Xayomi!

"Good to meet you as well Lilac." He said shaking my hand, I fought back a sneer, did Master Byan even tell him that he ripped me and my sister apart? How many lies have you told Byan?

"Well I should be off. Good bye Lilac." He said stroking my head at that moment, we made eye contact and I could see he was sad too. I then ran into his arms. I couldn't help it! He may be a cruel and despicable man, but he is still the one who taught me to walk, ride a bike, talk and everything else. He was my father…and he was giving me away.

"Please don't leave." I whispered, no I begged. I didn't want this to happen! It was so unfair!

Master Byan said nothing just gave me a light squeeze, he then gently shoved me off and left. What neither of us knew was that the minute Master Byan stepped outside the castle doors he collapsed on his knees and started crying, saying over and over.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

After Master Byan left it took all the strength I could muster not to start bawling right there. My father, had left me…again.

"Well come along I'll show you to your room." Said Master Eraqus. I sucked in my breath and held in my tears as I followed him to my room. I won't cry! I'll be brave! For Xayomi! I can do this! I bit my lip hard as we came to a stop outside a closed door.

"Well here you are. I'll leave you to get settled, I'll come get you when dinners ready." He said walking away. I turned to my new room and opened the door, what was on the other side did not help my depressed mood. It was completely empty. Nothing in it but a bare bed near a large window and a desk with a shelf. Even the walls were white. I put my luggage down and started unpacking hoping having my old stuff out would make me feel better. By the time I was done the room did feel a lot more like home, but it didn't make me feel much better. The bare bed now had a light blue pillow and a purple blanket on top. And the desk was now filed with my notebooks, journals, books, and pencils. And the rest of the room was now filled with the pictures Xayomi had drawn for me over the years. Lastly on my side table next to my bed was a picture with Xayomi, me, Master Byan and the pets in it.

With a sigh I sat down on my bed and started petting Darling. I looked around my room, it may look like home, but it will never be my home, my home was gone, forever. All of a sudden her ears perked up and she ran out the door.

"Darling! Get back here before you get lost." I hissed chasing after her. She ran down the hall in till she came upon a closed door and started pawing it. What is she up too?

"Darling stop you don't know what is on the other side. We should get back to our room." I said trying to pick her up but she backed away and growled at me. Oh, no she didn't!

"Are you growling at me?" I asked only to get another growl. What's up with her!? She's never acted like this before!

"If I open the door will you come back with me?" I then received a doggie nod. I sighed.

"Fine." I said opening the door. On the other side was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He looked up with a scared expression.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea anyone was in here." I quickly apologized glaring at Darling. This was her fault, we were going to have a looong talk later, and I promise you that!

"It's okay." The boy said looking back at his hands. Was he okay?

I don't know what motivated me to do so, but I ended up walking over to his bed and sat next to him. It was odd, I felt like-like I was meant to be friends with this boy, weird I know. I still don't know what it was, but it was there.

"My names Lilac I'm the new apprentice." When he didn't say anything I added "And you are?"

"Ventus."

"Ventus." I said trying it out. "That's a nice name."

"Thanks." Then there was a very long awkward silence. Okay, he was seriously sad or depressed or something! I need to help him! I don't know why, but I had to help him.

"Ventus is everything okay?" I asked something about the boy was off, either way I knew he needed someone to talk too.

"I'm fine it's just… I don't remember anything about my past everything is just… gone."

I gasped. "That's horrible." And here I was feeling bad for myself! At least I have memories of my sister, he has memories of nothing! I can't even imagine how that felt.

"It's fine."

I felt bad for bringing this up so I decided to share my troubles, maybe letting him know he wasn't alone would help, him feel better.

"You know I don't remember my past either." I said. Ventus looked up and stared at me surprised. "I don't know a lot about myself. My parents abandoned me as a baby so I don't know a lot of things, like when my birthday is, who my parents are, where I was born, heck! I don't even know what my middle name is. So I guess we are in the same boat huh?"

"I guess." I could tell by his voice that it didn't make him feel better, hmmm, now what did Xayomi do when I was feeling upset? Oh yeah, I have an idea.

"Well you know my sister always told me that the past is in the past but the future is more important even if pieces are missing you have to find the strength to fight for your future." I said an ach forming in my heart at the mere mention of Xayomi.

"That… is good advice." Ventus said.

"So what do you say Ventus why don't we fight for our futures together?" I asked holding out my hand. He stared at it for a minute before he took my hand and shook it.

"Yeah." And for the first time since I meet him he gave me a real sincere smile.

It was then that Darling ran into the room and started barking at Ventus happily. He gasped and backed away afraid.

"Hey it's okay it's just my dog Darling she's very friendly look." I said picking her up and gently petting her back causing her tail to wag. But Ventus did not look convinced and he looked at Darling suspiciously.

"Here" I said taking Ventus' wrist and made him pet Darling. At first he was really nervous but he slowly warmed up to her. Soon I found the both of us playing with Darling and laughing like we were best friends. Maybe this place wasn't so bad.

What the two teens didn't realize was that the other three keyblade bearers were watching the whole scene with watering eyes. It turned out that Ventus had not so much smiled let alone laughed since his stay with them.

"Come along you two let's give them some privacy you can meet her at dinner." Master Eraqus said as he shooed his apprentices away.

All of a sudden a loud RING was heard throughout the castle I looked at Ven with a puzzled expression.

"What was that?"

"It means it's time for dinner." He answered.

"Oh."

"Well come on I'll show you were we eat." He said beckoning me to follow him.

Once we entered the dining area I looked around at the occupants at one end of the table was Maser Eraqus on his left were two empty chairs on his right sat the girl and boy I saw earlier when I first entered the castle.

"Ah welcome Lilac I see you meet our youngest apprentice Ventus." Said Master Eraqus.

"Yes sir." I said looking at my feet I hated all the attention I was getting. I guess Ventus understood how I felt because he grabbed my wrist and led me to the two empty chairs having me sit next to him.

As we started eating I could tell the other two were staring at me, but I kept my eyes on my plate.

"Lilac allow me to introduce my other two apprentices this is Terra" He said referring to the man.

"Hey Lilac how do you like it here so far?" He asked. He looked as if he was going to ask something else, but stopped cause of the warning looks he got from the girl and Master Eraqus. Was I missing something?

"I really like it here it seems like a nice place."

Master Eraqus smiled at my answer and continued introductions. "And this is Aqua."

"Hello." She said smiling warmly, she reminded me a lot of Xayomi, and that hurt..

"Nice to meet you all." I said, looking at my plate, honestly I was scared. If I got close to these people would they leave me like Xayomi and my parents and Master Byan did? Or could this place be different? I don't know.

All throughout dinner I mostly talked to Ventus, but I did occasionally talk with Aqua and Terra. They seemed like a nice group of people and they both seemed to want to become my friends. I've never had a friend besides Xayomi…I was a little excited at the thought, but also nervous. Would these people leave me too? Or would they stay with me? Can I take that chance? After dinner I headed up to my new room and crawled into my bed with Darling. I still missed Xayomi a great deal, but I didn't hate my new home. I'll take the chance, for now. Let's hope I don't regret it.

"You know what Darling? Maybe we will like it here." I whispered before I fell asleep. And for the first time in weeks I had pleasant dreams, it was a sign. I sign for a new hope.

**Part 5 coming soon! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5! I own nothing! SO DO NOT SUE ME! **

The Missing Tale

It had been four years since that day. I had found a home in the Land of Departure. Master Eraqus became like a father figure he never would be able to replace Master Byan, but he tried his best and that is all I could have asked. Terra became like an older brother he was gentle yet strong, though he acted tough most of the time you could easily tell he cared about us. Aqua was like an older sister, without her I don't know if I ever could have gotten over Xayomi. I love Xayomi and I always will, but Aqua, she was always there she was the one who took over Xayomi's role as a big sister something I will never forget.

Then there was Ventus. Over the years we all developed the habit of calling him Ven. He…He became my best friend. I would talk to him about things that I wouldn't even dare write on paper. He was always there for me. I even told him about how I was a guardian a secret I didn't even tell the Master.

It was a dark night. I was up late scribbling in my notebook. Darling was lying next to me on my bed. It was completely silent that is in till a loud knocking sound filled my ears. Surprised I got up and opened my door to see a clearly out of breath Ven. He was gasping for air which is odd considering his room was just down the hall.

"Ven? What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"There's a meteor shower!" He shouted gesturing to my window. I looked outside and sure enough there was a meteor shower. Wow! That is so cool! I've heard of meteor showers, but I have never seen one before!

"Whoa." I gasped staring at it in amazement. It was so pretty! Better than I ever could have imagined, but I couldn't see it very well! Curse, my small window!

"Come on hurry up! We don't want to miss it!" Ven shouted grabbing my arm and pulling me down the palace steps. I giggled, I knew Ven has always been interested in astronomy among many other things, so this must be twice as exciting for him! No wonder he was so excited!

With a smirk, I broke free from his hold and ran past him.

"Slow poke!" I yelled running to the center of the yard. I giggled, snooze you lose Ven! Now I know not everything is a competition, but… Ven was more than my best friend, he was also my rival. Which meant no matter how small, we always competed, for fun of course!

"Cheater." He stated as he approached me. I smirked at his pouting face, well that's what he gets for dragging me around! I mean I felt like my arm was going to snap in half, Ven has a tight grip!

"Sore loser."

He rolled his eyes before he started surveying the area. "Hmm. I can't see much from here." He muttered.

I looked around. It was true the sky was hard to see. I could only get a small glimpse of the shower and that was if I squinted my yes really hard! I put a hand to my chin, where's a good place to watch the meteor shower? I snapped my fingers, I got it! "Let's try the training yard." I said looking down the said path.

"Good idea. Race you." He shouted running passed me. As I said rivals! Everything's a competition, but then again…that's what make life interesting!

"Hey!" I yelled chasing after him. No fair! You can't start running then say it's a race! Head start much?

As we arrived at the training yard Ven paused as he saw the training rings set up. Uh-Oh, what's he up to?

"Hmmm. Well we do have time to spare." Ven drawled looking at me pleadingly. No! Not the puppy-dog face! Ugh! To cute! I give up!

"Fine. But if we miss this once in a life time chance it's on you." I said pulling out my keyblade and charging at the nearest target.

"Take that!"

"Bring it!"

"You're done." We yelled as we finished attacking the rings, by the time we were done we were both out of breath and gasping for air. Wait…why were we doing this again? The meteor shower!

"Wait what are we messing around here for? We're going to miss the meteor shower!" Ven yelled jumping up the cliff to get to the top and running. This was your idea!

"Hey! Don't forget this was your idea!" I yelled chasing after him. Ever heard of don't leave a man behind? Well apparently Ven never has.

As we came to the clearing I looked up to see the spectacular view. I could see everything! This truly was the best spot on the castle grounds!

"Wow." Ven said staring.

"You said it." I whispered in awe. We decided to lay down on the grass, in order to get a better view of the wondrous show. I was blinking back sleep turns out training at midnight was exhausting, plus I haven't slept well the past few days, I have this weird feeling something terrible is going to happen. It's probably nothing, just in my head. I yawned, I was so tired. Before I fell asleep I heard Ven murmur "Why does this feel so familiar?" but before I could respond I was already asleep.

I had this nagging feeling in my gut. You know the one you get when you're being watched. I slowly blinked my eyes open only to see both Aqua and Ven's faces looking at me.

"Yikes!" I shouted jumping into a sitting position before looking at my friends laughing faces. "Seriously guys are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked, breathlessly. I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart! It's just Aqua and Ven, calm down Lilac!

"Honestly you two should have brought blankets. You could have frozen to death." She exclaimed.

Ven and I looked at each and smirked. "Yes Mother." We said in a unison before Aqua leaned forward and smacked us gently on the outside of the head. I giggled, she should have seen that one coming, she is totally over protective! It's a wonder Ven and I are allowed to do anything!

Laughing we walked over to the ledge and sat down gazing at the stars.

"Hey Aqua?" Ven asked suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Do you ever wonder what stars are where light comes from?" Ven asked, what an odd/random question. Where did that come from? Now my curiosity is pricked!

I looked at Aqua for an answer. I had never thought of this question before, but now I was curious. Dang it Ven!

"Hm. Well they say-"

"That every star up there is another world." Interrupted a different voice that I knew all too well. I smiled, our group is now complete.

"Hey Terra." I replied turning to face said man, he was smiling brightly at us, when had he shown up? Was he here the whole time?

"Yep. It's hard to believe that there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns." He explained as he approached us. What? You lost me. Worlds have hearts? And we can see them? What?

"What? I don't get it." Ven said confused. Okay good, I'm not the only one confused.

"Neither do I." I said also confused, Terra is just speaking jibberish. I don't understand!

"In other words they are just like you Ven and you too Lilac." He answered. Okay that doesn't help now I am even more confused. Terra speak English! I don't understand what you're trying to say!

"What does THAT mean?" Ven asked.

"You'll find out someday I'm sure." Terra responded. Why can't you explain now?

"But I want to know now!" Ven complained. I'm with ya brother!

"You're too young to know now." Terra responded. No we are not your only like two or three years older then us! How can you say we're too young? This is unjust! Unjust I say!

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

I could not help but let out a chuckle they just sounded so ridiculous. I started laughing more as I heard Aqua laugh too. They really did act like brothers! It was so funny and slightly cute.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Demanded Terra. You! That's who!

"We can't help it you two would make the weirdest brothers." Aqua responded through her laughing and I nodded in response. It's so true! I can totally see those two being related, I sighed lightly, in my mind we were all a big family. We acted like it, why couldn't we be one?

"Huh?" The boys asked, before they joined into the laughter. Boys, so clueless! Ven's face was kinda cute when he was confused, wait what? Where did that come from?

The three of us sat together on the ledge with me next to Aqua followed by Ven then Terra. Aqua suddenly gasped, what's up with her? Is she okay?

"Oh Yeah! Terra you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow!" She exclaimed. I was confused did she actually just realize this? I mean even I knew and it wasn't even my test!

"I made us good luck charms." She said smiling as she pulled out four star shaped necklaces. One was orange, another was green, then blue, and followed by purple. They looked so cool! I've never seen anything like it, Aqua certainly has some artistic talent! It reminds me of Xayomi…where is she? She said she'd come for me, but that was four years ago…I shook my head, no time for that.

She tossed one to Terra and I looked at it in amazement. It was even prettier up close! It looked so cool!

"Here" She said tossing Ven the green one and the purple one to me. I get on too? Why? I wasn't testing! I wasn't doing anything!

"I get one too?" Ven asked, smiling gleefully.

"And me?" I was so touched. This was so awesome! I gently traced the star, I'll treasure it always!

"Of course one for each of us." She said as we all put them in the center of our circle we made. Friendship circle!

"Yeah." I whispered. Let's hope nothing breaks this friendship circle, like what's happened to me in my past. I don't want to lose my friends again.

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star shaped fruit and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So long as you and your friends carry good luck charms like it you can never be driven apart. You will always find your way back to each other." She said. I looked shocked that was quite a story. "Technically I think you're supposed to make them out of seashells but I did the best with what I had." And it's ruined.

"Oy. Sometimes you are such a girl." Terra said shaking his head. I gave him a dirty look I took offense to that.

"Hey. What do you mean sometimes?"

"So this isn't a real good luck charm?" asked Ven sadly.

"Well that's yet to be seen. But I did work some magic on it." Aqua said. Did I mention Aqua was a very powerful magician? One of the many reason I admire her. I wish I was that good at magic.

"Really! What?" I asked excited.

"An unbreakable connection." She said holding it up to the sky.

"Okay Aqua I have to side with Terra on this one you are being very mushy here." I said giggling.

"Hey!" We all smiled at one another and laughed.

"Well tomorrow's the exam. Anybody wanna spar?" Terra asked walking towards the training area.

Ven and I looked at each other and smirked. I summoned my Keyblade, time for a show!

"We can take ya!" We shouted together. For the past four years Ven and I have always fought together, never apart, we relied heavily on each other. Master Eraqus said we had to learn to fight separately, but…if we're stronger as a couple then…why fight alone? What's the point in having friends if you can't rely on them?

"That is if you aren't scared of fighting both of us." I asked leaning on my keyblade coyly.

"Humph. Bring it." He said and so the fight commenced.

I was getting aggravated Terra was blocking our attacks, but he wasn't fighting back! Stop treating us like we're made of glass! We'll never get better, if he does nothing!

"Hey stop going easy on us you'll never win unless you stay on the offensive!" Ven yelled.

"Yeah! But don't try to kill us like you did last year!" I shouted back subconsciously rubbing my left wrist were Terra accidently snapped the bone in half during a spar. Yeah, bad day.

That spar was much more fun because Terra was giving his all, finally a challenge! Eventually Aqua approached us and got ready to spar as well. Sweet!

"Well. That works fine, but you need to learn to handle a bigger crowd." She said joining the fight. This time we focused on using shoot lock a special move we had only just learned.

"Okay let's wrap this up." Terra said joining the fight.

"Let's do this partner." I whispered to Ven.

"Oh yeah."

After we got a few hits on Terra we jumped back.

"Told ya we're good!" Ven shouted giving me a high five.

"You guys are so ready." I said walking towards my friends, I felt pride swell in my chest. They were going to do awesome!

"Yeah you are so going to clean up the exam tomorrow." Added Ven. That is just what I said! Copy-cat!

"I hope it's that easy." Terra said as he and Aqua approached us.

"It's as the Master said. Power is born within the heart. When the time is right you just have to look inside yourself and you'll find it there." Aqua explained. I nodded I'd have to remember this for when my exam comes along. Very good advice.

"Hey we're going to head back." Terra said interrupting my train of thought.

"Yeah me too." Ven said running towards them. I smiled, I touched my Wayfinder.

"Friends Forever." I whispered, no, I wished, I prayed. Please let us stay together for a long, long time.

I went up to my room and went to sleep.

Not knowing that would be the last night we all spent under the same stars.

**Part 6 coming soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING! **

The Missing Tale

The next morning I woke up extra early to get ready. I was really excited to watch Terra and Aqua's test. I wonder if Xayomi has done her test yet, I miss her. I shook my head, not today Lilac. I reminded, this day was for Terra and Aqua. They were going to do great! I knew they were.

I walked out into the hall way and started to head down to the room the test was being held in. I knew I was early, but I didn't want to miss a thing! Maybe I'll go to the kitchen and grab some breakfast. I could go for a corn muffin right about now.

I was just about to turn the corner, when I noticed some movement from behind me. I whipped around, surprised to see a masked boy. Who was he? No one was supposed to be visiting today besides Master Xehanort. And considering he is around the same age as Master Eraqus I was pretty sure this guy wasn't him.

"Hey!" I yelled walking over to him, perhaps he was Master Xehanorts apprentice or something? I'm sure there was a logical explanation. The boy turned his head to look at me, I smiled, trying to show that I meant no harm, but it did little good considering only seconds later he ran in the opposite direction. "Hey get back here." I yelled following him, I had to know who he was. And so began the chase.

I chased the boy all around the castle, upstairs, down stairs, everywhere. Why, couldn't he just tell me why he was here! He must mean trouble! After all you only run when you have something to hide! Eventually he turned the corner, yes! That corner lead to a dead end! Finally I could get some answers. But when I turned he was gone. How!? People don't just disappear into thin air! It's impossible! I started breathing deeply, I felt so weak. By this time I was exhausted I walked over to a wall and slid to the floor. "A short nap will be fine." I muttered closing my eyes and falling asleep.

I awoke with someone shaking my arm. I looked up into the face of Ventus, wha? When did I get here? Oh right the masked boy! I shot up, now fully awake. Maybe Ven found him?

"Ven what is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Well sleeping beauty" That earned him a good punch in the arm "Ow! We are going to be late for the test! What are you doing here anyway?" He asked urgently. I sighed so the boy actually did get away, how? Ugh, it made my head hurt just think about it.

"I was," But how could I explain to him about what just happened? He would probably think I was crazy. After all had no proof, besides no harm seems to have been done, and the boy was gone. So, maybe…yeah, I'll just forget about it, probably nothing. "Never mind come on lets go." I sated heading to the test. I was sooooo not missing this special day! It meant to much to my friends.

Once in the room, Ven and I quickly took our places against the wall. As we waited for Master Eraqus I saw Ven make eye contact with Master Xehanort. The man was creepy and judging by that smile he gave Ven, he wasn't too pleasant either. Ven looked down uncomfortable I slowly started to reach for his hand to comfort him. Closer, half an inch apart closer, but the Master Eraqus cleared his throat causing Ven to unknowingly pull his hand away. I stood at attention and waited for the Master to speak, trying to ignore the disappointment coursing through my veins.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates, but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy-not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. But I am sure our guest, Master Xehanort, did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark." Stated Master Eraqus turning to look at Master Xehanort who did nothing but nod. Does he ever show emotion? OR not be creepy? Something was off about this guy, I got a really bad feeling from him, I don't trust him. But, he is Master Eraqus's friend so I'll show him respect…for now.

"I trust you are ready." He stated facing Terra and Aqua again. I smiled, my heart pounded rapidly in my chest. This was so exciting! They are going to become Masters I knew it! I hope Ven and I'll become Masters like them someday!

"Yes Master." They stated in a unison. It's finally happening! This is so exciting! I've never seen a Mark of Mastery before this is going to be so cool!

"Then let the examination begin." He stated summoning his keyblade and pointing it at them summoning five globes of light. I watched Terra and Aqua prepare to take them out, but then something weird happened. The globes all of a sudden went from balls of light to balls of darkness. I gasped this wasn't part of the test! Terra and Aqua seemed confused, but now put more effort into destroying the globes.

Then the globe started to come at US. Okay now I know something is wrong, we are not taking the test! This should not be happening! Something's up and I have a feeling it has something to do with Master Xehanort.

"Ven! Lilac!" Yelled Terra and Aqua as one approached us. I gulped this was actually happening! Is this supposed to be part of the test? Why are they attacking us! I yelped backing away while summoning my keyblade.

Ven summoned his keyblade and slashed through it weakening it, but not destroying it, I ran over to it doing a fire spell destroying the globe. As I said we are a team, nothing can break that apart.

"Don't worry about us. You two focus on the exam!" I yelled at them getting in my fighting stance. Time to do some defending, I can't intervene with the test, but if I 'm being attacked I'm going to fight back!

"But Lilac, you're in danger here! Go wait in your rooms." Aqua ordered. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes she is such a mother. I wish she would stop babying us she is worse than Xayomi and she's my actual sister!

"No way! I've been looking forward to this-seeing you two become Masters. I'm not gonna miss it now!" Ven yelled back.

"Exactly!" I added.

"But Ven..." Aqua started, but was interrupted by Terra.

"They can take care of themselves. They've been out there training just as hard as us."

"Thank you Terra." I stated, this is why I love having an older brother figure! They usually side with you, but if you're in trouble they'll be there.

"Yeah!" Ven added.

"Stay sharp, you two." Aqua ordered charging at one orb. Don't exactly have a choice, but okay.

I nodded before blocking an orb, growling I shoved it back. I set a fire spell in its direction. The ord recoiled, I wasted no time in slashing through it. With a sigh I rose back to my normal position, I looked around to see that the other orbs had been destroyed, I brushed off my clothes, smiling at Ven when he returned to his position by the wall. I straightened my posture as Master Eraqus stepped forward.

"That was unexpected...but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial."

I didn't think it was an excellent test I mean those orbs lost control they could of killed someone who wasn't prepared! And why was it that Master Xehanort looked so pleased? Before I could comprehend this Ven nudged me and gestured to Terra and Aqua as they started to spar. It was amazing, it was so cool when Aqua almost got a hit on Terra. I saw the look in Terra's eyes as he clenched his fist it was anger and aggravation. Then dark energy appeared from his fist before he quickly demolished it. I looked over to the Masters. Master Eraqus was frowning and Xehanort had that creepy smile on his face again. This guy…what is he after? Eventually the fight ended and they turned towards Master Eraqus, judging by the look on his face the results weren't good. I prayed to whoever was listening that everything would be okay.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." Master Eraqus said, no emotion heard in his voice.

'No.' I whispered this had been Terra's dream since forever and judging by his facial expression he was crushed. This was so unfair! How can you do that to someone? Let alone your own pupil!

"Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But, there is always next time. That is all. Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge." He stated as Master Xehanort got up from his throne and walked out into the hallway. What are you up too old man? I have no idea what Master Eraqus sees in you, but I will never trust you. Everything started going wrong when you showed up. I will find out the truth Xehanort, I promise you that.

"Please wait here for further instruction." He finished before following Master Xehanort. You can't just say something like that and just leave! What type of Master are you-no Lilac Terra needs you right now.

"Hey..." Aqua started as Ven and I approached. Terra didn't even respond he just continued staring at the ground. Oh…Terra…This is so unfair! So what if he has a little darkness in him? Everyone does! Nobody can have perfect balance all the time! And as long as he uses it for good, I don't see the problem here!

This seemed…quite unfair, but as a guardian of balance…it was my job to keep balance, so my job says to side with the Master, but…my heart tells me to side with Terra. My job vs. my heart?

I hope this feeling never happens again, because…it makes me feel…alone. I shook my head, focus on the situation at hand Lilac.

"Terra, I'm sorry." Ven said looking at his feet. He must feel just as bad as I do, tis had been Terra's dream all his life…now it was over, that-that must give unimaginable pain.

"I think you did great." I said.

It was the truth I could not comprehend what was wrong with Terra summoning some darkness? I could not help but think that if he had summoned light Master Eraqus would have passed him. I love the Master but, he was a tad bit biased when it comes to light and darkness, but didn't light and darkness equal out with each other. Isn't that what my job as a guardian of balance was?

"The darkness... Where did it come from?" Terra asked himself. Several things could have caused it; fear, anger, nerves. Either way he hadn't meant to summon it…isn't that what should have mattered? Then there was an awkward silence I had no idea what to say, the guy's dream had been crushed what do you say in that type of situation?

"Sorry...but I need some time alone." Terra said walking away. I wanted to follow him so bad, but maybe some time alone is what he needed. I looked to Ven who gave me a hopeless look. Aqua then turned to us with a fake smile.

"Why don't you go up to Ven's room and hang out for a while?"

"But Terra-"Ven started but was cut off by Aqua.

"Needs sometime alone."

I sighed before grabbing Ven's hand and pulling him towards his room where Darling was waiting for us. When we entered the room I sat on a chair and pulled Darling into my lap while Ven sprawled out on his bed he pulled out a wooden keyblade passed on to him by Terra. I smiled at the memory, before frowning. I shook my head, oh Terra, what can I do? Can I do anything? This day started out so great…now everything is ruined. Then a loud bell pierced my ears.

"What's going on?" That bell…it meant all apprentices have to gather in the throne room! But, we were just there! What's wrong? Is everything okay? Is Terra-We have to get down there. Now!

Ven shot up from his place on the bed and raced to the door way. I nodded, we had to get down there, before the Master gets angry. I rose to my feet moving to follow him, when suddenly-

"Better hurry, Ventus..."

I gasped and turned around. Okay new voice! Where did he come from!? There in Ven's room was the boy I saw earlier! How could he just appear he wasn't there five seconds ago! Is that how he disappeared this morning? And how did he know Ven's name?

"Huh? Who are you?" Ven asked just as shocked as me. Okay so Ven didn't know him…either he's a stalker or, actually I can only think of him as a stalker. Either way, he better get talking! I want answers.

"Or you'll never see Terra again." He continued shrugging off Ven's question. What? What is he ranting on about?

"What? Get real. I can see Terra anytime I want." Ven stated. I rolled my eyes of course we can see Terra again, we live with the guy for crying out loud. The masked boy had no idea what he was taking about. Creeper.

"Like right now? He's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up...he'll be a different person." He stated walking forward. Okay this guy was nuts! And why is he in Ven's room!? How did he get in Ven's room?

"Look-whoever you are-you don't know the first thing about Terra. Me and him will always be a team. You trying to pick a fight or what?" Ven asked getting in his battle stance and I summoned my keyblade. Weather this boy's intentions where good or bad he was a trespasser and he had insulted my friend. He was going down.

"Oh, grow up. Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself. Come on, what could you possibly know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?" He asked disappearing through a dark portal. So, that's how he's been getting around! That portal…it was complete and utter darkness! That cannot be safe for someone to travel through!

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled, but he was gone. For the first time fear started to claw it's way into my heart. Could…Could there be a sliver of a chance Terra was in trouble? Memories came flooding back to me. Weather they were good or bad Terra was always there. I couldn't lose him! I broke out of my thoughts when Ven yelled: "Terra!" and ran out. I raced after him with Darling at my heals. I had to find Terra, I had to know the truth.

We ran through the castle and out the front door to see Terra leaving.

'No!' I thought running faster. If Terra was really leaving then could the rest of what the masked boy said be true? Of Terra being a different person? I have to stop him!

"Terra!" I yelled as I approached him causing him to pause in his walking. When we finally caught up we were so out of breath we couldn't even form words.

"I – We." I stuttered out, but I was cut off when Terra chuckled.

"It's okay." He said smirking and ruffling our hair. He walked a few paces away and summoned his armor on his shoulder. No! Stop! You don't know what will happen! Listen to me! Please! He then summoned his glider. Despite the crisis we were in Ven seemed to completely forget as we watched Terra fly away. I shook his shoulder angrily, Terra is leaving! We have to stop him!

"Come on we have to follow him!" I yelled summoning my armor. It was completely light purple and blue except for the part that covered my face and that was silver. I then mimicked Terra and throw my keyblade into the sky to summon my glider it was like a scooter with a basket at the front. I slowly stood aboard the board and held tightly to the handle bars and Darling hoped in the basket.

I would have thought this was so cool, if my friend wasn't in danger. I waited until Ven summoned his glider before taking off, I need to find Terra! He has to know the truth!

As we flew off I heard Aqua yell out:  
"Guys wait!" She yelled, her voice full of fear. I winced I would miss her, but I needed to do this. Terra needed me, and if a friend needs me, I'll be there.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own NOTHING! **

The Missing Tale

We eventually came to a landing on a small world. I had no idea where we were, but judging by the rocky terrain I could guess we were on or at least near a mountain. I deactivated my armor as I landed next to Ven on a ledge putting Darling down on the ground.

"Hey! Lilac check it out!" Ven yelled grabbing my arm and pointing towards a group of six – seven little men.

"Whoa!" I gasped. This was so cool. I had never been to another world before! Well at least not since arriving at the Land of Departure. I watched as the little men walked well actually marched into a small cave.

"Let's follow them" Ven said.

"Why?"

"They could know something about Terra!" He said happily racing off.

"What? Hey wait up." I yelled chasing after him with Darling following close behind. I had to have seen this coming! Ven is Ven and he'll never change, which is good…because I like him the way he is! As-As a friend! Of course! Anyway-Back to the story!

As we were running a swarm of blue monsters appeared before us.

"What are those things?" Ven yelled stumbling back as one swiped at him.

"I don't know!" I yelled summoning my keyblade and slicing through one of them, well at least we can defeat them. Ven followed suit and after a few minutes we managed to destroy the monsters.

"What were they?" Ven questioned. I shook my head, I haven't seen these things before in my life! Darling suddenly started barking loudly.

"What is it girl?" I asked kneeling down to face her. She was holding an open envelope in her mouth before she placed it into my hand.

"What is it?" Ven asked as I opened the letter surveying it.

"It's a letter to Master Eraqus! From Master Xehanort!" I gasped reading on.

"According to this those monsters where Unversed. Creatures created from negative emotions! And Master Xehanort says that they inhabit every world!" I gasped. How could those creatures inhabit every world are they that powerful? And how in the heck did my dog get it!?

"Wow. Guess we'll be seeing a lot of them." Ven murmured.

"No kidding…Well we better go track down those little men. The farther we go the more Unversed we can defeat! They must be causing some havoc for the citizens of this world…and every other world…we have some work to do…" I said, sighing. Ven nodded slowly looking suddenly very exhausted. I wondered if it was because of today's events or if it was because of the work ahead of us…both are enough to make me pass out.

Together we started walking towards the cave followed by my other two companions. As we enter the cave I saw the men working hard to gather diamonds. It was beautiful. Everything was sparkling. I guess this cave was actually a mine! One of the men who appeared to be the leader turned to face us.

"Huh? Who are you?" He questioned.

"I'm Ventus. Call me Ven." Ven replied happily.

"And I'm Lilac nice to meet-"I started but I was cut off by an angry looking man.

"Diamond thieves! Take cover, ya fools!" He yelled. The dwarfs run helter-skelter around the cave, racing into a side shaft. All accept one who ran into a wall knocking him unconscious. I gasped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't?" Asked one.

"You mean, you're not here for our diamonds?" Asked one while yawning.

"That's not nice, treating us like some kind of bad guy." I said offend did these people ever hear the saying don't judge a book by its cover? Or, heck, the big book of manners? Or did they even attend kindergarten? Because that is such a rude way to greet someone.

"We are just trying to find a friend. His name is Terra. He's dressed kind of like me, about yay tall—"started Ven but was once again interrupted by the one with the big mouth. Man was he getting on my nerves, seriously! So rude.

"Sounds like a tall tale to me! Go on, get!"

"We don't know any Terra." Said another.

"Please... Could you come over here? I just want to talk." Ven asked scratching the back of his head.

"Don't fall for it! Stay where ya are!" Yelled the one with the big mouth.

"All right. Then we'll do this the hard way!" Ven yelled running up to the dwarfs, who scattered, before I followed him I walked over the dwarf who had fallen and offered him my hand.

"You okay?" I asked only getting a nod in return. I smiled before following Ven only to find that he had gathered up all the dwarf's.

"Wow you work fast." I commented approaching them.

"Come on. I'm telling you, I'm no thief." Ven pleaded as the dwarf I helped joined the group.

"Ha, that's what they all say. Well, we're onto ya!" said the one with the big mouth as he and the others crossed their arms while the one I helped looked sad.

"Fine, I get it. You want me to leave, I'll leave. Come on Ven!" I growled marching off Ven and Darling following close behind.

"Oh, but-can you tell me where I can find some other people around here?" Ven asked before we left.

"Yeah someone who is useful." I mumbled to myself.

"There's a castle beyond the chorus-I mean, the forest." Said one.

"Got it. Well, thanks." Ven said. Yeah for nothing! I have never met someone so rude in my life!

We exited the musty cave, much to my allergies relief and started heading down the trail whence the little men had come. Having to fight a few Unversed on the way, but eventually we did find a small house, it must be the little men's home considering the house was only a little taller than us!

"This must be where those little men live." Ven muttered wiping off some dust from the window to look inside. I peered over his shoulder and wrinkled my nose at the sight.

"They are not very tidy." I said. It was true the inside was a mess! Like messier then Ven's room messy!

All of a sudden a shrill scream broke through the quite atmosphere. I gasped what was that? I looked around to find the source of the scream to find it coming through the woods.

"There!" Ven yelled pointing toward the forest running toward the screams.

"Into the dangerous woods we go." I muttered chasing after him. Seriously? Why can't anyone ever be in trouble in a nice beautiful meadow? Or a spring? These woods where crawling with Unversed for crying out loud! Oh well, let's just save this chick and get out!

We didn't even make it two steps without being attacked.

"What the heck? Why are there so many?" Ven yelled aggravated. He slashed through one of the problems glaring at the others.

"Something must be attracting them." I said as we rounded the corner. These monsters were made of darkness…so this person in trouble must have a very pure heart, especially to attract this many Unversed. I just hope we weren't too late.

I gasped as I saw a young girl around our age crying. I approached her first.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked kneeling next to her. Was she hurt? Or was she just scared? Either way the poor thing was shaking like a leaf.

"What's wrong?" Ven asked from behind us.

"These horrible trees-they tried to grab me." She whimpered shaking. Poor thing was terrified. She must have been through something awful. But, the trees grabbing her? Must have been her frightened imagination, best get her out of these woods.

Ven leaned over and extended his hand to her.

"Ah, it's okay. You were probably just seeing things. It happens to all of us when we're afraid." He said smiling.

"Yeah it's happened to me before." I added smiling gently.

She turned slowly and took Ven's hand to help her stand. I rose with her. She was smiling slightly, being alone must have been half the problem, now that she had three companions, she must feel a lot better.

"Oh, thank you. I feel quite better now. I'm sure I'll get along, somehow. But...I do need a place to sleep at night. Would you know anywhere I might?" She questioned smiling sweetly. This girl was so … sweet. Her heart was completely pure. No darkness what's so ever? How strange. Could she be one of those…princesses of light? Wow. Now I really have to help her!

"Well, we saw a house just up ahead. Come on, we'll take you there." I said gesturing the way we came. I have to get the princess to safety, if she got hurt, who knew what would happen! Either way it was my duty as a guardian, and as a decent person!

"Oh, I'm Ventus. Ven for short." Ven said. As we started to walk towards the house, I face palmed, here I am trying to help the princess and I haven't even introduced myself!

"And I'm Lilac nice to meet you."

"Thank you, Ven, Lilac. My name's Snow White." She said smiling happily.

"Great. Let's get going!" Ven said walking ahead of us.

Snow looked a little nervous. I wondered if she had been attacked by the Unversed. A light bulb went off in my head that's why there were so many Unversed! Her light was attracting them! Of course! She was a princess of light, why hadn't I realized this sooner? While protecting her from Unversed, we escorted her to the dwarf's house. The only safe place we knew of…I hope they won't mind…this could be a problem!

"I'm pretty sure you'll be safe here...but sit tight while we look around." Ven said once we got inside. Yeah, we better make sure we weren't being followed by the Unversed. We went back outside and looked around, but we found nothing. Good. The princess is safe. For now. Completed with our search, we returned back to the cottage.

"The coast is clear! Not a monster in sight- Huh!" Ven gasped. I looked over to see Snow White surrounded by the dwarfs. The one I had helped gave me a big smile which I happily returned. But it was wiped off when that stupid big mouth spoke. Not again!

"Couldn't stay away, couldja? An' who invited you in, ya rotten thieves?" He yelled as the others glared. My friend looked at me sadly, I sighed, and here we go again!

"Oh no, they are not thieves. They rescued me." Snow said gently. She gave me a reassuring smile, as if to say: I'll handle this don't worry. I smiled. I liked Snow, she was so kind and sweet, like a princess of heart should be.

"You fussn't be mooled-uh, mustn't be fooled by him, princess." Said the leader dwarf. What did we do to make them judge us so harshly?!

"If we had wanted to hurt her –which we don't- why would we go through the trouble of rescuing her?" I asked with Darling barking in agreement.

"Just go on an' git!" I big mouth yelled completely ignoring me.

"Please don't send them away. You see, they helped me when I was lost, and oh, so very frightened." She pleaded. What had happened to her? Now that I think about it we never di get a back story.

"What happened?" Ven asked reading my mind.

"Well, I was picking flowers by the wood, and there was a stranger there. He had a sword, but it was like a key-and then these monster came and—"Snow started. Wait sword, key, could it possibly be?

"A sword like a key... Terra!" Ven gasped, Terra he was here!? Then maybe we can go find him and explain what the masked boy said! I felt a wave of relief rush over me, it's almost over.

"Ya mean this stranger saw ya and set his horde of evil demons after ya?" the leader asked angrily. No! That can't be true!

"Terra would never do that!" I yelled. How dare they insult someone they never even met! Then again that's what they've been doing to us all day!

"Oh, of course. I'm sure he wouldn't. Not if he's someone who's your friend." Snow agreed kindly. This girl was way too nice, I hope no one ever takes advantage of that.

"Princess, you trustn't be so musting-er, trusting." The leader said. They are all such jerks! What have we done to them!? I don't understand!

"They're a-lyin'! Mark my words." The loud one yelled.

"I'll prove it!" Ven yelled running outside the cottage.

"Ven wait!" I yelled but he was gone. I angrily turned to face the dwarves.

"You shouldn't talk about things you don't know a thing about!" I yelled at them before running after Ven, who was almost in the woods by the time me and Darling caught up. I tried to talk to him, but he was too angry and hurt to listen. We were almost out of the woods when we ran into a giant tree-like Unversed, blocking our way.

"Back off!" Ven yelled when we summoned our Keyblade's. The battle was a tough one. This was the first boss I had ever actually fought. But thanks to a lot of fire spells we managed to beat him. It probably helped that I had so much pent up anger that I just unleashed it on the Unversed, it certainly calmed me down, but…I can't say the same for Ven, he still looked so angry, I understood he was furious about Terra being blamed, but…he needs to calm down!

"You okay?" I asked Ven once the monster disappeared.

"Yeah fine. Come on we have to catch up to Terra." He ordered grabbing my arm and pulled me out of the woods into a flowery field. I sighed, Ven…please calm down. I've never seen him this angry before. It didn't suit him. Not at all.

"Terra!" Ven yelled at the top of his lungs only to be met by silence.

"We must have just missed him." I complained running a hand through my hair. We were so close! And here I thought our journey was almost over! It looks like it had only just begun.

"Aww. Huh?" Ven asked looking down. I followed his gaze to see that an apple had rolled to his foot. Where did that come from? I haven't seen any apple trees…

He bent down to pick it up. Looking up I noticed a hunched figure in a black cloak walking toward the forest. Upon closer inspection, it appears to be a woman carrying a basket filled with apples. Oh! It must be hers!

"Ven. I think it belongs to her." I said pointing. Ven followed my gaze before nodding. I noticed he was looking much calmer, a little sad yes, but better than that angry guy I met a few minutes ago. I sighed, at least Ven was feeling better.

"Excuse me, ma'am? You dropped this." Ven said offering her the apple. She turns around, revealing the wart on her large nose (yikes!). She saw the apple and her eyes light up. Which only made her look creepier. Don't judge a book by its cover, Lilac, don't judge by the cover!

"Oh, why thank you, my pets. To tell the truth, I really don't know what I would have done without that." She said taking the apple back chuckling to herself. Man this chick is getting creepier by the minute.

"Haven't I seen that sword before?" She asked eyeing my keyblade, which I had summoned earlier in case of trouble.

"Terra has one. You know Terra?" I asked. Maybe we could still catch him! Maybe we weren't too late!

"Oh, yes, yes... That ruffian pointed one of those at me, asking about some "Xehanort"- My poor heart nearly stopped." What? Terra would never do that! Right? And why was he asking about Master Xehanort? Was I missing something here?

"That doesn't sound like him at all... Ma'am, where did Terra go?" Ven asked pleadingly. I took a breath, Terra will explain, he'll explain everything. Then we can all go home!

"I'm sure I have no idea... Must you all menace a poor granny so?" She asked walking away. What the heck! We were just asking questions is that so bad?

"What? No, I was just..." Ven started.

"Terra, what did you do?" I murmured to myself looking at my keyblade.

"Ven." I said turning to him. "We better get going. Terra can't be too far away." I said summoning my armor and putting Darling in my glider basket.

"Yeah you're right." He said sadly following me as we flew to a new world.

Terra…please don't tell me that the boy was right…you couldn't have changed that much…right?


	8. Chapter 8

The Missing Tale

"What is going on?"

Was the first thing I said when I landed in the new world with Ven and Darling. Somehow we ended up in a cage. Which is just fantastic. We just got here and we are already in trouble! I grumbled something I should not repeat, under my breath as I looked outside the cage and gasped. Everything was huge! No. Wait. Everything wasn't huge I was tiny!

"Somebody tell me how I got so SMALL!" Ven yelled grabbing onto the bars.

"Ven chill!" I said putting a hand on his shoulder. Okay, in my head I was also freaking out, I mean this is really weird! But, I remained calm, because I knew panicking won't help anyone. He sighed. My head shot up heard a door open and I saw a women walking toward us towering overhead. I gulped, she was ginormous! Wait…

I leered closer towards the girl…her heart…it was just like Snow White's! She must also be a princess of heart! Wow, she was so pretty…and her smile looked so kind, yep this was a princess alright.

She picked up the cage and we struggled to keep our balance, what is she doing? She gave us a reassuring smile, which made my heart melt slightly. She tipped the door of the cage up towards her, causing us to roll to the back of it. I had to clutch Darling close to my chest to keep her from falling through the gaps. As she moved the cage once more to open the door I accidently fell on top of Ven causing both of us to blush. That was so embarrassing, with some effort I rolled away from him, my cheeks a bright pink. I tried to avoid Ven's eyes as the woman opened the cage door.

"Don't be afraid." She cooed sweetly looking at us through the now open door. I gulped, it's okay Lilac she's a princess of heart. Princesses won't hurt you, especially not princesses of heart.

"Oh! How interesting... I've never seen mice like you before." She questioned, wait what? Mice?! She thought we we're mice?!

"Mouse?" Ven asked rubbing his sore head. He looked just as surprised as me, okay so I'm not the only one confused here, good.

"Jaq, you better explain things to him." The lady ordered someone I couldn't see, she was looking downwards…a kid perhaps? She put the cage back down, Ven and I wobbled inside, I think I'm getting cage sick! I groaned as I as flung to the ground…oh, my chest…

"You okay?" Ven asked offering me his hand.

I blushed still embarrassed about earlier. "Fine." I muttered gratefully excepting Ven's hand. Once back on my feet, I look towards the entrance of the cage to see a mouse walking toward us. Okay this is one crazy world. One were we are the same size as a mouse, who is dressed in clothes. Why not?

"Now, now, now. Looka, little guys. Raker easy. Nutta worry 'bout. We like-a you. Cinderelly like-a you, too. She's-a nice, very nice-nice." He said in some sort of accent. And the dressed up mouse talks too, why not? I looked towards Darling as if she would start talking as well. Darling simply shook her head, as if to say: "Nope! Can't talk sorry!" I looked up at Cinderella and smiled. Like Snow White she had this aura to her one that made you have to love her. I hoped her friends were more welcoming though….

"Come on now. Zugk-zugk." Jaq said waving us to follow him. I skeptically walked out of the cage, freedom! I still didn't let my guard all the way down though, I trust the princess of heart and her friend, but you never know who else is there.

"Name-a Jaq." The mouse introduced, giving me a friendly smile. He looked so cute!

"I'm Ventus. Call me Ven." Ven said happily, well at least his mood has improved!

"And I'm Lilac and this is Darling" I said patting my dog's head. Jaq smiled an gently pet Darling as well. My dog happily barked.

Zugk-zugk, Ven-Ven. Lilacy. Need-a sudda? Ask-a Jaq!" Okay I have no idea what he said. But, I think he offered to help us if we need something…but I'm not positive.

"Cinderella!" Shouted someone within the house. I think it was female, and she certainly didn't sound pleasant…or happy.

"Oh well, time to get to my chores. I'll see you in a little while, Ven, Lilac." Said Cinderella sighing. He sent us a beautiful smile before leaving the room quietly. I furrowed my eyebrows, what was a princess of heart doing working for someone like that? Well the voice might be a nice person, maybe there having a bad day?

"Wow, I guess she's got her hands full." Ven said thinking out loud. Its true, she did seem rather busy.

"Yeah." I said, watching after her.

"Yep, work, work, work! Stepmuddy keep-a Cinderelly busy all day!" Jaq stated angrily.

"That's not very nice" I said. What type of mother forces her daughter to work all day? That just seems cruel! But…she was still so nice…a princess of heart indeed.

"She didn't seem to mind much, though." Ven added thoughtfully. I hummed in response, she wasn't mad at all to obey, or so it seemed that's admirable!

"No, not Cinderelly. She work-a hard. Got a dream-big dream. Dream gonna come true!"

"That sounds like somebody I know." I said smiling at Ven. We both knew we were both thinking of Terra. But, my smiling slowly dampened, for I realized that Terra's dream…had been crushed. That…made my heart break slightly.

"Hey, maybe you can help me find him! His name's Terra. You seen him?" Ven asked. I looked over hopefully. Maybe this was it! Maybe Terra was here! Maybe after this…we could go home…and prove that masked boy wrong!

"Ehh, no, no. Never saw Terra 'fore." And the hope is crushed. Dang it…

"Oh, well. It was worth a shot." I muttered, maybe in the next world.

"Come on. Follow me. Gotta see the house." Jaq said scampering through a mouse hole.

"H-hey!" Ven yelled reaching out towards him.

"Wait up!" I called before entering. I sneezed. This place was covered in dust.

Jaq led us inside the walls to the top floor. On the way up we met some of Jaq's friends including another mouse named Gus and Mary, Jaq's 'special' friend. This was pretty cool it was like a tiny town! As we entered a room that Jaq called Cinderella's room I felt sad. Cinderella works so hard and this is all she has to show for it? That's not fair!

"Follow me!" Jaq said climbing his way to sit on the window. Curious, I followed close behind. At the top I gasped the view was gorgeous it showed a beautiful castle! I've never seen a castle before, and this one…it took my breath away…I've never seen anything so beautiful.

"What's that?" Ven asked looking at the palace in awe, it accord to me that he has never seen a castle ever!

"That's-a palace-King's palace! Gonna be a big ball tonight." Jaq answered smiling brightly. Ohh! A ball how romantic! I wonder…

"Is Cinderella going?" I asked. I hoped she would, she deserved it! I personally would not like to go to a ball wearing a dress? Only in my nightmares! But, Cinderella was a princess of heart! She deserved to live in a palace…not in an old cranky woman's attic! Doing someone else's chores…it was sick!

"I don't know..." Jaq sighed, I could tell he wasn't happy about Cinderella's situation either.

We heard the door open and turned around to see Cinderella entering.

"Hello, you three. Have you become friends already?" She asked smiling. We all looked at each other before nodding. I smiled, since going on this journey I have already made so many new friends! It made my heart shine, I felt great.

Cinderella opened her wardrobe and pulled out a dressmakers dummy wearing an old pink dress.

"Oh, that's wonderful." She said smiling happily before turning to her dress. Humming softly to herself. What was she doing?

"You sure look happy, Cinderella." I said watching her happily. Good, she deserved to be happy since she worked so hard.

"Mm, I'm going to the royal ball tonight." She said sighing happily. "I guess dreams really do come true." Yes! That is such good news! I'm so happy for her!

"Cinderella!" Yelled the voice from earlier breaking the happy atmospheres. Oh! Hush up you!

"My dress will have to wait." Cinderella said sadly.

"Cinderella!" "Cinderella!" Yelled two different voices. There's more of them?! Poor Cinderella!

"All right, all right, I'm coming!" She called back. Not rude, but not too happy either. I felt sadness swell in my chest as I watched Cinderella walk out the door. Can't they ever give her a break?

"Poor Cinderelly... She not go to the ball." Jaq said sadly.

"Why not?" Ven asked shocked. I looked at Jaq sadly, I had seen this coming, but I had hoped that there was enough kindness in her stepmother's heart to allow her to go to the ball…but I guess there wasn't. How could anyone be that cruel?

"You see. They fix her. Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done. Say, got an idea! Ven-Ven and Lilacy help-a Jaq?" He asked excitedly.

"With what?" I asked. If it would help Cinderella I'd do anything!

"Fix-a Cinderelly dress for the ball." I beamed, I loved this idea! I loved this mouse! Genius!

"Jaq you're a genius!" I laughed happily.

"But what do we need to get?" Ven asked thoughtfully. I nodded thoughtfully, we can't just make a dress out of nothing…I hope Jaq has an idea because I got nothing.

"Look around the house. Lots o' pretty-pretty things." Jaq said scribbling on a piece of paper. And now the mouse can write? Seriously? Man, this mouse is literally a genius! "Here's a list" He said handing it to me.

"Thanks!" I said accepting it happily.

"Okay, let's do it. We'll go find whatever we need. Jaq, you and the others get things set up here." Ven ordered.

"Darling stay here and help them." I said getting a happy bark in return. That's my dog! Always happy to help. I gave Darling a quick pat on the head before climbing down the desk after Ven.

"Zugk-zugk!"

We started to head out, but Jaq stopped us.

"Ven-Ven! Lilacy! Careful Rucifee!" He shouted. Look out for who?

"Roos-a-fee"? Ven asked. Was he another mouse? Perhaps that was the name of Cinderella's step mother? No one's mentioned that name before…who is this person?

"Rucifee a cat-cat! Mean...sneaky... Jump at you, bite at you!" Jaq said menacingly.

"Great a killer cat joy." I replied sarcastically. I'm not really a cat person, that's why Master Byan got me a dog! But, I really don't like huge cat's that are out to kill me!

"Gotcha." Ven said before heading back towards the mouse hole. I shuddered, I really hope we don't find that cat… Shaking it off I scurried after Ven, I've wanted to help Cinderella since the moment I met her, now was my chance to do so!

First we headed to the living room, the place we arrived in, we figured we should start with a room we were semi familiar with.

"Okay first on the list pink fabric." I said looking down at the list Jaq had made for us. Okay, fabric, fabric…oh! Fabric! Surprisingly there was a large roll of pink fabric right on the floor in front of us!

"Easy." Ven said pulling the fabric around his shoulder like a scarf.

I chuckled. "You look good in pink Ven." He did look kinda cute…

"Shut up!" Ven muttered punching my arm, I giggled he looked even cuter when he blushed! Why did I just think that? I must have smacked my head harder than I thought when Cinderella moved the cage!

I quickly shook my head, trying to ignore my now rosy pink cheeks that was such an embarrassing thought!

"Okay next white lace." I said, looking around and sure enough Ven found some right there on the couch. We continued down the list until we found all the items. After double checking the room for any extra items we returned to Jaq with the goods. I was honestly feeling very proud of myself! That was easy!

"Still needs a pretty-pretty pearl." Jaq said. I groaned, I knew that was too easy! Oh well. Off we go!

"Leave it to us!" Ven said, dragging me to the mouse hole. Seriously I'm starting to get sick of him dragging me everywhere! It was getting old!

"Pretty-pretty pearl gotta be down-a-stairs!" Mary recommended, from where she was sewing a part of the dress.

We returned to the living room and saw the pearl resting next to a cat-or at least, next to a resting cat. I gulped, okay that cat is giant and scary, and I really don't feel comfortable with this! Ven slowly tip-toes over, careful to not wake Lucifer. For good measure, he waved a hand in front of the cat's closed eyes. I let out a sigh of relief when the cat didn't stir we're safe for now. I slowly picked up the pearl and turned around walking away very slowly. I see the mouse hole, we're almost there, so close…

"Look out! Rucifee!" Jaq yelled from somewhere in the room. What? I whipped around and let out a startled yelp, we were seconds away from being a cat toy! I cartwheeled out the way just in time. Jaq had saved us by throwing a ball of yarn at the cat, hitting it on the head. Jaq you are my hero!

"Mrowr!" Hissed the demon cat.

"Hurry! Hurry, Ven! Lilac!" Jaq yelled. Will he be okay? He is only a mouse and cats eat mice! Wit he's all the way up there and Lucifer's on the ground, Jaq'll be okay…still…

Ven and I raced toward the mouse hole as Lucifer tried to dodge Jaq's endless assault of yarn balls. Okay, Jaq's doing okay everything's going fine…for now. Everything was going fine until a loud bang filled my ears. Uh-oh! I turned around just in time to see Jaq on the ground about to get attacked by Lucifer. Oh no! No one hurts my friend! Let alone an over grown pussy cat!

"Ven!"

"On it!" He yelled charging towards the cat, I nodded following suit.

"Ooh that hurt..." Jaq murmured rubbing his head. He looked up and yelped when he noticed how close the cat had gotten. He was trembling like a leaf! Still carrying the pearl, I rushed in front of Jaq and block the cat's paw. Ven hit the feline with a fire spell causing it to retract slightly hissing in anger.

"Time to play, cat!" Ven stated summoning his keyblade.

"Ven-Ven! Lilacy!" Jaq cheered. I handed over the pearl, keeping my eyes on Lucifer. Rule #1: Never take your eyes off the enemy. First thing Master Eraqus ever taught me.

"Take the pearl, Jaq! We'll hold him off. Run!" I hissed.

"Zugk-zugk!" Jaq agreed. Taking the pearl and running. Good he's safe, now it's just us and you, flee bag!

"Bad kitty." I hissed charging forward after getting a few hits. But, then I saw an opportunity, smirking I jumped on to his bad and rode him like a bull.

"Lilac!?" Ven exclaimed surprised.

"This. Is. Awesome!" I yelled with wide eyes, finally the cat made a move to leave so I jumped back down. "Bye-bye." I giggled waving as the stupid cat ran off.

"Oh, that's a big "thank you"." Said the newly arrived Jaq. When had he gotten here? Oh well at least it's safe now!

"No thanks needed. You saved us before, so we saved you." Ven said smiling.

"That's what friends do, right?" I added. True friends at least.

"Zugk-zugk! Ven-Ven, Jaq, and Lilacy are good friends!" He agreed causing me to smile.

"Now, let's get that dress finished." I said racing off to the room.

A few hours later and after many, many pricking of fingers on needles we had finished the dress. And it looked great if I say so myself! It would look lovely on Cinderella!

"It looks great guys." I commented. We then heard Cinderella's footsteps. I squealed, it's time! This is so exciting!

"Quick hide!" Ven hissed shutting the wardrobe and hiding behind a leg.

"Oh, well... What's a royal ball? After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull and boring...and completely...completely wonderful." Poor Cinderella complained sadly. Oh! She has no idea what's about to happen!

"Cinderella!"

She looked over as we reveled the dress and gasped. Her face…it made all that hard work worth it! She looked so happy… it made my heart shine with happiness and pride!

"Is that my dress?"

"Yes it's a present from us." Ven said happily. His smile was so bright, it was contagious, it made me smile.

"Now you have a dress for the ball." I added just as cheerful. I just felt so happy for her! I couldn't help Terra achieve his dream, but I can help Cinderella achieve her's!

Cinderella laid her hand next to Ven, Darling, and me, I giggled as walked onto it. I watched as she did the same for Jaq, Mary, and Gus.

"Why, it's...it's such a surprise..."

"Hurry, hurry! Time-a go, Cinderelly!"

"Oh, thank you." She said happily changing into the gown. She came out a few minutes later.

"You look beautiful Cinderella." I said happily. It really suited her! We did a pretty good job, if I say so myself! I have to say we all make a pretty good team!

"Thank you all so much." She said happily before hurrying away to catch up to her step family. I smiled, her dream was finally coming true. I wonder if I'll be that happy when my dream comes true. But…what is my dream?

"Jaq-Jaq hope-a Cinderelly dream comes true. What's-a Ven-Ven and Lilacy dream?" Jaq asked a little while later when we were watching Cinderella leave.

"Huh? I wonder...Funny... I'd never really thought about it-at least until you asked me." Ven stated furrowing his eyebrows as he looked into his memories for awnsers.

I hummed thinking. I had been think about this for a while now, I don't know…I have plenty of wishes, like finding Xayomi again becoming a true guardian, but…were those my real dreams? I don't know... I wonder…

"My dream is to become a Keyblade Master." Ven finally spoke summoning his keyblade. I smiled, his dream…it was one wish our whole group shared…Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and I. But, Aqua's dream has come true…I hope Terra gets a chance to achieve his too!

"Hope-a Ven-Ven dream come true, too."

"I just need to keep on believing, right?"

"Zugk-zugk!" Jaq happily agreed. I smiled looking out to the stars. I wonder what my dream was. Oh well when I find it, I'll know!


	9. Chapter 9

The Missing Tale

"Still no sign of Terra!" Ven groaned in exasperation.

We had just arrived in a new world. This one was called the Enchanted Domain. So far it seemed to be a peaceful place, not an Unversed in sight, though I was starting to worry about Terra. How long had it been? Since we left home? A wee? More? I have no idea. Darling was asleep in my bag, poor dog was exhausted. Heck! I was exhausted!

"Don't worry we'll find him!" I told him smiling, though it was forced. Honesty I was starting to loss some of my enthusiasm, all we've been doing on this adventure is fight Unversed and chasing Terra, its starting to get boring! Plus…I'm starting to get a little homesick. After all Aqua and the Master must be awfully worried…

I shook my head, out of the past Lilac! Out of the past! I jumped slightly when I nearly walked into a wall, I was so focused on my thoughts I din' even notice it! After punching Ven in the arm for laughing at my obliviousness, I turned to my left where I spotted a door.

"Come on." I said opening the door. Maybe Terra would be on the other side?! Oh who am I kidding! That is not going to happen! And sure enough in the room: no Terra. The only living creature in the room was a sleeping girl and judging by the crown on her head she was a princess.

"Ah?" Ven asked looking puzzled, I furrowed my eyebrows as well. What was she doing asleep? It's the middle of the day! And she looked so peaceful…almost-no don't think like that Lilac! But still…we better get a closer look…just in case!

Gulping the two of us slowly crept closer, careful to not make a sound. After all it would be very hard to explain if she suddenly woke up and we were hovering over her…Talk about an awkward situation! We had just made it to her bed when suddenly-

"Stop, you get away from her!" Yelled a voice from behind us. I yelped! Who was that! Turning around I saw three small fairies in dresses and pointy hats. They stood with their wands drawn. I held up my hands in surrender! Who knows what fairies are capable of!

"Wha- Oh, I'm sorry. It's just, I've never seen anyone so beautiful." Ven admitted blushing. I winced, for some reason hearing Ven say that hurt my heart I wonder why. It-It cannot be because I like Ven! Right? All those thoughts I've been having….I-I like Ven?

"Who are you?" Asked the fairy in the red dress.

"I'm Ventus. But you can call me Ven."

"And I'm Lilac." I said a tad out of breath…no way…I have a crush…on my best friend? No! That's impossible! I don't like Ven like that, he's my friend…my best friend, I can't have feelings for my best friend! That is just….wrong. The reason why it hurt was-was….was because I am scared about Ven falling in love with a girl and losing focus on our mission! Yes. That's it. I let out a quiet sigh of relief. Wow! I almost made a huge mistake! Good thing I talked myself out of it!

"Oh... You don't seem bad, dear. I'm certain you have a pure heart, just like our precious Aurora." Said the green one, smiling kindly. She seemed very nice, all of the fairies do, they are just protective over this girl, I can certainly relate!

"Can you tell me why she's sleeping?" I asked, surely she would have woken up by now with all the commotion. Something about her…she had the same vibe Snow and Cinderella did…like a princess of heart, but her heart…wait! I couldn't see her heart! Her heart! It was gone!

"Long ago, Maleficent cursed her. Now she's stolen her heart." Said the red one. I gasped that was horrible. No one deserved that. So this girl was a princess of heart! But it took me so long to realize it! Well the main sign of a princess is the heart and her heart is gone sooooo… It didn't matter! I have to get her heart back! It's my job as a guardian!

"Hm... Well then, why don't we go get it back for her?" offered Ven. I nodded I may not be Aurora's biggest fan right now, but I'm still a guardian! And she is a princess of heart that I need to help, or else the darkness would over power the light in this world, I cannot let this happen!

"That's impossible, dear. Maleficent's home is at the Forbidden Mountain. It's not safe." Fretted the green one. Neither is running away from home to find your friend who a stranger threatened, yet here we are!

"I'm not afraid. We can't just leave Aurora like this. I can help. You gotta believe me. C'mon, let's go get her heart!" I encouraged. They had to help us! If they cared about Aurora as much as it seemed they couldn't loss hope in her!

"You know, you're absolutely right. The Forbidden Mountain is through the forest. Come along-follow us. After all, we wouldn't want you to get lost." Said the red one. Yes! We got ourselves a team! Now I can fulfill my role as a guardian! My first guardian mission ever! How exciting!

"I'd appreciate that." I said nodding.

"By the way my name is Flora" Said the red one.

"I'm Fauna." Said the green one.

"And I'm Merriweather." Said the blue one. Very pretty and unique names…cool!

"Nice to meet you." Said Ven "Now let's go!" He added rushing out the door.

I shook my head. Oh Ven…you're an awesome friend! Friend…right…

"Come along dear." Flora ushered gently shooing me along. I gasped shaking my head.

"O-Of course sorry." I exclaimed speed walking back to Ven's side, I need to stop losing myself in my thoughts, its going to get me in so much trouble someday!

Together with our new companion's Ven and I set out, to free a princess's heart and possibly find Terra, but I am not getting my hopes up!

As soon as we left the palace we became face to face with some, luckily we've gotten used to this so Ven and I were able to defeat the monsters fairly quick. So much for a peaceful world right?

We headed off into the forest, with the three fairies guiding us. Our journey was going fairly smooth that is until we came across a wall of green fire blocking our way. Seriously? Why the fire? Of course nothing can ever be easy!

"Looks like we're stuck." I commented. Perfect. Just perfect! First guardian mission: not going so well! I can't fail my mission when it hasn't even started!

"This must be Maleficent's doing." Flora growled. Man an angry fairy is just plain scary.

"I know." Said Fauna. She fluttered over to the wall and waved her wand at the fire. Magic sparkles appeared from the end of her wand and created a hole in the wall. The fire died down! We can now go throw! Yes!

"Shall we?" Offered Fauna. Magic is so cool!

"Yup." Ven and I said together. Finally! Mission back on schedule!

We entered the Forbidden Mountain and walked up the long rocky road. I shivered, not because I was cold, because everything on this mountain was grey! Even the wildlife looked dead. It felt like we were walking through a ghost town, it was…spooky.

After entering Maleficent's castle, we first approached the throne room, where we say two guards watching over a door. That must lead to Aurora's heart!

"Careful, they're Maleficent's." Flora hissed. She glared down at the strange animals with such distain and hatred it made me wince. She must truly love Aurora if she hates her captures this much! I wonder if Aqua, Terra, or even Xayomi would react like this if I was captured.

"Well, they ain't guardin' nothing." I muttered waving Ven to follow me. I slowly started to make my way down the steps careful to not be noticed, I had to wait for the right moment to make myself known or things could get bad.

I smirked as the bird minion yawned. Moment sighted! I gave Ven a thumbs up (the signal for "we can move in now!"). Ven chuckled lowly, before charging forward. I laughed slightly before following his lead.

"'Ten-shun!" Ven yelled as we approached the guards. One jumped slightly knocking his helmet into his eyes, while the other fumbled to grab his weapon. Seriously? What type of guards are they? Not very good ones that's for sure!

"No sleeping on the job!" I ordered, as I summoned my keyblade. Let's do this! Stage one of guardian mission: Activate!

The guards where difficult to take down, mostly because we were used to fight Unversed who by now we knew the weakness of, but these guys were new they moved differently and had different weaknesses. It didn't help that the original two guards called, like twenty of their friends for back up! But, luckily I have the best partner in the world, so it was much easier to take them down then if I was alone.

We entered the hall and made our way through the maze of magical walls. It was so aggravating! Honestly how many portals can lead to the wrong place! But, it also gave me hope because I knew we had to be close if the walls were that hard to pass through! Eventually we made it through the right portal and that's when I saw it: Heart. Aurora's heart. It was made of pure light, yep, Aurora was another princess of heart alright!

Ven was the first to approach the green flame, I silently wondered how we were going to free her heart? Ven, however seemed to know exactly what to do (somehow), I watched in awe as he pointed his Keyblade at the princess's heart, I smiled happily as the fire suddenly vanished leaving the heart free to return to it's owner!

First Guardian mission: Success! I smiled with the help of Ven I just completed my first mission as a guardian! Wait until I tell Xayomi!

"That should do it." I said. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't wipe the smile off my face! I just felt so proud! I never thought doing a job as a guardian would feeling this amazing! All those thoughts and more were running through my head as Ven and I started to make our leave. But suddenly, a flash of white surrounded my vision. What? What is this? Am I having a vision? No…this is different…but, if it's not a vision…then what is it?

_I saw a young man, whom I have never seen before, talking to a fully awake, Aurora._

_"__Don't you remember? We've met before." The man said._

_"__We...we have?" Aurora asked looking afraid. Was this a case of mistaken identity? Because obviously Aurora had no idea who this man was, however he knew her? How odd. How…suspicious…_

_"__Why of course. You said so yourself-once upon a dream." He chuckled taking her hand in his and walking through the forest. What? Am I the only one lost here? Maybe I missed something? But…Aurora did seem happy, and her eyes, I've never seen a couple so in love, it was kinda cute… I watched as the two stood together dancing all across the forest, it was so romantic! _

_Eventually the happy couple came to a stop beside a tree, Aurora leaning on her love's shoulder._

_"__I never thought I would meet you-outside of my dreams, that is." She said happily._

_"__Who are you? What's your name?" The man asked. Seriously? They already look so in love, but they don't even know each other's names? That is…kinda weird!_

_"__Hmm? Oh, my name... Why, it's..." She started. But her face quickly changed to one of fear._

_"__Oh, oh no, I can't..." She said as she started to run away. Wait! You danced with the guy, but know you're scared?! _

_"__Good-bye." She called, over her shoulder._

_"__I must see you!" He called after her._

_"__I don't know, maybe someday."_

_"__When? Tomorrow?" He question chasing after her._

_"__Oh, no. This evening! At the cottage, in the glen." She answered. Sure! Tell him your address, but not your name?! Why?_

Then the memory ended.

"What was that?" I heard Ven ask. Wait, had he seen it too? So, it wasn't a vision! But, then what was it? I'm a little lost here!

"Aurora's memory. She must have gotten her heart back." Flora cheered. So we saw Aurora's memory because we released her heart…okay…that makes a form of sense.

"So her dream came true!" Ven said happily.

"Like Cinderella's!" I added smiling brightly. Yeah! This was awesome, because it showed that dreams could come true! Which meant there was hope for Terra's dream yet! I grinned, this filled my heart with hope…hope for the future!

"Yes, not long ago. Dreams are very strong beliefs. Aurora's led her to her true love." Flora explained. Wait. Aurora's true love? Yes! That meant Ven couldn't be with her! Wait. Why did I care who Ven was with? I didn't like him. Did I? But I was snapped out of my thoughts by Fauna. Of course not! Don't be ridiculous Lilac!

"I see you hold strong beliefs too. Don't you, dears?" Fauna asked. She was so sweet like an Aunt or a grandmother, I wonder if I have either of those waiting out there for me? Maybe someday I'll find out.

"Yup." "Defiantly." We responded smiling. I do have a lot of beliefs, most come from being a guardian, my personal favorite is that darkness and light are equal one is not good and one is not evil, both must exist in one form or another. It sounds so poetic right?!

"You also have a strong light." Flora added, she was staring sat Ven with warm understanding eyes.

"Huh?" I asked. Ven has a strong light? I-I've never noticed…then again I have never tried to look into Ven's heart, I've never seen a reason too. I slowly turned towards Ven and stared, I tried to read his heart, but I lost my focus, when Merriweather said:

"All right. Hurry, we can't stay here!" Merriweather fretted. I sighed, I had been so close! Oh, well. Our journey is far from over, I can just figure all this out in the next world! As for now we have to get out of here! The six of us, Darling had finally woken up from her hibernation, quickly started to make our way towards the exit.

As we entered the throne room, I caught sight of a tall, dark, and _green_ figure standing in the center. That must be her! The one who stole Aurora's heart!

"Someone has released Aurora's heart. Tell me, children, was it you?" She asked turning to face us with a sharp glare that made me shiver. Her heart it was dark…black as night…I could only see a sliver of light in it it's small, but faint.

"Maleficent!" Flora hissed. So this was the witch who stole an innocent girl's heart! Not just any girl's heart a princess's! That is disgusting! Why would one try to harm a princess of heart?!

"Only 'cause you stole it in the first place!" Ven yelled angrily. I growled, clenching my fist to my side. This woman made me sick! Ven, in a fit of anger, charged forward ready to destroy. I had never seen him this angry before…it…honesty, scared me.

Right when he was about to strike the witch summoned more of that green flame and disappeared. I gasped, where did she go!? I rushed down to Ven, I stood behind him, keyblade ready, feeling safe knowing I could watch his back while he watched mine.

Where did that witch go!?

"A Keyblade... You must be Ventus." I heard the witch coo in a sickly sweet voice from above. How?! How did she know Ven's name?! How-Who told her about the keyblade? Finally I spotted her-she stood on the ledge above the throne, I growled and stared up at her. Warping was totally cheating!

"And you must be Lilac." She said looking at me, she smirked. I felt my nerve decrease slightly, but I stood my ground. I won't give her the satisfaction of seeing me weak!

"Huh? How do you know about us...and the Keyblade?" I questioned my voice wavering in fear. Whoever this woman was…she was dangerous. I felt my hands shaking slightly, no! I won't back down! Not now, not ever!

"My powers ensure I'd know of the key to bringing me hearts. Terra gave me a demonstration." She said in a sickly sweet voice again. What!? T-Terra?!

"Terra? He was here?" Ven asked desperately. No! Terra would have nothing to do with this woman! Right? No! Of course not! Don't you start doubting Terra, Lilac! What type of friend are you?

"Why, yes. In fact, it was he who stole Princess Aurora's heart." What!? First that old woman in the Dwarf Woodlands…now her? Could….could Terra….Terra what have you been doing?

"That's a lie!" I yelled shaking my head. Terra would never do that! I hope? No! He would never! Terra was a good person, he was like my brother, I knew him better than anyone, and I know he would never hurt anyone, let alone a princess of heart!

"I was asked to leave you unharmed...but it seems I have no choice!" She hissed summoning some dark magic. Looks like I'll have to fight her…not that I mind! I'll show this witch the true power of a keyblade wield.

Merriweather gasps and the fairies use their wands to become balls of light. They entered the battlefield and helped us fight the evil witch. That'll teach her! No one talks bad about my friends! No one!

I watched as Maleficent walked up a set of stairs, breathing heavily. Actually, it was more of a wheezing sound. Either way it did not sound good, not that I have a problem with that…Lying snake!

"There's no way Terra would hurt somebody like that!" Ven yelled. I nodded. We know Terra, and he would never do something like that! She was lying! She had to be….

"You don't believe me? That's unfortunate, for he agreed so easily." I winced. Could Terra have actually done that? Was that possible? Two people in two different worlds…Is it possible Terra is slowly sinking into darkness?

"He did?" Ven asked. I looked down at my feet, I didn't want to believe it, but…

"Ven! Lilac! Don't be fooled!" Yelled a voice I knew too well. It couldn't be! How did she find us! It was-

"Aqua!" I gasped. Then I gulped we are so dead! She was so going to give it to us! We ran away from home! She must be furious!

"Terra would never do that. You know that as well as I do." She said calmly. Maybe we weren't in as much trouble as I thought? I let out a sigh of relief, for now we're safe.

"Yeah!" Ven agreed I smiled. How could I have doubted Terra! I shook my head, what was I thinking? It must have been the stress! Yes, the stress from this journey is getting to me, making me think crazy thoughts!

"Ahh... The truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends. After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree... Ventus... Aqua… Lilac." She crooned. Causing us all to glare at her. She better shut up! Just shut up! She's lying! She has to be…

"The Master sent me." Aqua said, looking at us. Uh-oh. Here comes a lecture…

"We are so dead." I whispered to Ven. We are so busted!

"No kidding." He whispered back.

"Guys... let's go home." She said, she smiled warmly. I had missed her. So much, she's my big sister, my best friend, sometimes I had just wished I could have talked to her, get some of her wisdom. I wanted to go home, get away from all this craziness, but… what about Terra? The masked boy said-

"Terra's not ready to leave yet." Aqua cut in, she smiled, like she understood everything going on. I had missed that look…I had missed her.

I wanted to say yes. So bad. Leave the monsters and go home, who wouldn't want that? But the masked boy… I would go home, eventually. But first Terra needed us…I'll go home…someday. But, not now.

"Sorry, Aqua. But I can't go with you." I said, I looked to the ground afraid to meet her eyes. She wouldn't understand, but I had to do this. Maybe someday she will, but today she doesn't.

"What?" Her voice. Oh, her voice! It broke my heart! She sounded so hurt, so confused. I wanted nothing more than to sit down and explain everything…but, there isn't time.

"It's just...We have to find him before it's too late!" Ven answered, I looked at Ven surprised. I had honestly been expecting Ven to side with Aqua and go home, ha, I should have known better Ven's too stubborn to back down from anything. I'm glad, I don't think I could have done this by myself…but now I could continue travelling with my best friend that made the whole situation so much easier.

"Ven! Lilac!" I heard Aqua call after us, but I ignored her, I'm sorry Aqua, but we have to do this, maybe someday you'll understand.

"Terra, where are you?" I whispered. I summoned my armor gently placing Darling in the basket. Maybe in the next world, maybe, just maybe, we'll find him.


	10. Chapter 10

The Missing Tale

We were flying in the Land in Between. Looking around for a world to land on. I had the feeling we were being followed, but I didn't want to worry Ven, but whoever was following us had a dark heart a pitch black heart. Is that even possible? I have heard of hearts of pure light, but never of pure darkness! How is that possible?

Suddenly I felt the figure getting closer and closer, he's coming! I turned towards Ven to warn him, but by then, it was too late. The figure had already zoomed past us. I gasped the person with a pitch black heart, it was the masked boy!

"Him again!" Ven hissed watching him fly away. How had he found us!? Did we have a tracking device on our backs or something!?

"We have to follow him!" I needed to know why he had a heart of pure darkness! It wasn't normal! Plus, maybe we could get some answers about Terra off of him!

We trailed the boy to a world that was best described as barren and dead, there was no life anywhere. Darling suddenly ran off behind a rock sniffing. Had she found something? Never mind! I had to focus on the task at hand!

"Where's he hiding?" Ven mumbled. I shook my head, I couldn't see him anywhere! I took a breath and tried to focus on the world around us…there was a dark aura…coming…from…behind us! I yelped and turned on my heel, sure enough…there he was…the masked boy.

"There he is." I hissed. Ven turned and glared at the advancing by. It was his fault, he caused all of this! Things were going amazing until he and that freakish Master showed up!

"All right! What did you mean about Terra being a different person?" Ven demanded angrily. He better give us some answers! Or else…you don't mess with my friends…and this boy needs to learn that lesson.

"Exactly what I said, idiot. The Terra you know will be gone forever." He said in a bored tone. How can he talk like that! Like a life doesn't matter! He truly is darkness, cold and cruel! But…maybe he just needs someone to share their light with him…because as I said darkness isn't bad, people of darkness aren't born evil, this boy can't be all bad!

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Ven yelled. Weather he was good or bad, this boy needs to start giving us some answers!

"Stupid or True." He answered holding out his arm and summoning a…No!

"A Keyblade?" We gasped out staring. I growled and summoned my own. The darkness may not be all bad, but this boy needs to be taught a lesson. Nobody talks down to my friends…nobody!

"Good. Let's see what you're made of." He answered. I was going to enjoy this.

"Of course we can't have your little sidekick interfering" He added. Wait! What is he talking about! Before I could do anything the boy created a strong force. I yelped trying to block the wind with my keyblade, I felt my feet skidding on the ground no! I can't give in! I ground my teeth together no! I yelp as the force intensified, no! I can't, it's to strong! The wind shoved me back, I tumbled to the ground, Ow. I slowly rose to my knees rubbing my head, where was Ven?

He was rushing towards me, he was okay. I let out a sigh of relief, he's fine, now I have to worry about me. I tried to rise to my feet, I felt slightly shaky, I suppose tumbling through the air would do that to a person. Ven was almost upon me now, I took a shaky step toward him.

I paused, the boy…what was he doing?! He had his keyblade aimed at me! What was he doing?!

"Guard." The boy drawled. A beam shot from the tip of his blade, I yelped putting my arms up in a defense motion, but no pain came, what? Had he missed? I slowly lowered my arms, there was nothing in sight…I was fine, Ven was fine…weird. I slowly took a step forward.

"Ow!" I yelped, what a wall? I slowly tapped it, the masked boy didn't miss! He had created a force field around me! Now I can't help Ven! Oh no! Let me out! Let me out! I started pounding on the walls!

"Lilac!" Ven yelled racing towards me. I banged on the walls with all my might, but it was no use I was trapped. My eyes widened, the masked boy, he was moving towards Ven, he's going to attack! Ven turn around! Turn around! I had to warn him!

"Ven!" I yelled. But I was too late the masked boy had already sliced at Ven knocking him away.

Ven laid on the ground too weak to get up. No! Oh god, please no! Magic! I can heal him!

"Cura!" I yelled thrusting my hand out, the magic shot forward only to come shooting back at me. No! Stupid force field! It made my magic unable reach him. No! Not Ven please not my best friend I prayed. Please! Please!

"That really all you got? Man, you are worthless." The masked boy said approaching Ven.

"Shut up!" I yelled. Summoning my keyblade and slashing at the walls with tears in my eyes. I can't lose him! I won't just stand here and watch this! I have to help him! I have to do something! Let me out!

"I'd be going against the Master's orders, but so what? As far as I'm concerned, your job here is done." Stated the boy. He gathered energy with his Keyblade and shoot a large blue orb at Ven. "No! Stop!" I screamed. Everything happened so fast. The fire…it collided with Ven… and when it dissipated nothing was left…Ven was…gone…

"No" I cried falling to my knees. Why? Why!? Damn it why! This isn't fair! Ven did nothing wrong! Nothing! I dug my nails into the dry earth beneath me, I sobbed…no…Ven…why? Why!? Aqua was right! I never should have left home! This was my idea and Ven paid the price for it…

"Don't worry! You're safe." What? Who was that? I slowly moved my head to the right and gasped! Ven was alive! But, How? I drew my eyes to the figure next to him, it appeared to be a…giant mouse? And he had a keyblade!? Oh, I didn't care what species he was! He just saved my best friend! Wait…was that Darling? Is that what she smelled! Darling brought him to us…what a good dog! I started sobbing in relief Ven's okay! He's really okay! Thank god! Thank you, thank you god!

"Heal." The mouse called. Ven was then covered in a bright aura and woke up. He's okay, he's going to be oaky! Oh thank goodness! Whoever this mouse was I owed him a lot…who was he? He just saved my best friend, and he didn't even know us. That right there is a good person. Said, mouse inspected Ven to make sure he was okay, before whirling around to face the masked boy, an angry look on his face. Yeah! Teach the jerk a lesson!

"Tell me where you got that!" The mouse demanded pointing at the devil child's keyblade.

"Keyblade's are not something you use just to bully somebody around! Here, I'll show ya!"

"We both will!" Ven declared standing beside him. I leaned forward slightly, Ven are you sure?! He seemed okay, but I was scared, what if the masked boy got him again? Then again he has a partner now…please keep Ven safe.

The two worked as a team, much like how Ven and I did, the boy was tough, but he didn't stand a chance between two Keybearers. I watched as the boy collapsed on the ground…was he gone? Was this all over? No…it can't be! That was too easy! Plus the barrier is still up! He's alive!

Just as I suspect ted, the boy leaped to his feet, seemingly perfectly fine, how strong was this guy! Ven and the mouse gasped reading there weapons for another fight, I gulped, Ven looked exhausted. Could he handle another round? It didn't seem possible!

"Humph, you win." The boy muttered opening a dark portal behind him. I let out a sigh of relief, good he was leaving…Ven could try to handle another fight, but he looked incredibly tired, he needed to rest! "Consider yourself on probation." He walked backwards into the portal (so macho.) and it vanished. On probation? For what? Who is this boy? And how does he connect to Ventus?

I slowly raised my hand to where the border had been, my hand went right through it! I beamed it was gone! I was free! Free at last! I rose to my feet…Ven.

"Probation for what?" Ven muttered. He seemed so confused, so worried. Oh! I didn't care! I'm just so happy he's okay!

"Ven!" I shouted. I raced forward blinded by my excitement, Ven turned towards me smiling slightly. I jumped into his arms hugging him tight. I breathed deeply, I thought I had lost you…Ven.

Ven's eyes widened…Lilac was hugging him? And he…liked it…it was nice and warm. He skeptically wrapped his arms around her. Inside his heart something clicked.

I yelped. What was I doing?! I have been through this! I don't-I can't like Ven! He's my best friend this was so…awkward! No! I gently pulled away from Ven, this is ridiculous! I blushed bright red. This was sooooo embarrassing!

"Eh hem. Thanks for before, I owe ya. The name's Lilac. And he's Ven. what's yours?" I asked hurriedly wanting to change the subject. Ven was blushing too, geez, I am so humiliated! Please stop staring at me Ven!

"I'm Mickey." The mouse chuckled. Mickey…cool, name! And was he laughing at us?! I suppose we did look kinds ridiculous…I am so embarrassed right now!

"I see you've got a Keyblade." Ven asked with a red hue to his cheeks. Well at least I'm not being embarrassed alone, don't look at him, so embarrassed!

"Yep. I've been training' under the great Yen Sid. He found out the worlds are in trouble, an' I sorta took off without telling' him." He said rubbing his head sheepishly. Ha! I feel ya pal! Guess we aren't the first apprentices to run off!

"Well, that makes both of us. We ran off, too." I admitted sheepishly.

Mickey then took out a star-shaped stone. What's that? I've never seen anything like it! It looks kinda like our Wayfinder, a few differences, but the shape was definitely the same.

"All I hafta do is think it, and the Star Shard will take me anywhere I wanna go. At least I thought it would, I haven't quite got the fine points down, like...when, or where... It just kinda kicks in whenever it wants to. But I wouldn't have met you if it hadn't brought me here." He said happily. Causing us to laugh. That sounds really cool, there are so many types of technology I haven't seen before, so looking at this star shard was really exciting! "Ya know, it might not be an accident. Maybe it starts working' 'cause it's reacting' to something'." As if on que the star started to shine, its light was so bright! It grew bigger and bigger until all I could see was light!

I winced, it was too bright! Ugh! I clamped my eyes shut, it hurt to look at it! After several minutes, I nervously opened my eyes, I sighed the light was gone. Good, but somehow we ended up in the land in between and on my glider?! Wow, Mickey wasn't kidding that star does what it wants! Wait…Where was my best friend? And my dog!?

I wiped around and let out a sigh of relief, okay, Ven was there standing on his glider, I couldn't see his face, but he appeared to be as confused as I was! And then I felt slightly stupid considering Darling had been in my basket the whole time! But…where was Mickey, I don't see him anywhere!

"Do you think Mickey went down there?" I asked Ven. I was so thankful for my helmet right now! It hid my blush, I really was embarrassed about that whole hug thing! When did things get weird between us? Was it before we left? After? I don't know…best to just forget about it! We're best friends….and that's all that matters!

"One way to find out." He said replied. I nodded, very true! We better get down there and check it out. Even if Mickey wasn't down there, Terra might be!

As we came to a stop I took a look around town, we appear to have landed in what looked like the center of a large village. No one was around besides an elderly duck with a cane passing by. No sign of Terra…Wait…Was that-?

"Mickey?" Ven asked. Sure enough a few feet away I saw two large ears disappearing through a gate. Ah-Ha!


	11. Chapter 11

The Missing Tale

This world was gorgeous, so full of life, and the flowers where pretty to! The only bad part was the Unversed. But there have been Unversed in every world, what was I expecting? They seemed to be attracted to something because they were incredibly strong and moved around in large numbers! Could another Princess of heart be located here?

Either way I'm getting sick of all these monsters! Everywhere we went Unversed, Unversed, and more Unversed! Can't we for once go to a world without anything that wants to kill us? Is that so much to ask?!

Following Mickey through the gate we found ourselves in front of a large castle. Wow! I've never seen a castle this close before! It's beautiful! Just like the rest of the town!

"Are you sure Mickey went this way?" I asked staring at the castle, why would Mickey come here? What business did a keyblade apprentice have in a castle? Was there more to Mickey than we know?

"How many large walking mice do you know?" He asked giving me a look. I shrugged, he had a point though I hate to admit it. We did see Mickey (or what we thought was Mickey) heading this way, so it's our best option as of now!

We ran up the stairs and saw two large men in uniform guarding the large doors of castle. One with short brownish-red hair and the other with long black hair tied in a ponytail, their eyes are closed. Maybe we could just sneak past them? What was with the guards we've et so far sleeping on the job? It's kinda disgraceful!

We slowly approached trying not to wake them, but right before we got to the door we were met with crossed swords. Great. They were not sleeping…well we can always ask to see if they've seen Mickey, it kinda made our search easier!

"Hold on." Said the one with black hair. He stared down at us with dark violet eyes, they unnerved me…but I can't back down! I have to know if it was Mickey!

"The castle is presently closed." Said the other. That's strange, I swore those were Mickey's ears…maybe I was mistaken? No, how many creatures can have ears like that? It has to be him!

"But somebody just came this way! He's a friend of ours." I explained, I know it was him! I had to be him! The two guards stared at each other what they are hiding? They know something I don't!

"We aren't aware of any visitors. Now run along home, boy, girl, before the monsters get you." I rolled my eyes, they only knew the half of it.

"I coulda sworn it was him." Ven muttered. I patted his shoulder, I guess we had been on a wild goose chase this whole time. Bummer.

"Probably just another walking talking mouse." I giggled, walking away. After all we have met two in our journey so far! What's a third? Ven chuckled before elbowing me in the gut. I let out a quiet sigh, I'm just happy we are out of that awkward faze, I am still so embarrassed about that. Now we can just go back to how we used to be, friends, best friends.

I jumped back, I had been so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't noticed that a giant Unversed had appeared in front of us! I summoned my blade, its show time!

"They're here!" Said a guard from behind us. The two guards step in front of us and toward the monster. Hey! You don't know what you're doing! This is our job! Out of the way!

"Radiant Garden shall not fall under the likes of you."

Ven and I shared a look. Fighting Unversed was our job. Civilians weather they are guards or not don't stand a chance. We rushed past them. Guardian coming through!

"Leave this to us!" Ven declared as we chased after the monster. Of course it moved! They can never just stand still! Oh, well I could use a run!

"Stop!"

"But you're just a child!" I sighed it was true. I was only a child, I hope no one else ever has to deal with the stuff I'm dealing with.

We chased the Unversed back to Central Square, where it was antagonizing the elderly duck with a cane. Seriously? Antagonizing the elderly? Do these monsters have no limits? How rude!

"Ach! How dare ye!? Back off, ye fiend!" He squawked and pointed his cane ant the creature. Yeah, that's not gonna help ya old man sorry. "Ye'll not be gettin' my money!" Really he was more concerned with the money than his own life? That is just plain sad.

"Look out!" I ordered as Ven threw his keyblade aimed at the creature. The last thing we need is to injure the old coot, I really don't want the guilt of harming an innocent civilian in my bucket of torment!

"Aye! I will!" He yelled clutching his hat while ducking.

The blade hit the Unversed causing it to back away from the gentlemen making a sound similar to a growl of agitation. The unversed turned away and started floating towards the Town. Dang it! It got away. I growled, it won't get too far if we keep moving! Ven and I jogged after the monster, but paused when-

"Hold on... Wait a moment, you lad and lass. Don't I even get a chance to repay ye." He continued. What? Seriously? I mean it's nice for him to care, but we have to catch up to that monster or it could harm more innocent people!

"Oh, you don't have to." Ven said looking uncomfortable. He worriedly looked over his shoulder back to the monster, it was turning the corner! We'll never catch it if we don't go now!

"Yeah it's what we do." I added we turned around to run. It's almost gone! We have to go now!

"Now, just hold yer horses. I dinna mean me fortune." The duck squawked. I sighed the Unversed had left. If this geezer didn't stop talking we are never going to catch up! I mean, it's wonderful he cares enough to thank us, but we have to go! Can't he thank us later?

"Maybe a wee bit o' gold, or a small token of..." He continued to ramble.

"Well, could ya make it fast?" Ven groaned. Seriously! Just saying thank you would be enough! I didn't have time for this! It was a kind gesture but the Unversed was getting away! It could be attacking an innocent person as we speak!

"I know-I've just the thing in me hat!" He keeps treasures in his hat? Well, at least he'll be able to get to it fast…I was jumping from one foot to the other, tick-tock, tick-tock! We have to go!

"Hmm?" Ven asked raising an eyebrow. I guess I wasn't the only one to find the treasure holding hat weird…

"C'mere." The duck said happily. I sighed, obviously this guy was not taking the hit…better just do what he wants so we could get out of here!

We walked up to him and he smiled slyly, covering part of his face with his hat. Creepy old duck. What is he up too? It doesn't matter as long as he makes it fast!

"Ye can tell me. You came here from another world, didn't ye?" I gasped and Ven gulped. We are so busted! How did he know? The world order = broken! The Master would throw a fit if he knew!

"Dinna worry. Me bill is sealed. Yer secret's safe with me. I'll not be askin' ye any awkward questions. Ye see, 'tis the same with me." Really! I never meet someone who wasn't from the world they were on originally. I honestly didn't know anyone other than key bears could travel t other worlds! How did he get here?

"Huh?" Ven asked, looking surprised. It occurred to me that Ven never meet someone like this duck either, so many new experiences! But, how was this repaying us?

"I asked a wizard named Merlin to bring me here from another world. After all, adventure is the mother of industry!" He said chuckling. This duck really seems to like money…yet he didn't seem selfish exactly, after all he did offer to repay us, I suppose there are many different, and somewhat strange, people in this and every world.

"Great! That all?" I asked getting ready to bolt after the monster. If we really hurried we'd be able to catch it! But, we'd have to go now!

"Ach, but I'm holding ye up." He said reaching into his hat. No kidding. You really are completely ignoring everything we are saying aren't you? Just pay us, so we can do our job! Please!

"Here these are lifetime passes to Disney Town. Ye'll have buckets o' fun there, or my name is not Scrooge McDuck." Scrooge said handing us four tickets. Disney Town? Is that another world, possibly this duck's home world? How cool! I look forward to going there, once we defeat this monster!

"There y'are-enough for you two and two grown-ups." Ven took them and inspected them. Cool. Two adults huh? I know exactly who to give them too! And judging by Ven's smile, he had the same idea as me.

"Huh..." I muttered taking my ticket. I honestly was kinda excited about this! I've never been to a fair before! But, I've heard of them and they look and sound awesome! But, we better take care of that Unversed first…OMG the Unversed!

"Come on Ven! The Unversed!" I shouted slapping myself in the head. How had I forgotten that?! Ven and I turned around and started after the monster, I skidded to a stop suddenly; almost forgot! "Thank you very much for the tickets!" I called to the duck flashing him a happy smile, before bolting after Ven. We have an Unversed to stop!

Ven and I chased the Unversed down into a town that appeared whyere most of this world's resident's lived.

"Hang it all! Can't I get a moment's peace!?" Shouted a voice from inside a house we were passing by. I turned to see an old man in a blue robe walk out of his house.

"Mister, get inside. It's not safe out here." Ven fretted, looking behind him at the Unversed, not letting the monster out of his sight. Please don't be as talkative as the last old person we encountered!

"Oh, ordering me about-now that's unsafe. After all, I'm Merlin the Wizard. Oh ho... More scamps looking to wake the powers inside them, is that it?" What? How could he… wait…is this the same wizard who brought Scrooge here? He must truly have some amazing powers! But, does that mean he knows I'm a guardian? He must! After all he did know I wanted to wake the power inside me and become a full guardian! He truly is a great wizard!

"What? How'd you know?" Ven gasped, his eyes grew huge. Partly because he was curious and partly because he was excited, he had never met a wizard before!

"We wizards have a knack for knowing such things. The book is inside on the table. You may have a gander, if you like." He walked back inside and Ven lifted an eyebrow.

"What book?" He asked. Curiously I opened the door and walked in. Merlin's house looked quite small, but it had this cozy feeling to it. I surveyed the area…book, book, book…Ah-ha! Book! There it was sitting right on the table, like Merlin had said!

Excitedly Ven rushed towards the book. I chuckled, Ven sometimes acted like a little kid, especially when it came to new experiences and magic! By the time I arrived at the table, Ven already had the book in his hands. He inspected in, nothing interesting about it…it was just an ordinary book right?

"Open it!" Maybe the magic was inside? Ven nodded and did as told, as soon as the pages a separated a blinding flash of light exploded in my vision.

"Yikes." Ven gasped dropping the book. What on earth!? It was haunted!

"Maybe we should leave." I said dragging Ven away from the haunted book. I have no idea what that was, but it was scary and I wanted no part of it! Besides, the Unversed was still out there, causing a ton of trouble no doubt, we better go after it!

We raced off toward the Unversed, by the time got there two others were already fighting it.

"Ven! Lilac!" They shouted, wait they knew me? I squinted my eyes, wait, blue and brown hair?! Oh my god, is it? Could it be?

"Terra! Aqua!" We yelled back. They were here? Terra? Terra! After months of searching he was here! I could see him! He's right in front of me! Finally! We were all together! My family…it was back! I was about to yell out, but I shook my head, later…we'll talk later. Now we have an Unversed to defeat!

We summoned our Keyblade's ready to pitch in. The Unversed had split into three different parts, perfect! I smirked, one for each team. Unversed you just signed your death certificate! Everything was going fine at first, we were each fighting our own part, but suddenly the three combined into one huge Unversed! In order to defeat it the three of us will have to work together! Not that I have a problem with that!

"Terra!" Aqua shouted. She started charging forward, I nodded she was signaling us; it was time for the finishing blow!

"Ven! Now!" Terra ordered, Ven nodded understanding the request.

"C'mon!" Ven shouted.

Aqua made the first move: slicing the monster over the head, Terra and Ven followed suit attacking as one slashing the monster through the chest, finally it was my turn. I charged forward blade ready and jumped! I hit the monster right through the middle. The monster fell to the ground, only to disappear into darkness seconds later, he's gone. We did it!

"Got 'im." Terra said, smiling brightly. He sounded so relieved, how long had they been fighting that thing before we showed up? Who cares!? We were finally together! I grinned racing over to join the circle the others had started.

"We make a good team." Aqua said smiling. I grinned, it has been too long since I've seen that smile! Actually, it's been too long since I've seen Aqua at all! Even longer for Terra! I had missed them so much!

"Sure do." Ven chuckled. I laughed too, right when I was about to lose all hope here we were together! We really were a great team, we always have been, and I hope always will! Good thing we met that old, blabber mouth of a duck! Otherwise we may have missed seeing them! Oh! Right the tickets!

"Ven. Tickets." I whispered to him.

"Oh yeah! We got you these tickets." Ven said pulling them out of his pocket.

"For what?" Terra asked confused. Wait till you find out! Maybe we can all go together! I grinned at the idea, yeah! A nice family vacation! No Unversed, just the four of us playing games! That would be amazing!

"Lifetime passes to Disney Town." I said as Ven passed him a ticket. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face! I was just so excited! The mere thought of all of us being together again…it made my heart sore! "He said to-He said to take two grown-ups." Ven finished while handing Aqua her ticket.

"You mean us?" Aqua asked sharing a look with Terra causing both of them to laugh. What? Had we said something weird? We just gave them tickets! What's so funny about that? I pouted. Why were they laughing at me!?

"Listen to me, Ven, Lilac... We need to get you two home—"Aqua started, but was interrupted by Ven. Honestly, I was cool with going home now! Because we were all together we could now give Terra a warning…everything was a 'okay! Sure, I would love to stay and grow stronger, but…if we had to go home I could rest easy knowing Terra would be okay!

"It's okay, Aqua. Trust me, that guy in the mask is history. He'll never bad-mouth Terra again." Ven chuckled. I wasn't so sure, yes they knocked some sense into him, but he was alive and he didn't seem too happy about losing. But, after Terra gets a warning, he'll be more aware and he'll be fine, and Ven and I…well we can go home and relax!

"You saw the boy in the mask?" Terra said strongly gripping our shoulders. What was with him? Did something happen that we didn't know about? D-Did he know about the masked boy already? How was that possible?

"Y-yes?" I muttered surprised. Terra…had never reacted like this before!

"Vanitas... Ven. You let Aqua take you home. You to Lilac." He ordered. What no! If you're hiding something from me I want to know! Plus…I was okay with going home if I had to, but…there are still four other princesses of heart out there! And even more worlds! I-I wanted to continue my journey and grow stronger! Sure, going home and relaxing would be fine and all, but…it now accord to me that Ven and I'd be all alone! And…And I didn't want that! I want to be with them!

"No way. I wanna go with you guys." Ven complained. And I nodded. We have grown stronger! We can handle our own in a fight now! We should be able to go with them! This isn't fair!

"You can't. We have a dangerous task ahead of us. I don't want you to get hurt." Terra replied. Oh c'mon! Stop babying me! I'm fifteen years old! I'm not a child anymore! Ven and I can handle any dangerous task you throw at us, but you'll never know that if you don't give us the chance!

"But-"I started desperately.

"And what is this dangerous task, Terra? It doesn't sound like what the Master told you to do." Aqua reminded. The Master told Terra to do something? Is that why he left? Maybe we should have gotten more information before we ran off, Oh well! Too little too late! Better get that info now.

"It might be a different route, but I'm fighting the darkness." Terra replied. What? I'm really confused…is this about Terra's Mark of Mastery exam? Is that why he left? To fight the darkness?

"I'm not so sure. I've been to the same worlds as you and I've seen what you've done. You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness." I gasped. Had Aqua lost hope in Terra? Terra has a right find his own path! Terra knows what his own limits are, Aqua! You're the one who told me back at the Enchanted Domain not to be fooled by other people's words! Did you lie?

"Listen to yourself, Aqua. Terra would never—"Ven shouted. He looked just as shocked as I was. How could Aqua think Terra would hurt someone on purpose! He would never do something like that!

"You mean you've been spying on me? Is that what he said to do? The Master's orders?" Terra demanded with narrowed eyes.

"He was only—"Had the Master even lost hope? Why would he think Terra would hurt someone? Because he had darkness in his heart? Because he lost control for a few seconds? Everyone has darkness in their heart! Even the Master and Aqua, they just push it down so their light is more dominate! If Terra's heart has a tad more darkness than light, that does not make him a bad person! Somebody with more light than darkness is just as able to harm a person as one with more darkness! The Master should know that! I know that! It's not fair that he judges Terra so harshly because of one little mishap!

"Aqua..." I said. Not too long ago she said to not lose hope in Terra! She is being a total hypocrite! How could she do this to me!? To Ven!? To Terra!? She…she is being completely unfair! Just because Terra has a little more darkness in his heart, it doesn't mean he'll hurt someone! As a guardian I know both elements are equal. It's what people do with these elements that makes the person good or evil, not the amount of the element in the person's heart!

"I get it." Terra replied heatedly. Oh, Terra…this was so unfair to him! Terra turned around and angrily started walking away. Wait! Terra don't go off on your own when you're angry! That's never a good idea!

"Terra!" Ven called after him. I took a couple steps forward to follow him. Maybe we could talk about it? Keeping it all bottled up inside is a sure fire way of letting the darkness take control! Also! We never told him what the masked boy said!

"Just stay put!" Terra yelled. I paused, what? Terra…Terra has never raised his voice at me like that. I took a step back as if instead of yelling at me, he had struck me. What? What did I do!? What did Ven do? We did nothing, but side with him! I shook my head, no…Lilac, he's just upset…not at you, just give him some time, he'll come around. Great job Aqua…thanks for nothing.

"I'm on my own now, all right?" He growled. I didn't know if he was telling us or himself.

"Terra, please! Listen! The Master has no reason to distrust you, really! He was just worried." Aqua pleaded, but she was ignored because Terra continued to leave. Great job Aqua…hope your proud of yourself…This was all your fault.

"You're awful, Aqua." Ven exclaimed, his face looked so hurt. I understood exactly how he felt, Aqua…what happened to you? Ever since you became a Master you've changed and it is not for the better!

"So now you know the truth. But the Master loves Terra, and you know that too." That's what you said last time too. I'm not so sure about that any more, all the Master…and you seem to care about is the light, but what if you start using the light to hurt people, you'll be just as bad as someone who using the darkness for evil do you people even realize that? Either you don't, or you do, but you're just ignoring it in favor for your own beliefs.

"Were you also "ordered" to take me home?" Ven asked and was answered with silence. Of course she was…the Master…does he want us to come home, so he can fill our head with stereotypes about the light and darkness? I'm sure he's doing it for our best interests, I do care about the Master, but I already have opinions on the light and darkness opinions that all guardians share, and I won't change those opinions for the Master's favor. The Master was like a father to us all, and as a father, shouldn't he respect our wishes and opinions? Shouldn't Aqua? She used too, what has becoming a Master done to her?

"Aqua... Now that you're a Keyblade Master, you've let it go to your head. I'm gonna go find Terra." Ven said running off. I quickly made a move to follow, but I paused…Aqua has lived with the Master a lot longer than I have…its possible she was never even given the chance to consider other options, and as a guardian it's my duty to educate others, because the bias against one element could lead to something big and terrible.

"Aqua. You know that light and darkness are equal. But, the amount in one's heart matters little, it's the choices one makes with those powers. Terra can use darkness it's his right, just as it is our right to find our path." I said before catching up to Ven. I sighed. One friend was getting to close to the darkness, one was being too biased on the light, and the other… was too naïve to understand what was going on. I shook my head, sometimes I wished everyone was born with a balanced heart, then I wouldn't have to worry about my friends falling prey to either element. I groaned, my head hurts…

We headed back the way we came, I sighed, all of this nonsense about dark and light it was really getting me down, I wish we could just be the way we were, back before the Mark of Mastery exam…I looked away from my feet and back towards the direction we were walking. I gasped, ahead of us a young child was surrounded by Unversed! Ven had already run ahead keyblade ready, I rushed after him, I had to get the kid to safety.

"Run!" Ven ordered jumping in front of the child. He drew his keyblade and slashed an Unversed down. The kid just stood there staring at the monster in shock, oh come on! I grabbed the child's hand and dragged him up the ramp, a safe distance from the Unversed.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked kneeling down to his height. He looked fine, and didn't even seem scared…maybe he was in shock.

"No." He whispered. Maybe he was just a quiet kid…either way Ven was waving us back, he must have finished off the Unversed. Wow! He works fast!

"Looks like they're gone. We're safe." I sighed, good I had been worried about Ven, and this was the first battle he had truly fought alone! But, he did great! "Come on, we could escort you home if you like." I explained to the kid, I gave him a warm smile gently taking his hand, I led him back down to where Ven was waiting.

"Ienzo, where are you? Answer me." Called a voice. Oh! The boy had released my hand and was walking towards a blond man wearing a lab coat, this must be the boy's guardian. Well at least we don't have to escort him home then.

"Ah, there you are. Didn't I warn you not to wander off, child?" He said to Ienzo. Wow, do all kids wander off at some point? Guess Ven and I are normal! Who knew! The man turned his attention to us, I got this weird feeling from him, and it wasn't a good one!

"I see we owe you our thanks. We have done our best to raise the boy...since his poor parents are not here to do it." I looked at the boy's blue eyes. I knew exactly how that felt. Poor kid, well at least it sounded like he had a lot of people looking after him! That's good. Still I feel bad for him, no one should be without their parents.

"Oh. You're on your own, huh?" What?! He did not just say that!

"Ven!" I hissed stomping on his foot. That was so insensitive! How rude! You don't just go up to someone who lost their parents and say "You're alone." That's like putting salt in the wound! What was Ven thinking!?

"Ow! ...Sir, I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's a tall guy dressed kinda like me-have you seen him?" Ven asked glaring daggers at me. I simply sent him a smirk, serves him right…

"Hmm... Perhaps I did see him in the Outer Gardens. Just follow this road." The man pondered, pointing. Well that saves us a lot of wandering around!

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"Thanks." Ven agreed.

"No, thank you, for keeping Ienzo out of harm's way. And... Well, let's say I have a feeling we are destined to cross paths again." He said smirking. I watched him leave with Ienzo, what an odd man…not to mention creepy.

"Okay he's creepy." Ven whispered. I nodded, I watched the man walk away, Ven had taken the words right out of my mouth.

"No kidding. We better get to Terra." I stated. I honestly just wanted to get as far away from the man as possible, I felt like he knew something I didn't which is near impossible considering we just met.

We followed the route the man suggested, surprisingly the man had been correct, for standing in the garden was Terra! Yes! We made it! He hadn't left yet!

"Terra!" I called happily, now we could warn him. He'd be safe, and that's all I truly wanted. Darling barked happily running towards Terra, I giggled and followed her lead. Ven was just as, if not more, excited than I was and he quickly out ran me, arriving next to Terra first.

"Take me with you!" Ven pleaded, he even tried to do the puppy dog face, a known weakness of Terra's. I skidded to a stop besides Ven, just in time to see Terra shaking his head no. Ah come on!

"I can't do that, Ven." Terra answered sternly. I sighed. Why not!? We helped you take down that Unversed. We can take care of ourselves! Stop treating us like a couple of babies! It is really annoying!

"Why not?" Ven complained pouting slightly. I crossed my arms and glared. This was so unfair!

"I just- When I really need you, Ven. I know you'll be there. You too Lilac." He responded. What? He-He actually trusts us like that? I still wish he'd take us with him…but its good to know he doesn't think of us as helpless babies anymore.

"Well, why wouldn't I? You're my friend." I said smirking. Of course I'd help him! He may be a knuckle head, but he is still my best friend! Ven nodded happily, correction, he's our best friend.

"Yeah. You're right. Thanks, Ven. Lilac." He smiled warmly. I beamed, I had missed that smile. The one that had always made me feel loved and protected, I didn't say a word as Terra summoned his armor. I would miss him, but I knew Terra has his own mission to attend too, he needs to find his own path…and so do I.

"We'd better tell Aqua." Ven said, as Terra disappeared into a portal. I nodded, she'd want to know Terra left. Maybe she let what I said sink in? Maybe now she'll be back to her regular self…or maybe that's just my wishful thinking.

We found her in the Central Square, I wonder how she got here…perhaps she was chasing after us? Either way, were here now it's best we just get this over with.

"Aqua!" Ven yelled. We jogged side by side to where Aqua stood, she looked startled by our sudden appearance, but that expression quickly changed to one of seriousness. I sighed, it looked like what I said had changed nothing, unfortunately. Oh, well. Guess I'll just have to except that Aqua is going to lean heavily on the light, I suppose that's fine as long as she knows what she's doing.

"Lilac. Ven. Were you able to find him?" She asked.

"Yeah, but... He's gone." I said sadly.

"Right. Then I can't stay here." She concluded. Maybe we could go with her? No. She's not going to let us, why even try. Unfortunately Ven didn't have my same way of thinking.

"Let me go with you, Aqua." Ven begged. She's going to say no, and she's going to be mad.

"No, Ven. Do as I say and go home." She said sternly almost yelling but not quite. Told you so.

"Why won't you let me?" Ven said sighing and looking down. I took this time to look into Aqua's heart, yes, she had more light then darkness, but she has made the correct choices with it. She uses the light to defend, not to hurt. Good I had been worried, it's not that I don't trust Aqua, I love her, I just don't want anything to happen to her!

When I was living with Master Byan I read a story about a person who used the light for evil, the person went crazy with destroying any darkness, but darkness is in everything, so they would usually go on a rampages that left many people hurt, and many more dead. It scared me…I knew Aqua would never use the light to hurt someone, just as Terra would never use the darkness to hurt someone! Its up to the person, on how they use the element, it's not the elements fault it was used for evil.

I gasped, a vision was coming on! What was this one about? Well, one way to find out.

_This vision was about Master Eraqus's past…I see…that's why he is so dependent on light, and why he was so determined to keep all darkness away from us. He had lost a friend to the darkness, his best friend. This friend had grown curious about the darkness, and seeked to control it. The knowledge the he learned…it changed the friend he once knew into a completely different person, as darkness does to those who let it. The friend used the darkness to harm Eraqus, that's how he got those scars._

_The Master…he had lost his best friend to darkness…and he was scared of losing anyone else he loved to it as well. _

_So that's why…why the Master was so hard on Terra…he was scared of losing him. _

I was brought back to reality with a gasp. Oh my gosh. Master…I am so sorry! I thought you were going to end up like those terrible people in the past, who became obsessed with light, but all this time you were just trying to protect me. So I wouldn't end up like your friend…a person who let the darkness change them, someone who learned to control the darkness, but grew too bold and used the darkness to hurt someone…to hurt Eraqus. I am so sorry.

"I don't want to put you in harm's way." I jumped. Aqua…I'm sorry I doubted you! You are just scared of the darkness influencing Terra's decision. Like how I was worried of you being blinded by the light. I am so sorry!

"You understand?" She asked pulling away. I do…wait…what are we talking about? Oh. Right…going home…that vision totally got me off track. I still think that Aqua was being too motherly, we could help! But, I guess there's no changing her.

She engaged her armor and walked past us. Ven looked very sad, I was sad to see her go as well. I was also disappointed that she didn't seem to have the same faith in us as Terra did. I watched her go, only thinking about how wonderful things used to be. I wish we could go back to those days. I sighed sitting down next to Ven on a flower bed. I remember the first time I actually connected with Aqua. Before things changed.

_I had just arrived in the Land of Departure. I had only been there a week and I couldn't sleep. It was incredibly dark and it was thundering and lightning. I was petrified of thunderstorms and Xayomi wasn't here to make me feel better. I yelped as another slap of thunder sounded. I crawled out of my bed and clutched my blanket tightly around me. I walked down the hall way to Aqua's room. I shyly knocked on the door. Aqua opened the door rubbing her eyes. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt and dark blue pants with moons on them. _

_"__Lilac?" She asked tiredly, but woke up immediately when she saw me crying._

_"__Lilac, honey what's wrong?" She asked worriedly. A loud thunder clap interrupted me and I screamed covering my ears in terror. _

_"__Oh scared of thunder storms." She murmured._

_I shyly nodded. She gave me a friendly smile. _

_"__Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" She offered smiling sweetly. I shyly nodded smiling. _

_"__Come on then." She cooed. Showing me her bed. She crawled in first and held the covers so I could crawl in next to her. I whimpered as another thunder banged. But, calmed down when Aqua pulled me in her arms and started to rock me softly singing to me. _

_"__Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine..." And before I knew it I was asleep. _

The vision ended with a jolt. I looked over to see Ven staring at his wooden keyblade he obtained from Terra. Had he been carrying that the whole time? I sighed, those were good times, good simple times. He started spinning the blade around a few times in his hand, until he lost his grip on it. I watched it fly through the air before landing at someone's feet. It had landed next to two boys one with red hair and one with blue. The bluenette just kept walking, not giving the toy a second glance, his friend on the other hand-

"Huh?" Said the red head. He knelt down and picked the toy up. He smirked and looked over at Ven and me. Great. Didn't this kid learn to not touch things that don't belong to him!

"This yours?" He asked. Ven did nothing but nod.

"Lea, we don't have time for this." Complained his companion. What's the rush?

"Lighten up, Isa. It'll only take a sec." He waved him off walking over to Ven.

"You still play with toy swords? That's cute." Lea chuckled holding the toy out toward him, hilt first. Ven grunted and I remained silent, this kid was so annoying. He doesn't know anything! And Lea tossed the blade away. He better be careful with that! If the blade broke, I break him!

"Now this right here—" He paused pulling out two Frisbees. "Tada! Whaddaya think?"

"Not a whole lot." Ven remarked in a bored tone.

"They look like badly painted dinner plates." I said shrugging.

"You're just jealous. I'm Lea. Got it memorized? What's your names?" He said tapping his temple. Why do I have a feeling that line is going to get very old very fast?

"Ventus."

"And her?" Lea asked, point at me. First off: Its rude to point! Second: I can speak for myself! Rude, kid.

"'Her' can speak for herself. The names Lilac." I snapped. This kid was asking for a punch. And I am very happy to deliver!

"Okay, Ventus. Let's fight!" What? Why? Talk about random.

"Fight? Why would I wanna do that?" Wow. Ven must really be down if he doesn't want to spar. Still this kid was weird, doesn't he and his friend have a place to be?

"You scared of losing? C'mon." Lea said childishly. Oh. He has no idea what he's asking for! "Hope you're ready." He said jumping a few paces back. I smirked. This kid is in for a surprise if he thinks Ven's going to lose to him!

Ven thought for a minute before giving a small laugh, standing up with a bright smile on his face. I smiled happy to see Ven back to his old self. I had missed that smile, the smile of my best friend.

"Yeah! Now we're talkin'."

"You're gonna be sorry!" Ven laughed readying the keyblade. Oh yeah he is! Eh. I might as well be social, while Ven kicks this kid's butt. I walked past them and stood by the other boy, what was his name again?

"Hi. I'm Lilac." I said smiling. I held out my hand, might as well make a friend while I'm here.

"Isa" The boy replied, giving me a tiny smile as he shook my hand. At least he was mellower than Lea, and he did seem nice.

"No offense. But is your friend always like that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. It wasn't meant to be offensive, it's just he was so hyper…unlike anyone I had ever met.

"Lea? Yep 24-7 never stops." He muttered smirking. I chuckled, those two reminded me so much of Ven and I it was funny. They seemed really close, well of course they were they had no outside forces trying to rip them apart. No Mark of Mastery exam changing everything about their group. No job that makes things twice as complicated, their lives were so simple…honestly I envy them. I shook my head, not the time to wallow in self-pity Lilac. I thought as I turned my attention back to the fight.

Ven was winning of course, he had a couple months of experience, not to mention years of training under his belt, meanwhile Lea was just an average kid. Oh, well it'll teach Lea to choose his fights more wisely. I watched Ven get several hits on Lea, only stopping once the boy was on the ground panting.

"You...had enough? 'Because I'm willing to...call it a draw if you are."

"Huh? Right..." Ven said chuckling. I gave him a high five. He fought hard, he did good.

"From where I stood, the only thing you drew was a big L on your forehead for "Loser," "Lame," "Laughable"..." Isa commented. I giggled, I don't know why, but I found that hilarious! It reminded me of the good times, back when Terra and Aqua were always there for us.

"Wha-Isn't this the part where ya...cheer me up for somethin'?" You're just havin' a bad day," or... "That's what you get for pullin' your punches!"" Lea complained sighing. "Some friend."

"Oh, you mean I was supposed to lie." Isa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ya see what I gotta put up with?" Lea commented flopping on the ground "Sure hope you don't have friends like him." He complained

Lea smiled causing Ven and I to start laughing, making Lea and Isa laugh also. I had missed this feeling. The feeling of just laughing and goofing off with friends, it seemed like centuries since I've just laughed to laugh…I woinder…will our group ever be the same again?

"Lea, we have to go." Isa chuckled.

"'Kay." Lea said standing up.

"Already?" Ven said sadly. I admit I was sad that we couldn't spend more time together. I felt like we could become a nice group of friends, but I knew we couldn't stay, we're Keybearers we had to keep moving, or else risk breaking the world order.

"I'll see ya when I see ya. After all, we're friends now. Get it memorized."

"Okay, Lea." And he left. I was sad to see him go, but we had our lives and they had theirs…Maybe someday we'll meet again, and maybe then we can become true friends. Maybe…someday. Ven sighed. "Must be nice... knowin' who your friends are." Ven chuckled. I frowned. What? I guess what Aqua and Terra had said really did impact Ven harshly, after all it was obvious both were hiding details from us, and…do true friends keep secrets from you? I always thought we were all so honest with each other, but I guess I was wrong…

"Aqua did tell us to go home." Ven's smile dropped. I smirked. "But she never said when." Ven's head shoot up with a smile.

"Heh. At least I know who my best friend is!" Ven chuckled wrapping an arm around me. I giggled and leaned on his shoulder, I love this guy, he's my best friend. And if I was to be stuck with anyone, I'm glad it was with him.


	12. Chapter 12

The Missing Tale

We decided to travel to Disney Town, considering we had two life long passes. Besides it sounded like a friendly place. The perfect spot for us to make some new friends and relax! We entered the town, gazing at the colorful buildings, noting an ice cream shop to our left. Sweet! Not to self: Stop by that later!

"Tada!" I jumped back as a large figure jumped down in front of us. It faced away in a bright outfit, with a red cape. What the what? Who is this kook?

"Wearin' the mask of peace and hope..." He swirled around "...comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It is me-Captain Justice!" he? Declared striking a pose. Okay weirdo alert. Um…okay…I am scarred for life now, I all of a sudden really want to go home. Please?

"Huh? Umm..." I muttered backing away slowly. By my feet Darling growled at the masked figure. See! Even the dog knows this guy is nuts! Who is he? What's his deal?

"Young children! Do my hero-senses detect that you got troubles? Just say the word, and Captain Justice will make all your problems disappear!" He declared staring at us. Um…Who? Please don't be talking to me, please don't be talking to us! Please just ignore us you weirdo!

"Uhh...Wh-who, me?" Ven stuttered. The figure simply nodded. Dang, he was talking to us.

"I'm just trying to make some friends-Never mind, forget it." Ven said sadly. I sighed I highly doubt that anyone would be able to solve our troubles. We have way to many…and most of them are things we can't tell inhabitants of different worlds!

"Don't be intimidated by my magnificence. Go on and spit it out. Then...remember to vote Captain J." "Captain Justice" said. Ah-Ha! Vote! What did that mean?

"Vote?" I questioned. Seemed to me that this guy was trying to get something out of helping others. He certainly didn't seem the type to try and help others out of the goodness of his heart, his hear had a tad more darkness than most, I bet it's made of greed, greed or stupidity.

"Oh! Well, uh, forget that." He corrected himself. "How can I help? That's the only reason I'm here." Yeah I'm sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night. I chuckled at my own thought, rolling my eyes.

"Hmm... I know! Tell me about your town. Everything's so festive. Is it always like this?" Ven asked. Good choice Ven! Now that he mentioned it I was interested to know the cause for all the decorations as well!

"Huh? That's it-nothin' else? Well, the festivities are on account of the Dream Festival-which is why I've made sure there's carnival stuff all over town." Okay now that did sound cool. And it was nice of him to help out with the carnival…even if it was for his own personal gain, but it's the thought that counts.

"Really? Like what?" I asked excitedly.

"Ho ho, you gotta see it for yourself. Wouldn't be much of a dream if I just told ya." True enough.

"Right. Thanks." Ven said smiling. He was already peering around Captain Justice, looking for any cool stuff the Captain might have hidden! I smiled, Ven truly did act like a child sometimes, but in these desperate times it felt nice to have him around to brighten the world up with his smile!

"And kid, don't you go forgettin'... Captain Justice is the one who solved all your problems. That would be Justice with a J!" Okay back to him wanting something. I sighed, I guess some people aren't as kind or as giving as the other people we've met on our travels.

"Uh, sure. I got it, Captain Justice." I said smiling awkwardly. He didn't even solve a problem! He answered a question! Sure it was helpful, but any other citizen could have answered it too! He's giving himself way too much credit!

"Aww, phooey! This stinks! Now we can't open the ice cream shop!" We heard a yell from the ice cream shop. We looked over to see three small ducks in various color outfits, and a mouse dressed in a regal pink dress.

"Trouble? Rescue is on the way!" Captain Justice shouted running towards them.

"A festival, huh? Well, maybe we can make some new friends." Ven said cheerfully.

"Maybe. But I want to check out that Captain Justice figure. Something's strange about him." I said watching him.

"You mean how he fit in that outfit?" Ven asked causing me to burst out laughing.

"No! I meant why he is helping people. He mention votes. I'm just curious." I explained giggling. I smiled, Ven could always make me laugh, it was one of his best qualities…next to his smile…the one that could brighten up a room…I shook my head. Stop it Lilac!

"Fair enough." Ven said grinning. There. That's the smile I love…

We made our way towards the ice cream shop, noticing how Captain Justice was talking with the three ducklings, who didn't seem too happy to see him. We walked up beside him and stood watching the scene unfold.

"Well, if it ain't the last kid Captain Justice Saved. 'Fraid you'll have to get in line. I'm working on another catastrophe here for these fellas-Huey..." The red duck turned to face us. "Dewey..." The blue duck "...and Louie," The green duck. "My good friends."

"Now, I'd hardly call it a catastrophe." Said the Mouse. She spoke so elegantly, like…like a queen…oh my! She was wearing a crown! This must be this world's queen!

"Yeah, all we were tryin' to do was make our own special recipe ice cream." Started Huey.

"And we had a little trouble." Continued Dewey.

"Come on, it's not really that big a deal." Louie finished. Did they talk like that all the time? Because that sounds like it'd get old really fast.

"I'm 100% positive you're the victims of sabotage!" Captain Justice ranted. Okay….I know I just got here, but I highly doubt that's the case, he's just trying to make a big deal out of nothing!

"Not even close! Quit makin' stuff up." Dewey Complained. I knew it! I felt bad for these kids, first their machine breaks then they have to listen to this moron make random stuff up just so he could look good!

"It's just the ice cream machine." Louie explained sadly. I turned my attention to the machine, what's wrong with it exactly?

"Unca Scrooge left it for us...but we can't figure out how it works 'cause it's so complicated." Huey said sadly. Wait could their uncle be the same Scrooge who gave us the passes? Wow, that explains how he got the passes…

"Aw, we're sorry, Queen Minnie. We wanted you to be the first to try our special recipe ice cream." Dewey said sadly. Aw. I felt my heart melt, what can I say? I'm a sucker for little kids, especially ones who were trying to do something good, like these kids.

"Oh boys, it was very sweet of you to think of me." Queen Minnie soothed. I knew she was a queen! I wonder if she was an acquaintance of Mickey's…I got this feeling that this was Mickey's home world, but I don't know why….

"We tried." Louie agreed, but he still sounded disappointed.

"Say no more. Leave it to me-one bowl of ice cream comin' right up!" Captain Justice said. Oh no. This could not end well! I have no doubt this guy is only going to make the situation worse!

"You're just gonna make a mess. Leave it alone, Pete!" Pete? Was that his real name? Then why was he going by Captain Justice?!

"That's Captain Justice!" He stomped the ground, making the ducks jump. Hey! What type of hero yells at little kids? This guy is one big phony if I've ever saw one! He tried out the ice cream machine, but only managed to get scoops of various flavors and colors all over the dancing stage. Great job Captain Useless.

"This machine is busted. It just needs a good poundin'..." Said the frustrated "Pete" Then he started hitting it with his fist! He's going to break it!

"It does not!" The Queen cried in horror! He better at least stop if the queen says so! I mean that would be just plain disrespectful if he didn't!

"Hey, do you think I could give it a shot?" Ventus offered.

"Or me?" I asked. I mean, we'd probably do a lot better than that whack job! We could at least try!

"No, if Captain Justice can't fix it, there ain't nothin' you can do, kids."

"Maybe not, but there's no harm in trying." Ven answered glaring at Pete. Ven brings up a very valid point. Besides there's no way we could do a worse job than you have!

"Yeah! And better you than him. Here ya go. These are the directions for the machine." Stated Huey. He walked up to Ventus and handed him the directions. I cracked my knuckles. Let's make some ice cream!

Ven climbed into the machines operating chair, we already had planned our strategy, Ven would do the operating of the machine and I'd stand on the ground next to him and explain how it works and what to do. After a couple miss fires the two of us finally got the machine to work with Huey, Dewey, and Louie's help of course.

"Mmm, how yummy. What a wonderful treat! I don't think I've ever had such delicious ice cream. Thank you-uh, oh, oh dear..." The Queen trailed off. I gasped, we had forgotten to introduce ourselves in front of the queen! How embarrassing, not to mention rude!

"Oh, Ventus. Just Ven is fine." I gave Ven a look, didn't he realize he was talking to royalty!? Show some respect!

"And I'm Lilac. My apologizes your majesty." I exclaimed bowing down to show respect. I kicked Ven in the shin, seriously? Couldn't he take a hint? He yelped before following my led glaring at me from the corner of his eye."

"Oh! No need for that dears! After all it's thanks to you two the ice cream machine has been fixed!" The Queen said smiling. Wow. This queen is very kind! I rose back into a standing position, I had read of queens who would behead someone for looking at them! This kingdom was truly blessed to have such a kind and understanding queen.

"Way to go, Ven and Lilac!" Cheered Huey. I blushed, before smiling. We were happy to help! They were such sweet kids, it's the east we could do!

"I see... We had to push this thingamajig the other way." Declared Louie. I rose an eyebrow laughing, very scientific Louie.

"Hey, I just got an idea! We could let our customers make up their own favorite flavors of ice cream!" Dewey exclaimed as they hoped off the machine. Oh! That's a cool idea! Business would be booming if they did that, I'm sure of it!

"Not with that machine! Well... The kids mighta got it to work this one time. But junk like that needs to get junked!" Pete declared about to destroy the machine! Not on my watch! What was his problem!? Didn't he care about these kid's or even the queen's feelings?! Some Hero!

"Don't you dare, Pete!" Ordered the Queen. Ven and I readied ourselves in front of the machine. I was more than willing to fight this coward if he disobeyed a queen's direct order!

"Fine. But Captain Justice will return!" He declared running out. Oh, go blow it out your old wazoo! I sighed, now that he was gone I could finally get some answers!

"About "Captain Justice"-you said his name is Pete?" I asked facing the group.

"Yeah, he's the biggest troublemaker in town!" Huey declared angrily. Why am I not surprised?

"I bet he's just callin' himself Captain Justice 'cause he wants to win the Million Dreams Award." Dewey offered. Ha! I knew he was doing it for his own gain! But… what's the Million Dreams Award?

"What's the Million Dreams Award?" Ven asked curiously. Okay…sometimes I think we can really read each other's minds! It's actually kinda scary!

"That's one of the Dream Festival events. Everyone votes for who they think is the town's most exemplary citizen." The Queen explained.

"I get it. So that's what he meant by "vote."" Ven said. I knew it! I knew it!

"I told you he was up to something." I pointed out. I knew the moment I set eyes on that guy that he was trouble, I mean he might as well called himself: Captain up to no good! It was so obvious!

"And if ya win the award, ya get a really cool prize!" Louie continued. Oh! What's the prize?! I guess I'll have to wait until the winner is decided! Wonder who it'll be?

"Oh, it's just a small token, nothing elaborate. The event is supposed to help us appreciate how much we all look out for each other every day. That's the spirit of the award." The Queen explained. Aw! Tats so sweet, and that award did not belong in the hands of that no good Pete!

"Well, that sounds nice enough..." Ven agreed smiling. He was looking towards the sky no doubt wondering what the prize might be.

"Pete just wants to get his grubby hands on the prize." Huey said furiously. Ugh, that self-centered jerk! That is just plain low!

"And he knows that nobody's gonna vote for him if he puts his own name on the ballot!" Dewey continued. That seems to take away the whole point of the reward! How terrible!

"But nobody's fooled!"

"Yeah!" The three ducks laughed. I chuckled as well it'd have to take a pretty dense person to not recognize someone in that stupid of a costume! What was Pete thinking?

"Wish somebody was looking' out for me." Ventus murmured. I whipped my head towards him. He didn't…did he…he did! He actually forgot our promise! Why I have half a mind to-!

"Hey! What about me! Have you forgotten our promise?" I asked faking anger. Honestly, now that I thought about it, I wasn't that surprised it had slipped Ven's mind. After all we have had many other things to worry about lately! Plus this promise was made for years ago! But…it still matter to me.

"Oh yeah." Ven exclaimed, he looked shocked, like he was surprised at how he could have forgotten such an important event. But, the shock slowly disappeared into a smile as the memory came flooding back to him as well.

When I first arrived in the Land of Departure Ven and I had stuck together like glue. One day we decided to make a promise. That we will always be together and to always watch out for each other.

I smiled as I was pulled into a vision. This time…I was happy to receive it!

_I was eleven years old. It had only been about three months since my arrival at the Land of Departure. We had just finished up the morning training and Terra and Aqua had headed inside to get us some water. Ven and I where racing around the place trying to prove who was the fastest. _

_"__Ven! Slow down!" I panted as my knees started to buckle. We had been running for a long time…I was getting tired!_

_Ven laughed speeding up. He didn't realize I was being serious, mostly because I had pulled that trick several times before. (I know, I know Boy who cried wolf. Blah. Blah. Blah.) Anyway I tried to catch up only to trip on a \ rock. I yelped as I tumbled down the hill. To spare you of the details, because believe me it was not pretty. I landed at the bottom of the hill with a twisted ankle. _

_Tears started to fall down my face. My ankle really hurt! Ven rushed to my side. His eyes where huge. _

_"__Lilac! Are you okay?" Ven cried. _

_"__What do you think!?" I yelled crying. _

_"__I'm going to get help!" Ven demanded getting up to rush off. I gripped his wrist. _

_"__Don't leave me!" I cried. _

_Ven slowly kneeled down at my side. I was taking shacking breaths trying to calm down. _

_"__Never." _

_"__What?" I asked whipping my eyes. _

_"__I will never leave you. We will be best friends forever. And I promise to always have your back. Do you promise to have mine Lilac?" He asked holding out his pinkie. _

_"__Yeah! And we have to promise to take our Mark of Mastery exam's together! And we'll pass together!" I said smiling despite the pain in my ankle. _

_"__And! And we must both become Master's together or neither one of us becomes one!"_

_"__Perfect!"_

_That was the day we swore our sacred oath that nobody ever new about. _

"Lilac!"

"Huh!" I jumped as I was rudely brought back to reality. Oh, no! I did it again didn't I!

"You were having a vision again." He hissed. I sighed why do these always happen at the wrong times. Ever since the beginning of our journey Ven has warned me about how dangerous my visions were, he understood I had no control over it, but he still worried.

"Lilac. If that was to happen on the battle field-." Ven started.

"I know!" I snapped. "I'm working on it." I sighed. I as trying hard to keep them under control, but I have no idea how to do so! I never learned how to be a guardian all the knowledge I knew came from either experience or ancient texts that were very broad! And its not like my parents could help me! I have no idea what to do!?

Ven sighed. He knew how stressful my visions could be. "Come on lets go." He said taking my hand leading me away. I looked at our connected hands and I could not help, but blush.

Together we took a walk around the fair. After a while we split up to go look at things that interested us. Ven wanted to go play some games, meanwhile I was interested in some of the shops people had set up. During my travels, I meet some more of the townsfolk a horse named Horace, a cow named Clarabelle, and two chipmunks called Chip and Dale.

After a couple of hours I decided to go look for Ven, I hoped he was having a god time! When I found Ven, he was standing in front of a ring toss game. He had a huge smile on his face as he took something from the booth's director, a chicken, whose name I learned earlier was Clara Cluck.

"Hey Ven what's up?" I asked approaching my friend. I wonder what he won, he sure seemed pleased with himself.

"L-Lilac? Nothing! Nothing at all." Ven rushed hiding something behind his back with a blush on his face. What the-? Alright, something's up! And I want to know what it is!

"Nothing huh?" I asked trying to peek behind his back. What was he hiding!? Why won't he tell me?

"Yep nothing!" Ven yelped backing away. What the heck? What's gotten into you Ven?!

"Ven!" I yelled aggravated. What was he hiding?! Why can't he just tell me?

I was going to question him further. But Horace came up to us. Ven, you just got lucky! This conversation is far from over!

"Hey guys they are announcing the winners come on!" He declared shoving us towards the stage. I glared at Ven, I was so going to interrogate him later! I am so going to find out what he's hiding, I'll find out if it's the last thing I do!

By the time we arrived, the citizens of the town had already gathered at the stadium in the Main Plaza, waiting for the festival to begin. I smiled finally I get to see who won! I wonder…I hope it isn't that Pete…though I doubt anyone would vote for him!

"Who do you think's gonna win this year's Million Dreams Award?" Horace asked the crowd of towns folk. I leaned closer to listen to the conversation, maybe I'll get a peek at who it was!

"Boy oh boy! I hope it's the guy I voted for!" Chip declared, happily. I had gotten to know Chip a little and I knew he despised Pete just as much as the rest of the group, so that counts his vote out.

"I voted for him, too!" Dale laughed. Same goes for his brother, Dale might be a little…dense, but he was far from a fool.

"Now that we got so much business at the shop, maybe we'll be number one!" Huey said to his brothers. I shrugged, maybe I had stopped by earlier and their store had a huge line! It wouldn't surprise me one bit!

"Wow, Unca Scrooge sure would be proud of us if we actually won!" Dewey thought. That money loving old duck? I bet he would be proud no matter what, he seemed very kind, especially if your business was doing as well as it sounded!

"Yeah, and I bet Unca Donald would be pretty surprised, too." Louie agreed. Another Uncle? How big is this family?!

I quickly drew my attention back to the stage as I saw the Queen arrive, with her lady in waiting Daisy Duck, who happened to be the triplet's aunt! She must be this Uncle Donald's girlfriend or something. I had only spoke with her for about three seconds, but she seemed very kind.

"Hello, everyone, and thank you for waiting. Now, it's time to begin the main event of our Dream Festival-the Million Dreams Award presentation."

I saw Pete standing in the gazebo wearing his Captain Justice uniform with crossed his arms. I growled, why did he even show up? If he had so much as spoken to the citizens of town, he would have figured out that no one here was voting for him!

"Heh! Just skip to the part where you say my name. This is a shoo-in!" he muttered. He better shut up or he is getting a pop in the nose. Seriously? Whatever, just let him daydream. He'll come back to earth soon enough!

"Oh, how very exciting! This year we have multiple winners. The Million Dreams Award goes to...Ventus, Aqua, Lilac, and Terra. All four of you!" The Queen announced as the citizens cheered. Wait…What? Us!? But…we weren't even citizens! Still that's so kind of them to vote for us! Wait…Terra and Aqua!?

"You mean Aqua and Terra were here?" I asked hopefully. Blushing from all the attention I was getting. The whole crowd had gathered around us clapping and cheering, but I caught no sign of Terra or Aqua. I turned towards Ven, but he shook his head. He hadn't seen them either. I sighed, how had we all been in the same world, but not run into each other!? It's crazy!

"Whaddaya mean!?" Pete yelled getting onstage. Oh boy, this is not going to be pretty.

"There's gotta be a mistake. Everybody voted for Captain Justice. I made sure! Now, go on, tell her!" He ordered turning to the crowd who said nothing, I pretended to file my nails, frustrating Pete. What? I hadn't voted for him! I hadn't voted for anybody!

"Better try the other one..." He muttered. What was he talking about? He walked off stage and changed costumes in a flash. Oh god…its worse than the other one!

"The rogue racer, Captain Dark!" He strikes a pose, I winced, my eyes! They burn! Man he is trying way to hard. Can't he take a hint? Clearly not, you have to feel bad for the guy.

"Pete, we counted the votes very carefully. Ventus, Aqua, Lilac and Terra won. Oh, Pete, I think you tried to do something good, but you were doing it for the wrong reasons, and you went about it the wrong way. Still, a couple of citizens must have thought you had goodness in you, because you actually got a few votes. They knew you were looking out for them." Queen Minnie declared happily. Wait. Someone actually voted for that slug? Well I suppose he did do some good, but as the queen said: It was all for the wrong reasons!

"Big whoop! I don't need their lousy votes. Just cough up my prize!" He yelled reaching toward her. How rude! That is just plain sick, discarding someone caring for you like that! And then raising your hand towards a queen? That is just sick!

"Pete!" She yelled causing him to stop. I have to admit the queen was quite intimidating when she wanted to be!

"They voted for you because they believe in you and care about you. How could you look down on that? I've tried to forgive a lot of things you've done, but this is too much. Now you've finally crossed the line." She hissed glaring daggers. Uh-oh Pete's in trouble now! Good. He needs some time to learn his lesson!

"Like that matters to me. Besides, what are you gonna do about it?" He mocked. Ohh. You shouldn't have asked that. I thought as a group of guards started approaching, I had learned these brooms were the royal guard and they were not a force to be reckoned with!

"Ha! I'm gonna let you cool off for a while. Guards!" She called. I smirked as the group of guards marched onto the stage surrounding Pete in a big circle. Good, he needs to learn to control that temper! And to also appreciate what he has!

"W-wait, what?" Pete gasped as they closed in around him and lifted him off the ground.

"Hey! Let me go! Put me down! What!? No, you can't-no, no, no-hey, easy! Ow!" He shouted as they carried him offstage and out of the plaza. I couldn't help but smirk. He got what he deserved. Though I do wish he had done all those deeds for the right reasons, because he did work very hard! Oh, well, maybe someday he'll learn, one can hope.

"Now, shall we continue the ceremony? Would the four winners, Ventus, Aqua, Lilac and Terra, please come up and join me on the stage?" Ven and I walked up onto the stage. I looked around for Terra and Aqua. Where they here?! I don't see them…oh…

"Oh dear, it looks like our other two winners couldn't make it here to be with us today."

I sighed.

"We must have just missed them." Ven said sadly. I nodded, we were so close ! Then again what would Aqua do if she found out we disobeyed her orders to go home? She'd be pretty mad that's for sure! But…I do miss her and Terra too, maybe in the next world.

"Perhaps you two could accept the award on their behalf. After all, you've been so kind to so many here at the Dream Festival. So now, I hereby present the Million Dreams Award as a token of how much you matter to us. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, everyone." I said blushing. I waved at the crowd, it was so nice of them to vote for us even though we weren't even citizens!

"Thanks" Ven agreed, smiling at the crowd happily.

"And as an extra treat, we've created something special-an ice cream flavor just for you. Double Crunch ice cream for Ventus! And Sea Salt, Paopu swirl for Lilac!" She announced. She happily passed Ven a bowl of pink ice cream with chocolate and strawberries in it, before passing me mine. My ice cream was in a plastic cup it was, a strange mix of orange and light blue ice cream I have never seen before, and on top was a chocolate covered cone. I licked my lips. It looked delicious!

"Oh my, I wish I had my own ice cream flavor!" Horace said longingly.

"What's it taste like?"

"Go on, try it!"

I licked my lips and used my spoon to take a bite of mine, while Ven went savage and tool a bite without his spoon. I grinned the blue ice cream was fantastic! It was salty yet sweet…and the orange ice cream it was mixed with tasted just like fruit! It was delicious! I had never tasted anything so good!

"What do you think?" Queen Minnie asked, smiling at is hopefully.

"Delicious! You did an amazing job!" I exclaimed licking the sweet substance from my lips.

"Mm! Wow. It's great!" Ven agreed happily. I chuckled he was so cute! Wait? What?

"We're all very glad you're enjoying it." Said the queen laughing. The crowd cheered. I smiled, I really loved this town! It was filled with great people, great sights, and most of all…great ice cream!

I hate to leave, but…duty calls I guess…


	13. Chapter 13

The Missing Tale

After leaving Disney Town, we traveled to a world called Olympus Coliseum. This world looked like nothing I've ever seen before, it looked so old fashioned, but in a cool way. We had just arrived when a satyr ran behind us, huffing and puffing, as if running away from something?

"Huh? Is he okay?" I asked. I stared at the old goat worriedly, he looked like he been running for a long time! Was he being chased by the Unversed!?

"Maybe an Unversed is chasing him!" Ven declared, seriously?! Had he just read my mind!? We've been spending way too much time together!

"Oy, the kid's relentless!" The goat man whined hiding behind a barrel. I let out a sigh of relief, well at least it wasn't anything too dangerous!

"Well at least it's not an Unversed." I sighed. But, why was he running from a kid? "Maybe we should check on him." I said watching the goat huff and puff. Should we get him some water or something…he's not looking to good.

"Yeah before he has a stroke." Ven added looking freaked out. I nodded, how long has this guy been running?

"Hey, whatcha doin' there?" I asked kneeling down to the satyr's height.

I backed up a step when the satyr jumped up screaming. Jeez someone needs to take a chill pill. Though I did feel bad for starling the poor guy, he's obviously been through a lot!

"I told ya, I'm booked solid. N-O spells forget it! Huh? And who in Halicarnassus are you? Can't you see I'm busy?" He said looking at us. Wow! Yeah, you look incredibly busy…busy hiding behind a barrel!

"Hey, Phil! I'm all signed up! Phil!" Shouted a young man in a toga with a broad and eager smile on his face running over. Well at least this guy looks more friendly then Mr. Goat. I wonder how he and this "Phil" are connected…

"All right, Herc. I hear ya! Now would ya keep it down already?" Shushed the satyr. Alright who is he hiding from? And why? He is clearly serious about not being found that's for sure!

"Aha!" Shouted a young voice.

"Beautiful... You happy now? You blew my cover!"

"Man somebodies grumpy." Ven whispered. I chuckled, true, very true, Ven!

"Okay, 'fess up. I asked around and everybody says you're the guy. The trainer of heroes!" Explained a young soldier who had run over. Trainer of heroes? This little out of shape goat is the trainer of heroes?! Seriously?

"True heroes!" "Herc" added.

"Really? You can teach that?" I questioned. Didn't a hero have to find their own path, not taught? Well maybe it was like what the Master does for us! Maybe he just prepares them for the ultimate task, but becoming a true hero is up to the person?

"'Course he can. C'mon, Phil, please. I really wanna be a hero." Whined the soldier. Flattery never works kid trust me.

"Look, we've been through this... I got two words for you-student-teacher ratio!"

"One, two... Um?" Ven said counting on his figures. I almost swooned. He was so cute! Stop it Lilac!

"I already got my hands full with this one. C'mon, Herc." Phil said starting to leave with Herc.

"I'm low-maintenance, I swear!" The soldier pleaded. Yeah, hate to tell you this kid, but you look like a complete and utter handful!

I jumped back as a group of Unversed appeared from the ground in front of Herc and Phil.

"Unversed!" Ven yelled.

"Not again." I groaned. Why are they everywhere!? Where are they coming from!?

"Monsters, huh..." The soldier said a little too happily.

I rolled my eyes, yea totally low maintenance, I rushed forward and summoned my weapon. I was surprised to see the soldier had joined in to help Ven and I. I chuckled, I get it…he's doing this to prove himself to Phil, well he better be half decent because these monsters are no joke!

"Hey Phil! Watch this! I'll show ya what I'm made of." The soldier cheered. I knew it! Still it won't hurt having an extra set of hands!

"And I'll help, too!" Herc offered. Sweet! The more help the better!

Phil ran out of the fray and the four of us battled the Unversed. It went much faster then our average battles, I guess having a bigger team truly does make a difference! After clearing the area of any heartless we walked over to Phil and stood before him, Herc was catching his breath. Ven happily put his hands behind his head. I sighed was I getting too used to this? Yep! I most certainly was! Man training with Master Eraqus was going to be a piece of cake after this adventure!

"Okay... Change of plans." Phil said sighing. The soldier laughed happily.

"The Games are comin' up. So, I'm gonna watch both of your matches...then I'll decide which of you rookies I wanna train." Phil explained, I furrowed my eyebrows, but…didn't Phil already promise to train Herc? That didn't seem exactly fair…but then again not giving that soldier guy a chance was also unfair, man poor Phil this must be one awkward situation to be in!

"Sweet! Thank you, thank you! I'm gonna go sign up right now." The soldier cheered racing off. Well I could tell this guy was going to give this competition his all! Hmmm. Games huh? Uh-oh…Ven's smiling, here we go!

"The Games, huh? Sounds fun!" Ven cheered beginning to follow him. I shrugged and started after him. I honestly didn't care either way I mean, we'll have to fight something eventually, might as well be during a completion right?

"Sorry kid, Captain Eager there just took the last spot." Phil said. Ven paused looking disappointed. I patted his shoulder, poor Ven I could tell he was looking forward to competing, after all we haven't fought for training or just for fun in a long, long time.

"I don't understand! Phil, I thought you were my trainer!" Herc argued. He looked emotionally distressed, I wonder…was he training for another reason than just to become stronger? It certainly seemed that way.

"You wanna be a true hero, Herc? Then you're gonna hafta go out there and show me that everything I've taught you so far is gonna pay off." Phil said walking back to the Coliseum. Phil certainly being insensitive about all this! But then again I don't know the whole story, but still…

"But Phil..." Herc started. Poor guy…he looked crushed!

"Oh...and no more trainin' sessions for a while. Wouldn't be fair if I helped you and not him." Phil added. Wow what a jerk, though I got this feeling he had more to this plan then he was letting on, but what? Still, I felt bad for Herc. Herc lowered his head in disappointment.

"Hey, cheer up! So you gotta fight a couple of matches, no big deal. I'm Ventus. Want me to help you train?" Ven offered excitedly. I rolled my eyes leave it to Ven to help out a stranger. Still that was one of the main reasons he was my best friend! He was kind and considerate, part of what makes him a great person!

"You'd really do that for me?" Herc asked surprised. Of course! Helping people and fight Unversed is what we do! I should make a business card!

"Sure."

"Hey! Don't leave me out! I'll help too! I'm Lilac by the way."

"Thanks, Ventus. Lilac. I'm Hercules. Herc for short." He said holding out his hand. I happily accepted it with a hearty shake, Hercules, huh? That's an interesting name! Then again who am I to talk? I'm named after a flower!

"Just call me Ven. You're gonna do fine." He said shaking Hercules's hand. I nodded, I had seen this kid fight, and he was extremely strong! He had a lot of potential, I'm sure he'll win Phil's favor again in no time!

"Thanks. I'm gonna head over to the Coliseum and warm up. Meet me in the vestibule, okay?" Herc said walking towards the Coliseum. Ven and I hung back for a moment to check the area for any stray Unversed, once we confirmed everything was clear, Ven decided we should go meet up with Herc.

"Come on lets catch up!" Ven said. We jogged into the coliseum, both of us had gotten antsy, there were no Unversed to be seen in his world! It was weird! We had both grown so accustomed to fighting every few feet, you get so used to it, that when it stoops you feel so awkward!

"Ready for some training?" Herc asked as we walked up to him. He looked very excited, has he just been waiting here for us the whole time we were searching? Geez, if we had known that we would have come right away, let's get going so this kid doesn't have to wait any longer!

"Let's get started!"

"Bring it!"

With Hercules at our side we trained for a while, breaking urns to score points. At one point I caught Phil watching us from the stands, why was he watching us train? But as soon as I made eye contact with him he turned and walked off. Hmmm, I thought he said he'd watch the matches…what's this about? We trained for a couple hours, but eventually we all decided to head inside, it was almost time for the first match and Herc need to hydrate or it could be a risk to his health!

"You wanna become a true hero, huh?" I asked taking a swig from my water bottle, man breaking vases sure is tiring!

"More than anything. See, my father is Zeus, the king of the gods up on Olympus." Herc explained like it was no big deal. What? His father was a god!? God's have kids?! This was all new news to me!

"Whoa! Herc, you're a god?" Ven asked shocked. That could explain why he was so strong! I mean I've never meet someone that scrawny who could probably toss me two worlds over!

"No, no. I'm mortal. When I was a baby, somebody stole me from my parents, and...figured out how to take away my godhood." He replied sadly. I gasped that was terrible! Why on earth would someone do that?

"And this true hero thing?" I asked. Could him, losing his godhood be connected to that somehow? It seemed to be the most plausible reason!

"It's the only way I can become a god again. If I become a true hero, I can rejoin my father and go back to Olympus." He explained walking over to a gold trophy on the wall. I sighed I knew what it's like to be separated from your parents, poor Herc, I hope he makes it! Well he's a hard worker, I'm sure he'll get there someday!

"Wow... I guess you really got your work cut out for you!" Ven chuckled.

"But what about you? How come you're here?" He asked curiously.

"I'm...I'm just trying to make some friends." Ven said sadly. I sighed, I wish that's the only reason I was here! It was the main reason, but I was also trying to grow stronger so that maybe someday I could become a full guardian!

It was spoken of in some of the ancient texts, that somehow the guardians fell into a hyper sleep and when they woke up they had the brand of their power somewhere on their person, and…they had gained wings. The ancients called this: The guardian's final form. For no sooner did they wake up did the Keyblade war start. Nobody knew how the final form is activated, so I-I had figured if we continue to travel I-I could become a full guardian…that's the true reason, why I didn't want to go home.

"Well, hey! You've done that already." Herc said happily. I wish I was a full guardian already! Wait, he's talking about the friend thing, right…

"Huh?"

"C'mon, we're friends, aren't we?" Herc asked. I smiled, of course we were, Herc was kind, understanding, funny, and a hard worker, and those were all qualities I looked for in a friend! Herc was a great person, and an even better friend.

"You bet, Herc." Ven said chuckling. I nodded happily, friends…I have just realized how many new friends I've made of this journey, Snow White, Jaq, Flora, Fauna Merriweather, Mary, Gus, Cinderella, and Herc. I smiled, knowing I had so many friends out there…it was a great feeling! I turned around when I heard the door open, I nodded towards the soldier guy as he entered, must be time for the matches to start.

"All right, you bunch of rookies." Phil yelled entering from the arena. I winced did he always have to yell so loud?

"It's time we go over the rules of the Games, so listen up. All the matches are divided into two brackets-one for the East and one for the West. The winners from each bracket go head-to-head in the championship match. Now, I signed you two up for the West...'cause they already got a heavy-hittin' contender cleanin' up over there in the East bracket. And if you wanna beat him, you're gonna hafta hustle in there. Now move those sandals." He chuckled. We watched Phil, Herc, and the soldier walk into the Coliseum. Who on earth? Well, no matter, he didn't stand a chance against Herc! Herc'll beat him into next week! …Probably…

"Heavy-hitting contender?" Ven asked looking at me. I shrugged. I had no idea, but it did not sound good this guy certainly sounded tough, but I refuse to lose faith in Herc, he'll do fine…I hope!

"Lilac! Ven! C'mon!" Herc called, oh right! The match, won't know if Herc won, in less I'm there!

"Oh. Okay!" Ven answered chuckling. I grinned, lets go! I'm actually really excited to see who wins! I have a ton of faith in Herc, but that soldier was strong as well, it could get close!

We sat on the stands as Hercules and the soldier fought through several matches and earned generous applause. Herc was doing great! He made it to the final match! He's going to win! I just know it, even if he doesn't though he tried very hard, and Phil should at least appreciate the effort!

"Guess we made it!" Ven cheered as we meet up with Hercules during the intermission allowing the final competitors to get ready.

"Yeah. And it's all thanks to you, Ven and Lilac." Herc said happily. I smiled I felt pride swell in my chest, Herc was such an awesome guy! I'm so glad Ven decided to help him.

"Good! The other kid'll be happy to hear that." Phil replied coldly. Man who twisted his antlers? Shouldn't he be congratulating his current student? Then again Master Eraqus sometimes acts cold towards us, Aqua says it's just his way of pushing us forward. Let's hope it's the same case for Phil!

"No! I need you most of all, Phil! How else am I gonna become a hero?" Herc rushed out hurriedly, I nodded after all a student was only as good as their teacher!

"Hmph! 'Bout time ya got it!" He said walking away. I smirked, was that all the goat was after? Some recognition that's kinda cute. The soldier had entered the room, while I was stuck in my own head.

"Whoever wins, no hard feelings?" He asked holding out his hand. Herc smiled and shook it happily. Wow! That was some good sportsmanship! Truly admirable. Respect to the soldier man!

"Course not. Holdin' a grudge wouldn't be very heroic." Herc added cheerfully.

"Hey, just making sure. You're not a hero yet." The soldier corrected laughing. Neither are you helmet head!

"True." He said chuckling. I smiled, those two, there was certainly something special about them. Oh! The horn! That means it's time for the final match! I wonder…who's going to win!?

I watched with wide eyes as the tournament started, I felt my heart pounding as I watched the two fight, both were attacking with so much effort! It was amazing!

"This is really close." Ven said in awe. I nodded. Both were doing extremely well and anytime one gets a hit the other would strike back! It was crazy! I had no idea how this would end.

Watching them battle made me remember the day of Aqua and Terra's Mark of Mastery exam, they both fought so hard…but only one succeeded. That was the day everything went wrong…

"Hey! We got trouble! There's monsters loose in town and if they gate-crash the Games, you can forget about the match." Phil shouted the warning. I rose to my feet, here we go! I knew it was too calm! There was no way that was all the Unversed in this world!

"Real monsters?" Herc gasped. The match paused, no way! I am not letting those stupid monsters ruin this match for my friend! This was too important for Herc, he was not losing his one chance to prove himself!

"We have to stop 'em." The soldier demanded. Oh no you're not! You stay there and fight! The Unversed are our job! Your job is to stay here and fight!

"Leave the monsters to us. This match is too important!" Ven yelled. I have a weird sense of dejavu. Oh, right…Ven had said nearly the same thing to Terra and Aqua when those globes went rouge… No time for reminiscing! We have to stop those monsters! For Herc! We ran out of the Coliseum to the town, where we saw a group of Unversed. Oh my god! There's so many!

"You won't get past me!" I shouted summoning my blade. I gulped, there were way too many…there's no way just the two of us could fight all these alone! I licked my lips…we may have a problem! Way too many, and more were coming in! This is insane!

"Look out!"

I whipped around just in time to cartwheel out of the way of an attacking Unversed! That thing almost made road kill outa me! But, who…wait…Herc?!

Sure enough the red head was there, he had smashed the Unversed, and was moving to attack another large group. I gasped, what was he doing here?! The match! He had given up his chance to become a true hero, and become a god…for us?

"Herc! What about your match?" Ven cried.

"Forget the match. No way could I let my friends fight alone. 'Cause I'm a hero! I mean, ya know...I'm gonna be one. Come on, let's finish this together!" He said happily. I smiled…Herc…it's been a long time since I was positive who my true friends were…today I knew…thanks Herc.

With Herc by our side the three of us took down the Unversed, the whole time I couldn't stop smiling.

"Sorry that we made you lose that match, Herc." I really did feel bad. This was so important to him, and because of us it was gone. Now he would never reunite with his father! At least not as easily as he would have with Phil's training.

"Aw, come on, you don't have to apologize. It was totally my decision." Yeah, but still…

An Unversed flew up behind Hercules. I gasped, I opened my mouth to warn him, but there was no need, for not even seconds later did the soldier appear cutting the Unversed down. Wow! Good timing metal head!

"What, you didn't save any for me?" He asked cockily. I'm sorry next time we are fighting for our lives I'll make sure to remember to save some monsters for you. I shook my head this kid…he was so…goofy…heh, I wish there were more people around with his free spirit.

"Hey, you're here?" Herc asked surprised. Oh! Yeah! He left the match too?

"Hey, I've set my sights on being a hero, too. I just don't run as fast, that's all." He admitted. Obviously! We had eliminated all the monsters by the time you showed up!

"So you both threw the match? Who won, then?" Ven asked. I rose an eyebrow as well, yeah…who could win? Would it be a draw since both left?

"I left first, so it's not me." Herc said. I sighed, he left because of us, and I suppose that made the most sense since Phil made it pretty clear he would be only training one of the two.

"Yeah, but I was only seconds behind you." The other argued. Seriously? How slow did this guy run?

"Still."

"Hey! I never said I'd coach the winner. All I said was I'd see the match, then decide. Look, bein' a hero takes more than just muscle. Ya gotta have heart and care about people. And sure, you both get high marks for that. But this time, only one of you cared fast enough-and that makes all the difference." Phil said as he entered. I beamed.

"Then that means..." I said happily. Yes! Herc one! Now he could become a true hero! And join his father in Olympus! This is so great! I'm so happy for Herc! Though I do feel bad for the other guy he had tried hard, I'll give him that.

"Oh man, I was this close!" The soldier complained. You tried your best buddy! "Well, that's life." He said sighing. Wow! He recovered from that defeat fast, impressive. The soldier turned back towards us.

"I never really introduced myself." He took off his helmet, revealing his spiky black hair. Oh! He's right I never did catch his name! I had just gotten used to calling him metal head! "The name's Zack. Congratulations, Herc." That was nice of him. Good sportsmanship.

"Thanks, Zack." Herc said, smiling.

"Yeah, well, we'll see if you're still thankin' him when I'm through with ya. You got a long road ahead of ya, champ." Phil added. I smirked, I get it now…Phil was never going to stop training Herc…I could tell by the way he talked to him…but why would he put Herc through that though?

"Hey-don't count me out. I've still got plenty of big dreams to go with my lousy luck!" Zack added doing squats. Can he ever stay still? Nope…I don't think he can. In many ways he seemed a lot like…Darling, when she was a puppy. Huh…Zack the puppy…has a nice ring to it. I chuckled causing the boys to laugh as well. The two boys had started chatting to one another giving Ven and I time to get some answers.

"Okay, be honest... You weren't really gonna stop training Herc, were you?" Ven asked Phil while the boys where distracted.

"Of course not. I know that kid's gonna go the distance. But he was stuck in a rut. He just needed a little...incentive. It's, uh, Ventus, right? And Lilac? Well, thanks to you, Herc here has really shaped up. I owe ya." Phil explained, oh no! He doesn't owe us anything! Friends help friends! Even if those friends are small, rude goat men.

"Nah, I'm glad. I made a really good friend. Somebody to share a laugh with. Like Terra and Aqua... We'll patch things up." I said giving Ven a knowing smile. He nodded, smiling. The four of us will make things right again, I'm sure of it! We all have an unbreakable connection, I grinned touching my star charm that hung loosely around my neck. I jumped when suddenly Darling barked, she was standing by the stairs heading to the lanes between, messages received loud and clear. It was time to go. I sighed, I'm going to miss Herc and Zack we had all gotten close over our time together, but…maybe we'll meet again. For now we had a job to do!

"Well, we better head out." I said looking at Ven.

"Yeah" Ven sighed. I could tell he really didn't want to leave either, but he knew that our duty was elsewhere. I turned towards the stairs hoping to leave without causing a scene, but unfortunately Herc had noticed our absence almost immediately and quickly approached us.

"You're leaving?" Herc asked sadly. I turned around to face him, I smiled sadly, I was going to miss him, but we had completely different roles to play: Herc had to train to become a true hero and Ven and I had to kill monsters and patch up our friendship.

"Yeah. My journey's not over yet." Ven explained.

"And neither is mine."

"But you'll visit, right?" Herc asked hopefully. Of course! It may not be for a while, but I'll come back someday, with Darling too! And maybe by then I'll be a full guardian! Oh! And maybe Herc will be-

"I'll stop by once you're a true hero." I promised, smiling. I look forward to that day, Herc was going to make an amazing hero, I could just tell!

"Stop by once me and him are both heroes!" Zack interrupted. Zack…I don't know why, but I get the feeling he'll make a good hero too, someday. I hope, I really hope I meet him again, someday.

"Oh, Lilac I think he is saying he wants us to never come bad." Ven said smiling. I giggled.

"Ah what a shame." I sighed. Zack ran up to us wrapping his arms around our shoulders. I laughed trying to pull my way out, this guy may not be fast, but he certainly made up for it in strength! I couldn't get him to let go! But, that kinda made the whole situation funnier.

"Hey, watch it!" He laughed moving to give me a noggy, no! I laughed trying to shove him away, I couldn't stop laughing! I smiled, I missed this…just fooling around with friends. Maybe someday soon I'll be able to do this again…

But this time…with Terra and Aqua.


	14. Chapter 14

The Missing Tale

The next place we stopped at was this weird looking space ship roaming the Lanes Between. We boarded the ship souly because we had seen an Unversed enter. We were hoping to either destroy the Unversed and then get out fast and undetected, or find the captain of this vessel and warn them of the danger and the offer to get rid of it for them. We had just boarded the ship and was searching for the Captain when a giant…I don't even know what he was! Appeared before us. At my feet Daring growled, I nodded shortly to her, I could see it too, his heart it was darker than most that could mean trouble.

"So you're the intruders. Identify yourselves." He ordered aiming his laser gun at us. Well I bet he is just the life of the party!

"My name is Ventus. The monster we were chasing boarded your ship." Ven explained.

"And I'm Lilac. If you would be so kind as to escort us to the captain of the ship we would be happy to explain the situation and even take out the monster for you… And did your mother ever tell you it's rude to point guns at people?" I asked. Seriously! We are trying to help you out here and you point a gun at us!? I tried to calm myself down, he's just trying to do his job.

"Nice try. If there was another intruder aboard, we'd have detected it." He said in a snarky attitude. I 2was about to retort when suddenly there was a loud rattling noise, the guard jumped and started point the gun towards his left, what's going on? It must be the Unversed!

"Intruder in the machinery bay! We lost control of the engines! I-it's some kind of monster!" someone shouted from the intercom. Told you so! Didn't I tell him so!? I totally said this was happening! But, did he believe me? Nooo!

"Told ya so." I remarked to myself. Darling lifted her nose into the air, I smirked I got the feeling she was saying the exact same thing I was!

"Now you tell me!" The other hissed turning around. I told you! You're just too stubborn to admit that you were wrong! I am really starting to dislike this guy! He just pushed my buttons!

"Stay right there! I have lots of unpleasant questions to ask you." He growled before leaving.

"I say we let him get eaten." I retorted. He had been nothing, but rude to us and we were just trying to help him and his crewmates! But, did he believe us? Nope!

"This is our fault. We have to do something." Ven argued. I sighed, sometimes being the good guy is hard work! I groaned, I'm a guardian I know I have to do the right thing. Darling! Stop looking at me like that! You were thinking the same thing don't even try to hid it!

"Ug. Fine. I'll do the right thing." I mimicked Ven's voice. We began to run after the idiot when a … blue, fuzzy, creature fell in front of us. We watched him, as he stood up, showing his four arms. Wow! Holding things must not be a problem for him, Darling leaned forward to sniff the creature, but I stopped her with my foot. This creature could be dangerous!

"Ven...? Lilac? Terra... Ah-koo, wah..." The creature muttered. What? Wait! It knew our names? And it knew Terra and Aqua?

"What? You know Terra and Aqua?" Ven asked surprised.

I watched as the creature took out a star-shaped charm. That looked exactly like-OMG! It's a Wayfinder! That has to mean something! They had to have been here! Could they still be around?

"Fren... Circle!" He cheered. I swooned, he was so cute! He was so fluffy! I think I'm in love! At my feet, Darling growled, I chuckled petting her head. Don't worry Darling you'll always be my favorite fluffy creature!

"Friend Circle?" I asked. That is something Aqua would say. She was here! I hoped she was still here, or at least nearby! I'd love to see her again…

"Hey...is that a Wayfinder?" Ven asked. Of course it was! I'd recognize that shape anywhere! The creature certainly seemed attached to it…what had he been through with Terra and Aqua? I was about to ask the creature another question when suddenly the ship started to shake. I yelped looking around. What's going on? What's happening?

"The engines are under too much stress. We're risking an explosion!" Yelled the voice over the intercom. Omigosh! The Unversed! How could I have forgotten about that so quickly?

"What are we doing? There's no time!" Ven yelled. We started to run, but I noticed the creature following us on all six. This is way too dangerous! He has to stay put, or he could get seriously hurt!

"No! You need to stay here. It's too dangerous." I ordered. I couldn't let someone get hurt especially someone who was a friend of my friends. I turned and left with Ven following close behind. I felt a pain of guilt when the creature whimpered, but it was for the best. Right?

I ran ahead and saw the Unversed causing trouble.

"End of the line!" I heard Ven yell, from behind me. The two of us stood side by side ready to take this trouble maker down once and for all, stupid creatures! They were literally everywhere! Their driving me crazy!

Right when we were about to attacked, I jumped. What the?! Was that an explosion? Where? And as if this couldn't get any worse the creature had returned!

"Hey! You shouldn't be here." I yelled. Why was he here? Any other sane person would have stayed away if they knew there was a monster, yet this creature came…for us…I smiled, I think Terra and Aqua had quite the impact on the little thing.

The creature snarled angrily at the Unversed and yelled something in an alien language. What in the world? What's he saying?

"What is it?" Ven asked worriedly. The creature didn't seem hurt…maybe he just wanted to help?

Either way we had to fight the Unversed! The creature joined forces with us and aided us in fighting the Unversed, all the while shouting words I had no hope of understanding! I watched the Unversed disappear with a sigh. The ship and its crew were safe, when I heard shouting I turned to see the creature still freaking out, Ven was approaching the creature speedily trying to calm him down.

"It's over! Cut it out!" Ven gasped trying to restrain the screaming experiment, but it knocked him down, for something so tiny it sure was strong! But, what was wrong with him? He's actting crazy!

"Whoa!" Ven yelped as he crashed to the ground. I gasped.

"Ven?" I asked worried running after him. "You okay?" I asked, kneeling next to him. I started inspecting him for injures, he looked fine and judging by the nod, he felt fine as well, probably just a little spooked. I stared back to the small creature, who now stood a couple feet away breathing deeply. What on earth was wrong with him? I thought. I sighed, at least he and stopped freaking out.

"What's gotten into you?" I exclaimed from Ven's side. The creature was making whimpering noises…was he hurt? Is that why he freaked out? No… that was not it at all, it was when he turned around that I saw the true problem: in his hands he was holding the shards of his Wayfinder, his ears pointed down to the floor sadly. Oh, the poor thing…

"Mee myuu nana." The creature sniffled, I felt my heart melt. The poor thing, he must feel so sad, I knew I would be if someone broke my Wayfinder!

"I see... Your Wayfinder broke. Well, don't worry. Friendship's more than an object." I said kneeling in front of him. He looked at me with wide eyes, eyes that knew so little about the world and just wanted answers. I sent him a big smile, I'd be happy to give him those answers, as long as he tried to remain calm from now on.

"Fren-ship... Cir...cle?" He asked hopefully. I think I get it…he was worried that if his Wayfinder was broken, he'd not be able to have friends…I think he was asking that if his friendship circle was still intact. I looked to Ven who sent me a knowing nod, he understood as well, he walked closer to the creature so that he stood next to me.

Together we gave the creature a reassuring nod, he was truly good at heart, truth be told I would have freaked out too if someone broke my Wayfinder! I snapped back to reality at the sound of large feet approaching. That big palooka from before! What's he want?! I whirled around just in time to see the big dummy making his entrance. I growled, I bet he was the one who broke it!

"Hmph, don't let the little mimic fool you." He mocked. Mimic? Was he talking about the creature? Hey! That is so impolite! Why would he call him mimic of all things?

"You saw for yourself what kind of monster that thing is. All it knows how to do is hurt and destroy." He is not a monster! He was just upset because _you _broke his Wayfinder! That symbolizes something much bigger than even you! He had every right to be upset!

"Why don't you look in the mirror to see a real monster?!" I snarled.

"Monster? He helped me stop the monster!" Ven added. I nodded no villain will stop something causing mayhem it didn't make any sense?!

"You must have triggered some sort of mutation hidden in the little freak's genetic coding."

"Lilac. Ven. Frens!" The creature said. I grinned, I think he gets it! He knows that even without the Wayfinder, that did not mean we were not friends!

"That's right. We are friends!" Ven agreed summoning his weapon.

"Exactly!" I agreed summoning my own keyblade, I smirked, I was going to enjoy this!

"Better say your good-byes now, because 626 is about to be destroyed!" I gasped no way! No one hurts my friend!

He aimed his laser gun at the creature, I shrieked, no! The creature leaped onto the big dummies' face, growling. I burst out laughing on the spot, that's what you get for trying to destroy a circle of friends!

"Stop that!" The dummy yelled trying to shake him off, but he only succeeded in falling to the ground. I smirked, I love that little guy!

"Eeja gababa!" 626 hissed. I nodded, I had no idea what it meant, but it sounded like an insult, so I'm going with it! I shook my head, the idiot won't be out for long! We better get out of here while we can!

"C'mon!" I yelled. We have to get out of here!

We quickly made our escape. We luckily made it out just in time, but not before the stupid head called for backup!

"Sound the alert! Prisoners on the loose! Don't let them get away!" He yelled. Uh-oh! That's our que! Exit stage right!

We summoned our gliders and 626 "borrowed" a red cruiser. We zoomed away as various police cruisers rushed after us, trying to gun us down with their lasers. This isn't good! Can't these gliders go any faster?! Wait…Where are we even going!? 626 was leading…maybe, hopefully he knew? I flew up to his window.

"Where are we going?" I yelled over the noise as Ven flew behind me. The experiment pulled a lever from the dashboard. What's he doing?

"Hyper drive has been activated. System charging. Warning. Guidance is not functional." The computer spoke. The experiment looked around frantically. My eyes widened what was going on? Why was he panicking? What's wrong with the ship?

"Navigation failure. Do not engage hyper drive. Repeat. Do not engage—"The computer warned. Scared, 626 frantically tried to do something, the police were getting closer! 626 do something! Seeing no other choice 626 nervously pushed the handle back in place, the police caught up their surrounding us! What do we do? Wait…why did they look so scared, what did 626 just do?

"Break formation! Get clear!" Shouted the police scattering. What? What's going on? I looked a Ven only to see him whipping his head around, he was as confused as I was!

"Eega beega bagajeeba!" 626 yelled at us, pounding on the window. What? What are you trying to say? I don't understand?

"What is it? What's going on?" Ven asked, he sounded scared, heck 626 sounded scared! I was scared, what's happening?

"Eega jugee baba!" 626 cried. My eyes widened. The engine…it's going into hyper drive! The force this machine has it could send us spiraling through space, I had to warn Ven!

"Get back!" I yelled at Ven, but it was too late his cruiser shot forward, knocking us off balance. No! Ven! I reached forward just in time to grab Darling from flying into the unknown.

I yelped clutching Darling to my chest as I lost my balance, the force it was too strong! I held on to Darling with all my strength as I tumbled head over heels into the unknown. I resisted the urge to shut my eyes, but felt so weak…The last thing I saw was Ven's armored body spinning out of control, then my world went black.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Missing Tale**

"Um… She's not waking up."

"Neither is the boy."

"Let's poke her with a stick!"

I groaned. Something was poking me. I waved it off trying to go back to sleep.

-poke-

-poke-

-poke-

-POKE-

"WHAT THE HECK!" I yelled shooting up from the ground. Darling yelped falling to my side from my chest. Talk about a rude awakening! That was sharp! Wait, what was it?

"Ah!" Yelled two young voices from my left. I turned to see two boys a few years younger than me. One had blond hair and was wearing a fox costume? Well he still looks better than "Captain Justice." The other had darker hair with a bear suit on. My point still stands. I looked around judging by the terrain and the smell of the sea I can guess we are on an island. All of a sudden a ball of light flew right up into my face. What the-?

"Yikes!" I yelped scooting back. As I got a better look I saw that it wasn't a ball of light after all! It was a small person? No wait. She had wings could she be a fairy? She had blond hair tied up into a bun and a small green dress. What type of crazy world had we landed in this time?!

"A fairy?!" I asked shocked. I had heard stories of such beings, but I've never seen one up close, she…she was beautiful!

The fairy put hands on her hips and started making jingling noises angrily. Okay…sensitive type I can relate.

"A pretty fairy?" I tried. The fairy calmed down a little, but still looked mad. What did I do? Was I that bad a conversationalists?

"That's Tinkerbelle." Informed the fox kid. What an interesting name, very pretty much like it's owner!

"Who are you?" Asked the bear.

"Oh. Um. I'm Lilac." I answered staring at Tinkerbelle with awe. "A-and you are?" I asked looking away when the pixie sent me an icy glare. How much anger can be in that tiny body?

"I'm Slightly." The fox said happily.

"And I'm Cubby." I nodded. Okay weird names for oddly dressed kids, why not?

Okay so I was on an island with two kids' wearing animal costumes and a fairy. Yep that sounds totally normal. Wait something is missing. Now what is it? Oh right my best friend! Wait. My best friend!

I shot to my feet. Startling the others around me. I looked around wildly. Where was he! Then I realized that he had been lying next to me the whole time. Wow. Good job Captain Oblivious a.k.a me!

"Uh... He ain't movin'..." Cubby informed as he loomed over Ven's figure.

"Let's try kickin' him!" Slightly said happily to Tinkerbelle who happily nodded. Who knew this fairy was sadist!? But, I suppose it won't hurt Ven too much after all Tink is relatively small. The pixie moved in for a kick, I looked closer seeing Ven waking up. Uh-oh!

"Wait!" I shouted. But it was too late. Opps.

"Wha- Aah!" Ven yelled as he dodged Tinkerbelle's kick just in time, sending the pixie spiraling. Great now she's going to be even madder!

"Mourning sleepy head." I chuckled offering him my hand helping him stand.

"Who are you?" Slightly asked.

"Name's Ventus. But everybody just calls me Ven. Hmm... Guess, when I sat down to rest, I must've fallen asleep." Ven explained. Sat down to rest? Didn't we land like that? I guess I'll ask him about it later. After all we had bigger problems to deal with now!

"But where'd ya come from?" Cubby asked staring at us in wonder. I'm guessing this island doesn't get many visitors, and none are probably dressed like us, to them we were practically aliens!

"Well, you see..." I started to explain, but I was interrupted by Tinkerbelle when the pixie flew past us and over to Slightly, pulling on one of his fox ears.

"All right, all right, we're goin'!" He complained rubbing his ear. Wait…were those things real!

"So long, Ven! Bye, Lilac!" Cubby added waving as they started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you guys off to?" Ven asked, curiously.

"Tink saw a shootin' star and we're gonna go hunt it down!" Cubby cheered. A shooting star? That sounded really cool! I want to see a shooting star! Maybe they'll let us tag along?

"A shooting star? Mind if we come along?" Ven asked excitedly. I nodded smiling happily, this could be quite the adventure!

"Well I don't know. We don't usually go on adventures with girls." Slightly pondered. I gasped, oh no he didn't!

"Hey! This girl has been to several worlds, fought AND defeat thousands of monsters, so I can handle myself on your little adventure!" I hissed. I looked around the boys looked shocked while Tink looked impressed, she even gave me a thumbs up, that's right! Girl power! It's what bonds us together!

"T-Then 'Course not. But ya gotta agree to follow us!" Slightly said backing away. Tink flew up to me and gave me a slight smile, I returned it graciously, I didn't want to be this wondrous creature's enemy, I want to be her friend!

"Yeah, it's, uh...right over..." Cubby started looking around. Tink flew behind him and he turned.

"That-a away! By the Indian Camp!" There are Indians here to? Seriously?

Ready, men er, and women? Forward march!" Slightly stated marching forward.

"'Kay!"

"Whatever."

In order to get to the Indian Camp, we had to walk through a Jungle Clearing. I was just admiring the scenery when I heard a crowing sound from above. Startled I looked up, to my surprise to see a boy in a green outfit flying over us. Flying kids why not. This island…is really, really, really, REALLY, strange!

"Peter Pan!" The boys shouted, they watched as the boy flew down towards us, pixie dust twinkling around him.

"Who do we have here? Never seen you guys before." Peter said circling us. Did this guy know the term personal space!?

"I'm Ventus. Call me Ven."

"Lilac."

Peter landed and scratching his chin. "Well...if you say so."

Well it's my name so…I think I know it…weird, weird kid.

Peter walked over to the boys.

"Ten-shun!"

They stood upright and saluted. Oh, no…was this guy their leader?! Did this mean that if we go on an adventure with these kids we'll have to follow his orders? Great! Just great!

"Now then, men. I don't suppose you'd wanna capture some real pirate treasure?" Peter asked coolly. There are pirates too!? What is wrong with this crazy island!?

"Real pirate treasure!?" Cubby asked, excitedly.

"Sure!" Slightly added excitement clear in his voice. Why would you want to mess around with a pirate's treasure?! Aren't pirates, you know dangerous?

"Well, guess who caught sight of Hook right when he was stashing his treasure? Whaddaya say we sneak in and grab it?" Hook? Really….

Steal something from a guy, no a pirate named Hook? Makes perfect since. Wait! What happened to finding the shooting star, I was really interested in finding it…plus Tink did not look pleased about everyone ditching her quest.

"Oh boy!"

"Let's go! Let's go!" The two jumped up and down excitedly. The green pixie flew over and hit the two on the head. I totally saw this coming…this fairy does not like being forgotten. Or put as the second option it seems….

"Ow!" She flew up to Peter and stomped her foot in the air. Man she needs a therapist or something for that anger problem, I'm glad I'm no longer on her bad side!

"Tinker Bell, what's gotten into you?" Peter asked.

"We were all supposed to go hunt for a shooting star together." I explained. Boys are such scatterbrains. I should know I live with three! Thank goodness for Aqua and Darling!

"Forget that. Pirate treasure is way more fun. Tink, you're comin' with us!" Peter ordered. Who died and made him king? And why did he have the right to tell Tink what to do? Let alone declare what's more fun? I mean different people have different interests right?

Tink huffed before crossing her arms and flying away.

"Well, that's no way to respond to an invitation. C'mon, Ven, Lilac, you're better sports than her, right?"

"If that was an invitation I'd hate to see what a demand sounded like." I remarked rolling my eyes. Ven elbowed me in the side. Okay, okay I'll be polite, but I won't be happy about it!

"We'd love to join you, but...first we wanna find the shooting star." Ven explained following Tinkerbelle while I rubbed my side. Sighing, I followed Ven, smirking at the surprised expression on Peter's face.

We followed Tink towards the Indian Camp. This island was beautiful! So many bright colors! But there was one question nagging at my gut.

"Ven?"

"What?"

"Well. Um. When you woke up you told the boys that you stopped to rest. Why did you say that? Isn't that the spot we landed in after getting shot off into space?" I asked. I was extremely confused.

"Well no not exactly..." Ven chuckled nervously rubbing his head. Alright, what are you hiding? "You see when we landed our armor deactivated once we broke the world's atmosphere. I woke up right before we impacted the ground so I was able to block my head; you were not as lucky. On the way down you smacked your head on some rocks, I tried to wake you up, but it was no good. I used my last potion to heal the back of your head, but it wasn't enough. So…I, Um, I c-carried you around the island trying to find a moogle shop when I stopped to rest and well you know the rest."

I touched the back of my head. I could feel the scab of the still healing wound. It was huge! If Ven hadn't used that potion on a wound that large and bleeding I would have surely-

"You saved me?" I asked in awe. Ven…he-he saved me? H-He used his last potion that he could have easily saved for himself…on me? Why was my heart beating so fast? And…why was I blushing?

"Well maybe a little." Ven admitted chuckling with red cheeks. I stared at him, he looked, so handsome…I-I…I don't know what this feeling is…my heart is pounding, my mouth is dry, I have butterflies in my stomach…

"T-T-Thank you." I paused, slowly I started to reach for his hand. His hand opened and moved to meet mine. Closer. Closer. Almost there. Just when I was about to make contact Tink's alarmed chattering filled my ears.

"What is it?" I asked annoyed, didn't Tink know when a sister was trying to have a moment!? Before I gasped. Lying on the ground near a Tee-pee was...

"Mickey's Star Shard?" Ven asked. Our moment long forgotten, I shook my head, it was for the best! We had a mission to do, there was time for…. whatever that was.

"Does that mean he's here?" I asked looking around. No sign of him. But, it doesn't seem like him to leave his Star Shard behind. Could he be in danger? Tinkerbelle flew closer with us close behind. But before we could get to the Star Shard a man wearing pirates clothing stepped out from behind the Tee-pee and in a swift motion he grabbed Tink and used his … hook! To grab the Star Shard. I gasped, this had to be the pirate Peter mention earlier!

"A shooting star and a pixie! Must be me birthday." He said smiling contently his mustache moved up and down rhythmically and his hair was longer than mine! What the-This is one freaky looking man!

"Let Tinkerbelle go!" I ordered as we summoned our keyblades. How many times will I have to say it? No. One. Hurst. My. FRIENDS!

"Two of Peter Pan's brats. Well, tell that cowardly sparrow, if he wants his precious Tinker Bell back, he'd best meet me at Mermaid Lagoon!" Hook as I dubbed him stated walking away with his henchman, Tink, and the Star Shard in hand. Wait! He can't just leave! Wimp!

"Stop!"

"Get back here coward!" I hissed.

We started running after him, but we got stopped when the Unversed appeared. Again. Urg! Always at the worst possible moment!

"Scram!" I yelled slashing through three at once, I was fed up with these good for nothing monsters! Ven soon joined in, though he was on healing duty, this time it was my fight. I needed to let my aggression out somehow! And this-was the best (and safest) solution. When we defeated the Unversed, Darling started barking and raced ahead towards the Gully. We raced after her hopefully to stop Hook. Once we got there we were met with nothing, but an empty area. What had Darling been barking at then?!

"We lost them!" Ven sighed.

I looked up, seeing twinkling from a palm tree. I felt a vision come over my sight.

_I was at the Land of Departure. It was the night before we left home I was sitting next to Aqua. Oh…it was that night…our last night together…_

_"__Hey Aqua?" Ven asked suddenly. _

_"__Hm?" _

_"__Do you ever wonder what stars are where light comes from?" Ven asked, what an odd/random question. Where did that come from? Now my curiosity is pricked!_

_I looked at Aqua for an answer. I had never thought of this question before, but now I was curious. Dang it Ven!_

_"__Hm. Well they say-" _

_"__That every star up there is another world." Interrupted a different voice that I knew all too well. I smiled, our group is now complete._

_"__Hey Terra." I replied turning to face said man, he was smiling brightly at us, when had he shown up? Was he here the whole time?_

_ "__Yep. It's hard to believe that there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns." He explained as he approached us. What? You lost me. Worlds have hearts? And we can see them? What?_

_"__What? I don't get it." Ven said confused. Okay good, I'm not the only one confused._

_"__Neither do I." I said also confused, Terra is just speaking jibberish. I don't understand!_

_"__In other words they are just like you Ven and you too Lilac." He answered. Okay that doesn't help now I am even more confused. Terra speak English! I don't understand what you're trying to say!_

_"__What does THAT mean?" Ven asked. _

_"__You'll find out someday I'm sure." Terra responded. Why can't you explain now?_

_"__But I want to know now!" Ven complained. I'm with ya brother!_

_"__You're too young to know now." Terra responded. No we are not your only like two or three years older then us! How can you say we're too young? This is unjust! Unjust I say! _

_"__Stop treating me like a kid!"_

_I could not help but let out a chuckle they just sounded so ridiculous. I started laughing more as I heard Aqua laugh too. They really did act like brothers! It was so funny and slightly cute._

_"__Hey, what are you laughing at?" Demanded Terra. You! That's who!_

_"__We can't help it you two would make the weirdest brothers." Aqua responded through her laughing and I nodded in response. It's so true! I can totally see those two being related, I sighed lightly, in my mind we were all a big family. We acted like it, why couldn't we be one?_

"Look out below!" A voice called out. I jumped as I was pulled out of my vision. I looked up to see Peter soaring towards us. When-When had he arrived!?

"Peter, help! Tinkerbelle's been pixie-napped!" Ven warned giving me a knowing look. I needed to get this together before I get hurt. But-But how!? I know no other guardians to teach me and the Master doesn't even know about my guardianship! I'm on my own…

"Then I'm too late. Hook's gonna pay for this!" Peter stated angrily. I smiled slightly, he may be cocky, but it was obvious Peter actually did care about his friends, and that right there, is what defines a good person at heart.

"He said to meet him at Mermaid Lagoon." I offered softly. I was still trying to come fully back to reality after my vision. Off all past experiences why did it have to be that one?

"Gotta be an ambush. Hmph, that old codfish thinks he's clever." Peter replied as he started to take off. It really was an obvious plan.

"Hey, I'm going too!" I called going after him. Tink was my friend too! She may be a little high strung, but she's a good person and nobody deserves to be taken hostage, especially not to get too your best friend! I mean-that's just cruel!

"Well, we have to hurry. Can you keep up?" Peter asked. Duh!

"You bet!" I chased after him with Ven following close behind. He soon ran up to me, uh-oh, here comes the lecture. I sighed, can't I just tune him out? No…that'll be a little too rude, even for me.

"Lilac. Are you sure you should do this? You just had a vision maybe you should take it easy?" Ven asked hesitantly.

"Ven I'm fine. They happen all the time. It's nothing new." I replied walking faster away from him. I didn't want to worry Ven, but I couldn't control it. I've tried, but I don't know how to do so! Following Peter's lead we both rushed to Mermaid Lagoon. Everything seemed…peaceful. No pirates. No swords. No Unversed. Nothing. Okay something's wrong.

All of a sudden a loud bang filled our ears causing us to all jump. Peter landed next to us when a cannonball strikes the ground behind us, knocking us off balance.

There it is. There's the trouble!

"Cannon fire? Where's it coming from?" Ven asked startled. Darling jumped into my arms shaking.

"On the water! Over there!" Peter yelled pointing towards a ship on the ocean. That must be Hook's ship.

Another cannonball was shot at us. Tinkerbelle flew towards us through the upturned smoke.

"Tink, it's you! And you're all right!" Peter exclaimed. I heaved a sigh, at least she was okay.

She tried to tell him something, fluttering before him. What's wrong?

"What? A strange fellah with a funny-lookin' sword has—"Peter started, but another cannonball rocked the ground. "Hold on, I gotta stop that cannon!" Peter Pan exclaimed. How is he going to do that?

"Okay. We'll go after Hook!" Ven answered. WHAT? How are we going to do THAT?

"Right. Tink, if you would." Peter asked gesturing to us.

She flies around us, spreading her pixie dust on us. Darling sneezed loudly causing me to drop her, but instead of falling she started floating!? No not floating she was flying!

"Wow... What..." I gasped watching my dog fly. What? How is this possible?!

"It's pixie dust. Bet you feel lighter now, don'tcha?" Peter asked flying into the air with Tink going towards the pirate ship. I can fly?

Ven seemed to be thinking the same thing for he was watching Darling with awe. Slowly he closed his eyes and ever so slightly he started floating.

"Ven! Your flying." I gasped. This was so cool! We could fly!? Like if I actually became a full guardian? True we didn't have wings, but still…I wanted to fly so badly! It looked so fun!

"I'm flying? I'm flying!" Ven cheered laughing happily. I watched him in wonder. It's been a long time since I've seen him this happy. I grinned I had missed seeing that smile on his face…

"Lilac you have to try this!" He laughed jumping around in the air.

I nodded it seemed like fun! I closed my eyes and jumped. Nothing. I tried again. Nothing. I looked up at Ven, why couldn't I do it?

"Hey. Here let me help you." Ven said smiling at me offering his hand. I hesitated to take it, I didn't want to embarrass myself again. "Come on I got you." He said taking my hand and slowly pulling me off the ground and into his arms. He slowly started to rise off the ground causing me to gasp and grab on to him tighter. Looking at his smiling face I felt all my worries slip away.

"Lilac."

"Yes?"

"Look."

As I did I saw that I was no longer in Ven's arms, but instead I was flying. I gasped. I was flying? I was flying! I smiled this was amazing. I had dreamed of flying ever since I learned of guardians obtaining their final form, it's even better than I've ever imagined! I was so focused on Ven that I didn't even notice him letting me go. I felt kinda cold now…weird.

"Come on we have to find Hook." Ven reminded taking my hand.

"Right." I nodded. And we flew off hand in hand. I grinned it was so weird us holding hands…it felt so right…I shook my head, no Lilac! We have a mission to attend too!

We found Hook at the cove he appeared to be talking to himself, which just proves my statement that he was crazy. We hid behind a rock to listen in.

"Alas, and so passeth a worthy opponent. To think that his would be such an inglorious end." He sighed, before bursting into laughter. "At last, that scurvy brat will never trouble me again!"

Sharing a nod we shot out from our hiding spot. I smirked, time for a show, I'll show this old codfish that you don't mess with my friends!

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Hook!" I called. Hook shot around to look at us. Haha! If I had a camera I'd totally take a picture of his face! It was hilarious!

"Swoggle me eyes! No, don't tell me!" He yelled running to the edge of the Cove and peering through a telescope. After a few minutes the captain growled and threw the telescope to the ground in anger. Guess he didn't like what he saw. I shrugged, serves him right!

"Blast that Peter Pan!"

He swirled around and ran over to us his rapier drawn. We prepared for the attack. But it wasn't necessary consider no sooner did the battle start when suddenly, there is a ticking sound that caught his attention.

"That sound!" He gasped swirling around. I looked behind him in the water and saw a large green crocodile, whose eyes seem to move with the rhythm of the ticking sound. And it has crocodiles too why not! Why freaking not!

"No! Not again!" He gasped in fear. He waved his hook at the crocodile backing away, what's wrong? He is really freaked out by the crocodile, sure it was freaky, but…why do I get the feeling there's more to this story then meets the eye?

"S-stay away from me!" He gasped turning to run only to come face to face with us. Yeah, I don't think so! Nobody hurts my friend and gets away with it!

"I don't think so!" Ven ordered. I grinned, good luck with that reptile captain!

Together we fought Captain Hook, knocking him into the water. He struggled to float for a bit, before catching the gaze of the crocodile, who at the moment was sticking out its tongue hungrily. Oh…its wants to eat him…okay…better him than me! The captain jumped out of the water and began to swim away in a frenzy.

"Leave me alone!" He cried. The crocodile leaped toward Hook. Captain Hook attempts to run on top of the water in his haste. Wow…have never seen that before…this island just gets better and better…

"Help me, Smee! Smeeeeee!" The crocodile chased him out into open water toward Hook's ship. I burst out laughing this is hilarious. I didn't know codfish could run…or scream like a newborn baby.

"Ahoy! Look what we brought!" Yelled a voice from the water.

We looked over and saw Cubby and Slightly in a row boat with a large wooden chest. Peter Pan was floating above them as it glided towards our location. Oh! Looks like they got the treasure after all!

"It's a pirate's treasure chest!" Slightly called. No! Really!? I wasn't that clueless kid, I figured that much out on my own! They landed and unloaded the boat.

"Treasure!" Ven said excitedly running over. I giggled, he really was just like a little kid! I followed after him, I was eager to see real treasure too! I've never seen real treasure before!

"Seriously?" I asked surprised.

"Yup! The same chest I told ya about. We snatched it right from Hook's hiding place." Peter bragged opening the chest to reveal … nothing? Yeah…good job Pan! I rose an eyebrow, what the-?

"Huh? How come it's empty?" Peter asked, seriously? They cared it all the way over here? And it never occurred to him how light it was?!

"Uh, sorry, but...we losted all the treasures." Cubby said sadly. And it never occurred to the kids to let their leader know that tiny, weeny, piece of information? Still I felt bad for the kids, they were looking forward to finding actual treasure.

"Oh, well... That's too bad." I offered.

"Aw, who needs it? It was prob'ly just full of dumb old jewels or doubloons or somethin' anyways." Peter added. Isn't that what treasure is? Still he's taking this oddly well! I have to admit Peter was a fair leader a little self-centered, but when worse came to worse, Peter was truly a good guy…just don't tell him I said that…his heads big enough!

"We could just put what we treasure in there instead-if ya wanna?" Slightly asked his leader. Oh! That's actually a really good idea! After all those things are the real treasure!

"Yeah, that's perfect! Instead of fillin' it up with jewels and gold and stuff, we'll put in what's truly special to us. The real riches!" Peter added. That was a good idea! The boys nodded running off to find their treasures.

Later, the chest is filled with wooden tools and playful weaponry. Cool, these boys had some awesome treasure!

"What are you puttin' in, Ven? Lilac?" Peter asked. Oh! We were meant to put something in?! Uh…let's see here-

"Oh uh." I mumbled looking through my pockets. I have nothing…what on earth…what do I put in!?

"I dunno..." Ven said doing the same, his face twisted in concentration, what was he going to put in?!

"How 'bout this?" Ven asked holding out his wooden keyblade. What!? I gasped, he wanted to put his sword from Terra inside?! But…wasn't that very important to him?

"Hm, what is it?" Peter asked.

"It's...just something that one of my best friends gave me." Ven explained. I gasped did he really want to part with the sword Terra gave to him? It was his most treasured possession! And who knew the next we'd be able stop here! He could…he could never see it again!

"So it's like a keepsake, huh? You sure you wanna part with somethin' that special?" Peter warned. I nodded, for once I agreed with bird brain here!

"Yup. I don't need it if I've got Terra and Aqua. Our best memories are still ahead." Ven exclaimed smiling. I smiled, good, it seemed Ven had finally gotten out of his funk…he has been so depressed the past few worlds, but now…I grinned, he was back. My Ven was back.

"What about you Lilac?" Peter asked.

"Um." My eyes fell upon my wrist. "How about this?" I asked pulling off my bracelet. The very one Xayomi gave to me almost eight years ago.

Ven gasped. "But, Lilac your sister gave you that! Are you sure?"

I hesitated did I? Could I really part with the last piece of my sister? But, what Ven said reminded me of something.

"Yes, I'm sure. My sister is right here." I stated touching my heart. "And she'll stay here until we meet again." I smiled as I placed the bracelet into the chest. Ven followed suit putting his blade into the chest.

"All right, then. Next time ya visit, we'll have an even bigger chest waiting'. Enough for all those treasures and lots more." Peter proclaimed.

"Okay. It's a deal." Ven said smiling. I nodded, I'd love to come here again! …and fly, I'd really like to fly again!

I watched as Tinkerbelle floated over, holding the Star Shard, about to place it in the chest as well. Wait! You can't take that! It's Mickey's! He must be worried, we have to try and return it to him! A.S.A.P.

"Oh, wait, Tink—"I called. She stopped to turn and look at me. I gulped, please don't be mad! Please don't be mad!

"I'm pretty sure that belongs to a friend of mine. Do you think maybe I could hang onto it?" I asked holding out my hand. I retracted it slightly when she shook her head, backing away possessively. Okay…That went well…

"Now Tink!" Peter scolded. She stopped floating away and flew back over to me with an "Oh, all right" look on her face. She dropped the shard on my hand.

"Thank you." I said smiling at her. She still scowled, but she gave me a tiny smile. I grinned she liked me, I could tell!

"I wonder how Mickey lost it." Ven wondered walking over and touching the shard as well. Darling cocked her head to the side and rubbed against my leg. Then the shard started glowing bright and I had to shield my eyes with my hand to keep from going blind. Uh-oh! Here we go again! When the light cleared I was no longer in Never land.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Missing Tale **

We had landed in front of a tower? I think it was a tower at least. Why else would it be so tall? Now in front of the tower was another talking Duck? And a dog? I think. I honestly have no idea what he was. Looking to my side and I saw Darling lying on her side sleeping. I turned and saw Ven lying next to me holding the Star Shard. Where had that thing taken us this time?!

"Look! That feller's got the Star Shard the King borrowed!" The dog exclaimed pointing at Ven. Wait what? Does that mean Mickey's a-

"King?" Ven asked confused. Seriously? Mickey's a king!? One would think he'd mention that to something that important to us!

"Oh, I think they are talking about Mickey. We saw him—"I started as I stood up. But, I was interrupted when they came running over behind us and started pushing Ven and I toward the tower. Wait! What are you weirdo's doing!?

"Huh? Hey, take it easy!" Ven exclaimed as the dog pushed him.

"Watch it!" I barked at the duck.

"Are we glad to see you!" The duck exclaimed? Feelings not mutual. Could you at least tell us where we are going? Or where we are for that matter? No? Just going to shove me up the stairs? Okay, I'll play along.

They continued to shove us through the tower until we came to a room with a man in a wizard outfit and a long, LONG beard.

"Yen Sid, sir! We just got a clue as to where the King might be!" The dog informed.

Wait. Yen Sid. As in good friends with Master Eraqus Yen Sid? Uh oh. We are so busted!

"Ah, Ventus. Lilac." He muttered. How did he know my name?! Wait…does that mean Master Eraqus talked to him? Oh-no!

"Huh?" Ven asked surprised.

"Eraqus has told me much about the two of you. If I am not mistaken, you were ordered to return home." I knew it. We are so busted. I sheepishly laughed, not because this was funny, but because I was terrified!

"Well, sir, I..." We stuttered together. We were both trying to think of a plausible excuse, only to realize we did not have one. Perfect. Just perfect!

"No matter. Mickey has difficulty following directions, too." He assured in an amused voice.

I let out a sigh of relief at least he wasn't mad. Next to me Ven let out a chuckle. I smiled guiltily, I think all apprentices go through a rebellious stage at some point, Ven, Mickey, and I just happened to go to the extreme with ours. Opps!

"Where is this clue to Mickey's whereabouts?" Yen Sid asked, the two animals. Were they friends of Mickeys? It would seem so considering how worried they looked when we first arrived.

"I've got it!" The duck answered, taking out the star shard. How did he get that! The duck walked over and placed it on the Master's desk. Well I guess it wasn't ours, so its not like we can actually complain.

"This feller Venquist-uh, Ventilate...uh, Veggie—"The dog tried rubbing his head.

I let out a chuckle. Veggie? Really. Where had that even come from!?

"Just call him Ven!" The duck yelled. Geez I thought Tink was bad, but this? Geez.

"Sure. That's what I usually go by." Ven said laughing. I chuckled, if we live through this whole adventure, the name Veggie was going to become an annual nick name! Weather Ven agrees or not!

"And er?"

"Lilac!" I exclaimed. I didn't even want to hear him try to say my name. Who knows what that guy would mistake it with!

"They had it when they got here." The duck finished.

"Please, explain." The Master said to us.  
"We ran into Mickey. But we got sent flying into the light-I don't know where he went." I explained.

"He wasn't in the same world as the one where we found that." Ven concluded. I felt bad that we couldn't be more help, but what could ya do? I mean, we tried to follow him, but we have our own journey to attend too.

"As I thought...Mickey has been hurling himself from one world to the next. That explains why I could not discern his location." The Master spoke stroking his beard. How long have they been trying to find him?

"You can now, can't you?" The duck asked hopefully.

"Yes. I can." He waved his arms creating a cloud of dust on his desk. The swirl clears and the image shows Mickey lying on the ground, struggling to move. The duck and the dog jump up, yelling.

"Mickey!" Ven and I yelled together. OMG! Is he okay?! What's happening?! Why is he not moving!? Is he-do you thin-No! He couldn't possibly be-

"The King!" The animals called.

The image went blank. No…. No! He can't be dead!

"What happened? Where'd he go? Is he okay?" The duck asked worriedly.

"There is a dark and powerful force that is interfering with my magic." Yen Sid explained. What is so powerful to disrupt a Master's magic? I am even more worried about Mickey now! Please be okay! Please!

"Just tell us where the King is, Mr. Yen Sid, sir, and me and Donald will go right there and save him!" The dog declared. Causing "Donald" to nod.

"You two? That may not be adequate." No kidding a duck and a dog what can they do?

"But I'm the captain of the King's royal knights!" The dog declared holding up a shield.

"And I'm his magician!" Donald huffed summoning a staff.

Master Yen Sid seemed to struggle with his words. Ven suddenly stepped forward, what was he doing?

"I'll find him. I recognize the place we saw." Right! It was the place we met the boy in the mask! Well if Ven's going, I'm going too!

"I'll go too." I declared. There's no way I'm going to let Ven have all the fun! Plus, I want to know who did this to Mickey, and I want to know why and I want to know now!

"If you two go, we'll go with you!" Donald declared.

"No, I owe him. Mickey saved me once. And I can't risk putting his friends in danger." Ven decided. That was deep. I'm proud Ven has grown so much on this journey.

The animals sighed.

"Don't worry. I swear we'll bring him back safe." I promised. I know what it's like to lose somebody I wish that pain upon nobody. Mickey's my friend to and we will bring him back alive, or avenge him…or die trying.

"Very well, Ventus. Lilac. We will leave it to you." Yen Sid said. We nodded before rushing out. We had to get to Mickey. NOW!


	17. Chapter 17

**The Missing Tale. **

We landed in a rush on the dry barren land of the badlands. I looked around hurriedly, where was Mickey? Please let him be alright. Where was he!? Oh god if anything happened to him-I'll never be able to forgive myself!

"Over there!" Ven gasped, pointing to the right. I looked over seeing Mickey's figure. I let out a sigh of relief, there he was! But…Why wasn't he moving? Ven raced forward. Shaking off my sense of dread I followed suit with Darling at my heels. Please be alright! Please be alright! By the time Darling and I got there Ven was clutching Mickey's frame to his chest while kneeling on the ground. I rushed over to him kneeling next to him. Mickey wasn't breathing. Darling whimpered rubbing his hand with her face. No. Please I can't lose someone else. Please. I prayed as tears started to fall down my face. We were too late…

Then he coughed.

It was weak. But there and he was breathing. I gasped in relief. He was alive. Barely, but alive! I rose to my feet searching my pockets for a potion. Ether. Ether. Ether. Why do I have so many Ethers? I don't even use magic that often! I finally managed to find one when a rough voice broke the silence.

"We meet again, boy."

I looked up shocked. Who else was here? I searched the surroundings while Ven placed Mickey on the ground and rose to his feet. I gasped as my eyes laid upon a figure slowly approaching us.

"Master Xehanort." Ven and I said in a unison. Ven let out a sharp gasp before falling to his knees clutching his head.

"Ven!?" I asked kneeling next to him. I put my hands on his shoulders. He didn't even notice me. I looked to Master Xehanort for help, but I was only met with a smirk. What…What's wrong with him! Can't he see Ven's in pain!? Why is he just standing there!? Help us!

"Ah yes, so you are starting to realize...what you lost-oh, but not for good. You had to lose in order to find." He stated moving his hand towards Ven, moving his fingers around. "Now it can all be yours again, if you only reach out and take it." He finished clutching his fist. What is he talking about?

"Reclaim the part that left you. Clash with him! Pure light against pure darkness, to forge the ultimate key. The all-powerful X-blade!"

Ven let out an ear piercing scream, before collapsing on the ground. What's happening!? Ven!

"Ven!" I gasped tears forming in my vision. Why couldn't I do anything? What is going on!?

"Key...blade?" Ven croaked out weakly. What? No...

"Not the Keyblades you and I carry."

I gasped. He couldn't mean what I think he does. Right? Xehanort held out his hand once more summoning a floating golden X. Oh. He means exactly what I thought he did! What?! How?! How could he possibly-wait…what does this have to do with Ventus?!

"Chi"... A most ancient letter. Some say "kye," but the meaning is the same." Xehanort explained before dismissing the X. No…oh my gosh…this was not good. Not good at all!

"Death... A letter that spells endings." Xehanort lifted his arms creating a dark portal in the sky.

"And I have the power to make it?" Ven asked.

"Ven! No! Don't even think about it." I yelled. He can't create another X-blade it would destroy the worlds! They barely survived last time it was summoned. This time there won't be any pieces of the worlds to save!

"Correct." The portal churned with power and lightning. The wind picked up, blowing dust into the air. I winced as several specks flew into my eyes…what is he doing!?

"Eraqus knows it, too. He knows exactly what you are." Ven is not a thing! And if the Master did hide something it was for a good reason. He-He was trying to keep us safe! He didn't want to lose us like he lost his old friend! He was just worried!

"The Master?" Ven asked.

"No! Don't listen to him! Ven!" I yelled, but it fell on depth ears. No! Master Xehanort is lying! He wants to use you in order to create a terrible weapon! He's using you Ven! Please listen to me!

"Haven't you ever wondered? Why he never granted you permission to leave his side, to grow stronger? Eraqus was frightened of you. If you were to learn the truth, realize what you are... He never trusted you. Why else would he keep you within his sight at all times?" Because we are too young! And we don't know enough about the worlds yet! We only went on this journey to save Terra! Then Ven wanted to make more friends…and I wanted to become a full guardian! That's why we kept going! Xehanort doesn't know what he's talking about!

"Yeah. He never let me see other worlds, no matter how much I asked." Ven growled standing up.

"Ven!" I gasped in shock. Why was he believing him am I the only one who hasn't lost their mind!?

"Go." Xehanort smirked. A great wind blows in Ven's direction from behind the Master, Ven braced its power.

"You can ask the man yourself. Learn the truth, and remember you have a greater purpose!"

I dug my blade into the ground to keep from being swept away. Ven's scream broke through the harsh wind.

"Ven!" I called squinting to see through the dust. Barely had I seen Ven and Mickey's forms being swept away through the portal. Darling yelped as the wind started to take her.

"No!" I yelled grabbing onto her collar with one hand and pulled her under me. When the wind died down I gasped for air that took a lot out of me.

"Hmm. So one remains." Spoke Xehanort chuckling. Growling I shot to me feet.

"Xehanort!" I bellowed angrily. "What are you planning!?"

"Why I only want young Ventus to realize his true goal." He snickered. I snarled, you mean your goal! Your just using Ven and nobody uses my friends! I'll show you Xehanort!

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" I screamed. "You're just using him to create the X-blade! You've planned this from the beginning haven't you!?" I accused. Now that I thought about it, it all made sense ever since Xehanort showed up everything has gone wrong. This is all his fault! Him and the masked boy…I bet they are even connected somehow! "You where the one who made the orbs go nuts at the Mark of Mastery exam, you're the one who has been leading Terra into the dark, heck you're probably with the masked boy too." I screamed at the top of my lungs pointing an accusing figure at him. I felt myself seething…this…this whole mess it was-it was his fault!

"Perhaps." Xehanort stated nodding quietly. Stop talking to me like I'm a child!

"Xehanort!" I yelled stomping my foot. "Tell me the truth."

Xehanort for some reason looked taken aback by something. He leaned forward squinting at me. Darling growled at him from my feet.

"You look just like her." He muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

"What?" What is he talking about? Has he gone crazy? Well the answer was obviously yes…Who did he think I looked like?

"So, tell me Lilac" I glared as the old man started to circle me. He stared at me like a hungry lion would at a baby gazelle, I shivered against my will, I hated the mere thought of this man, now I hated the thought that I was this man's prey. "Do you have any special powers?" He asked smiling coyly. I stared at the man in horror, no…he couldn't possibly mean…I mean there was no way he could tell I was a guardian! …Right?

"I have no idea what you mean." I said trying, and failing, to keep my voice from quivering.

"Oh, well I just thought you would, considering you're a guardian of balance after all." Xehanort stated pausing in front of me, he sent me a dastardly grin. I gasped, how could he possibly-!

"How could you-"

"I have meet one or two guardians in my time, and I know you have several abilities besides your element, for example you can read someone's heart and automatically tell just how much darkness and light there is."

"So what if I can!?" I snarled, I hated this man! He was playing with me! Like a cat with a mouse! I growled, what is he after!? "Many people can, it's not that important of a power!"

"True, very true! But…only masters or people who have a lot of knowledge are able to, so it would have been impossible for any of your friends…besides you, to tell that there was something wrong with Ventus's heart!"

"What about Ven's heart? And what does he have to do with the X-blade!?" I asked frantically, was something wrong with Ven? And Xehanort kept talking to him about the X-blade! What was he up too?! What was he planning to do with my best friend?!

"Oh! Of course you wouldn't be aware, after all this whole journey you have been quite selfish."

"What are you talking-I have not been selfish!" What was he talking about?! How on earth was I being selfish?! I only went on this damn-able journey to make sure Terra was safe! And at each world Ven and I saved countless people and helped three princesses of heart! How in the worlds was that selfish!?

"Oh really? Is it not true that you set out with Ventus to achieve your dream of becoming a full guardian?" What? How could he possibly know about the guardian's final form? If its true that he actually did met a guardian before…who was it?

"That was one of the reason's yes! But-" The main reason was so that Ven and I could warn Terra! The masked boy said he was in danger, we just wanted to make sure he was okay! Sure, I thought this journey could be the key to unlocking my powers, but it was not the main reason why I set out!

"There you see!? If you had been more focused on your companion you would have noticed something was off about your dear friend. But you were so focused on your own dream…that you didn't notice the fact that Ventus's heart was made of pure light!"

"That's impossible! Only the seven princesses have hearts of pure light! You're insane!" I shook my head, there was no possible way…I would have noticed! I would have…right? Of course I would have! Ven is my best friend! Xehanort must be lying. He has to be!

"That is true, but I created a loophole, I extracted Ventus's darkness physically, and that became the boy you know as…the masked boy or Vanitas!" What…the masked boy…when Ven and I met him in the Lanes between I knew…I knew that he had a heart of pure darkness, in order to exist he'd have to have a heart of pure light out there….Ven? I gasped, Flora…back at the Enchanted Domain! She-She said Ven had a heart of pure light…I was…I was too focused on Ven's feelings of Aurora to notice…then when Fauna mentioned it again later…I went to look, but Merriweather interrupted me…I said I'd look later, but…I never did…

"What…but that means…" That I could have figured this all out sooner…why did I have to get so caught up in the mission!? I should have read Ven's heart when I had the chance! Xehanort wasn't lying… Ven…

"Yes…And now my plan is almost ready, thanks to you, Ventus has grown stronger! And he is now ready to join with Vanitas and become the X-blade!" Xehanort exclaimed reaching his hand out towards me.

"No! I won't let you do this!" I yelled summoning my weapon, no! I won't let Xehanort harm a hair on Ven's head! I may have failed to notice earlier, but there was still time! I can still keep Ven safe!

"It's too late, the plan has already set in motion…but, I must thank you. After all if you had been more focused on dear Ventus and less on yourself, you could have foiled my whole plan! But, thankfully you were so focused on yourself…it never even occurred to you…"

"No…I never meant! I was just trying…" I-I was just trying to do the mission! I-I knew we had to find Terra as soon as possible! And in every world there were Unversed and different problems we had to take care of…sure my guardian ship was on my mind…but I would never focus on that instead of Ventus! Right….?

"Oh don't worry child, you couldn't help it! After all just as much as you are half-light you are also half-darkness, it's in your blood to be selfish." I started breathing heavily…it-it was my fault! I could have read Ven's heart at any time! But-But…more and more Unversed and missions kept popping up! I-I…I ended up putting my best friend second…and the mission first…

"It's my fault…If I-If I had just-just read Ven's heart…I-I knew I should have! So many people mentioned, but the mission kept getting in the way…I-I do care about Ven! More than anything! I just-I just…" I-I just wanted to help Terra! I-I never meant to hurt Ven! I-I was…I was just-I started gasping for breath…I realized, that…at every world I would fight as much Unversed as possible…in hopes of growing strong enough t become a full guardian…and in doing so…I pushed Ven to grow as well…making him ready…ready to become this man's weapon…it was my fault, this whole journey…I-I may have not been aware of it…but I-I was selfish…terribly, terribly selfish….

"Go ahead dear, make up as much excuses as you want, but it won't change the fact that you could have stopped all this before it even started it won't change the fact that this was all your fault!"

"No! No!" I yelled covering my ears, I never meant for all this to happen! He's right! I could have ended all this the day I met Ven! But…But I was so focused on my own feelings that it never even occurred to me to check Ven's heart! This…This is all my fault!

"Indeed it is…you failed…as a guardian…and as a best friend!" He's right…my job as a guardian was too stop any threat to the worlds…to keep things even…and now Xehanort was about to destroy all of it! But…I cared little about that now, I recalled my promise I made to Ven…I swore to have his back…he kept his promise, but I-I failed mine and now because of me! He's never going to become a master…this is all my fault! Why didn't I just read his heart!? Why? WHY!?

"Stop…Please, stop…" I whimpered collapsing on my knees…I felt broken…my heart was breaking…

"Yes…and now because of your selfish ways…your dear, sweet friend is going to be destroyed!"

"No! Please! Please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's my fault! It's all my fault!" I sobbed clutching my Wayfinder tightly…I-I, I started crying even harder this was my fault! All my fault! I-I could have stopped this, but…I never even gave Ven a second glance! I'm sorry…I'm sorry Ven!

"You should go see Ventus while you can." Xehanort stated creating a powerful gust of wind. I screeched as I was thrown into a portal. Last minute I created my glider and summoned my armor grabbing the flying Darling and shoving her into the basket. I blinked the way the rest of my tears…I had to stop this! I helped create this mess…I had to fix it!

"Ven!" I yelled. I zoomed towards the Land of Departure. I had to get to him before it's too late! My fault…this was all my fault! I had to save Ven…I-I had to tell him I was sorry!


	18. Chapter 18

**The Missing Tale. **

"Please don't let it be too late." I prayed. I flew faster than I ever flew before. Come on. Come on faster. I can't lose Ven. Please don't do anything you'll regret I prayed. Over and Over. I can't lose my friend. I can't! This is all my fault! My own selfish actions are going to cost my best friend, who has always been there for me, his life! I finally managed to make it through the Land of Departure's atmosphere. I gasped. Master Eraqus had summoned his keyblade and he was about to attack Ven! No! Please! Don't punish Ven for my failures! This was my fault! I was the one who deserved death!

"Master! No!" I yelled jumping off my glider and blocking the blow. I shoved the Master off deactivating my armor.

"Master please." I begged. This was my fault! Don't punish Ven for my naiveté! This is my fault! If anyone is to die it should be me! Kill me instead!

"Lilac stand down." Eraqus ordered, angrily. I shook my head, no! I won't, Ven is my best friend, and I failed to protect him once…I won't fail again! I won't!

"But Master-"I started, but the Master continued.

"As a guardian you know that the X-blade can never be created." I gasped. Does everybody know I'm a guardian!? When-How-How long has he known!?

"Y-You knew?" I stuttered. How? How did he know? I never told him!

"Master Byan informed me; Lilac as a guardian your job is to keep balance of the worlds. If the X – blade is recreated do you believe balance will last?" The Master informed harshly. I flinched. I knew my job, that's why I have to do this…

"I know my job. But-"I whimpered. "T-That's why…That's why if you have to destroy someone…I ask you to destroy me!" I yelled tossing my blade to the side. I held my arms out to the side, I deserved this…I failed as a guardian, I failed Ven…such punishment deserves death!

"Lilac!" Ven exclaimed, I heard his frantic footsteps running towards me. "Stay out of this Ven! This is what I must do! To keep you safe!"

"Lilac! Child, what has gotten into you!?" The Master exclaimed. He looked horrified, I understood his confusion, I have never given up, so long as he's known me…I must look absolutely pitiful to him right now!

"I could have- I should have stopped this all from happening! I have the ability to read hearts! I should have been able to put a stop to this before it got this far! It's my fault! I'm the one who pushed Ven to grow stronger, and to continue this journey after Aqua told us to go home! And I did all that just so I could become a full guardian! I've been so selfish…so please! Don't kill Ven, destroy me!" I cried, I never meant for any of this to happen! I always thought Ven wanted to continue this journey as well, but…I realized that I was always the one to suggest leaving to go to another world…I had thought it was because I was anxious to find Terra, but I now see that deep in my heart I had always hoped to gain my power in the next world. I traveled for Terra as well, but also for my own selfish reasons, and it was those causes that blinded me to the true problem I was facing, but… I'd make up for it now…

"Lilac! No! Don't!"

"I could have ended all of this! But, I was so focused on-"

"You will do no good to stop the X-blade! You are a guardian so redeem yourself and stop the X-blade from forging, redeem yourself, by stepping out of the way…"

I stared at the ground, slowly I lowered my arms…redeem myself? That's, that is exactly what I want to do…but…redeem myself as what? A guardian or a friend? If I stepped out of the way…I'd sacrifice Ven for the good of all the worlds…that is what my job is telling me to do…but if I protect Ven…I'd redeem myself as a friend…that is what my heart is telling me to do. My job…or my heart…which one should I listen too?

I took a step forward…"Your right Master, I must redeem myself, this mess…I helped create it and in doing so…I messed up as a guardian." Master Eraqus smiled at me. He nodded, he thought I saw things his way…I summoned my keyblade. "However-" I started crouching into my fighting stance. "I also messed up as a friend! I failed to protect Ven like he has protected me throughout this whole journey! I thought that by going on this journey I was protecting Terra from the darkness, but-if I had just opened up my mind a little, thought less about myself and the mission…I would have noticed that the one truly in danger was Ven! So, no Master! I will not step aside I'll redeem myself…as a friend!" I yelled flipping backwards so I now guarded Ven. I failed to protect him thus far…but I won't fail again…even if it means giving up my powers as a guardian, for Ven…it was worth it!

The Master sighed. "If you will not do your job, you are useless! And as useless, you have no purpose here anymore." I swore I saw the Master shed a tear before charging at us again. I ground my teeth together, I can do this! The master shot a beam of light in our direction, I gasped falling to the ground in pain. I breathed deeply clutching my stomach I growled. I couldn't even protect Ven! I have no right to redeem myself! Why didn't I just read Ven's heart!? None of this would be happening if I just listened to my guardian instinct, but no! I had to focus on the mission and myself! Xehanort was right…Eraqus was right…I am a selfish, useless girl…maybe this is what was best…Oh…

Ven had moved to my side hugging me close to him, I looked into his big blue eyes, and I saw nothing, but forgiveness. I sighed, and stood up shakily, this is what was best…for Ventus…for the worlds, and they don't need a useless guardian. I stood next to Ven, who refused to release my hand, I smiled…if this was truly the end…I'm glad my last sight would be Ven.

I stood up straight and clenched my eyes shut, I waited for the pain…for the Master to do the whole world a service.

"Ven! Lilac!" a voice yelled a loud clang filled my ears. Something blocked Master Eraqus' blow. What the-? I snapped my eyes open and gasped…Terra…what were you doing here!?

"What?" The Master gasped.

"Master, have you gone mad?" Terra demanded. I had wondered the same thing as well. But, I shook my head, no! Please Terra just let him do it! I helped cause this! I let my goals blind me and that is not what a guardian is supposed to do! Just destroy me…please….

"Terra! I command you-step aside!" The Master ordered. For a minute I thought he would actually do it. But, instead Terra simply deactivated his armor holding his keyblade in front of us.

"No!" Terra spat.

"You will not heed your Master?" Eraqus asked angrily. I'd never seen him this mad before but he also never tried to kill me before so…Terra…don't make this any harder then it has to be…this must happen….please just let me die…

"I won't!" Terra stated, he growled. I gasped, the darkness…I laughed quietly of course…I could read his heart when it's already to late…I really am useless! Terra move! He's right!

"Why do all my attempts to reach you fail? If you don't have it in your heart to obey...then you will have to share Lilac and Ventus's fate." He let another tear slip before running at us. Terra stayed in front of us each time blocking blow after blow.

"Enough, Terra! He's right..." Ven cried. I remained silent. My job. I failed as a guardian. I'm a failure. I deserved to be destroyed. No guardian should make the mistakes I did…I-I needed to be destroyed…because of me…Xehanort can get his wish…And now even Ven is wishing he'd be dead just so the weapon won't be made! I hated seeing him like this…I felt my heart twist when I realized that because I was so blind, I let Xehanort play me like a fiddle…I-I helped make Ven like this…I choked back a sob. My fault! All my fault!

"Quiet!" Terra barked.

"Terra..." I whispered. He is really such a good guy. Dang that Xehanort! It's all his fault! No…No…it's-it's mine…I helped…I-I oh gods! I caused this! I helped cause this!

Eraqus jumped back and the end of his blade glowed brightly. He swung it in a circle shooting at us. I yelped as the force knocked me farther back. Terra kneeled down using one arm to pick Ven up who was close to unconsciousness. Darling ran out from behind me nudging my arm with her nose. I shockingly stood up clutching Terra's arm for support. I felt like I was going to throw up! I-I oh my god! I-! Terra used his arm to support Ven while using his hand to pull me to his chest. He used his free hand to hold his keyblade. I looked into Terra's eyes and saw only anger, no don't fall for it Terra! He started to glow in a dark aura. I won't let Xehanort take you too! Please Terra! Snap out of it! I opened my mouth, but I couldn't formulate words. I was too scared. Come on Lilac! I won't let Xehanort use me anymore!

I growled, I may have made mistakes, I failed in the past, but this war isn't over yet! Ven is still here! Terra's still here! Aqua is out there somewhere! I can still change things around! I let Xehanort play me like a fool, but not anymore! Never again!

"You may be my Master. But I will not...let you hurt my friends!" Terra yelled. The dark aura around him grew stronger. What was happening?! Come on! Why can't I talk! I won't let Xehanort win!

"Has the darkness taken you, Terra?" The Master gasped.

Terra ignored him and swung his Keyblade back and opened a portal, he tossed Ven into it.

"Terra wait! It's Xehanort-"I tried, but he did nothing but shove me through the portal. No! "Terra! You have to listen to me!" I screamed, no! If Terra stay's then more of Xehanort's plan is coming to life! I have to do something!

Ven got up, kneeling. Darling ran after me. No! Darling stay out there! If I can't get out in time, you're my last hope! I started to run, but with each step it felt like a million cinder blocks were pulling me back, why did I suddenly feel so…weak? No! I clutched my head, a vision? Now! No! Please no!

"Wait, Terra!" Ven yelled reaching out a hand towards him! I rushed forward, I had to stop this, but it was too late…the portal was shut. No! Damn it! Damn Xehanort! Damn me!

I collapsed next to Ven…no…I had just lost another family. I yelped clutching my head. No! I won't do it! No! My body went limp and a vision shot into my head. Not…now…I…failed…again….


	19. Chapter 19

**The Missing Tale. **

_I was twelve years old. I was standing in the town by the Land of Departure. I was jumping on the balls of my feet. I was so excited! The Master allowed us to go to the town to watch the annual parade that happened every summer. Ven was next to me looking just as (if not more) excited. Aqua stood on my other side smiling warmly at us. Terra stood on Aqua's other side looking quite bored. Over the year I was in the Land of Departure I had become close to both Aqua and Ventus, but I had yet to get close to Terra. I don't know what it was it's just that we were so different. I mean I was even closer to the Master than I was to Terra! _

_I was broken out of my thoughts when the parade music started. I squealed happily I couldn't wait! Then, tragedy struck. I realized that I couldn't see the parade! A very tall teenager was in front of me, blocking my view. _

_"__Excuse me sir?" I asked tapping his shoulder. He turned. His hair was pitch black and spiked up_ _into a Mohawk. He wore black clothes with a skull necklace. On his shirt it said "Mess with this and DIE." The die part was written as if it was on fire. I gulped my courage just vanished. It didn't help that he had two friends dressed just as intimidating. _

_"__What do you want kid?" He snarled looking at me like I was a pesky insect. _

_I swallowed. "U-Um sir? I-I was hoping t-that y-you could m-move please? I-I can't see the parade." I stuttered out looking down at my feet blushing. _

_"__Oh guys she wants us to move." He snickered to his friends causing them to cackle. I whimpered and looked for Aqua or Ven to see if they could help me, only to see they had gotten lost in the crowd. I was alone._

_"__Heh. Get lost kid!" One of his friends snickered shoving me away. I yelped and fell backwards into a puddle. I sniffled this wasn't fair! A few tears leaked out of my eyes. I hated this! _

_"__Oh look guys the wittle baby's cwying!" The other friend laughed causing the group to cackle again. _

_"__I am not!" I yelled stubbornly wiping my eyes. It did nothing, but make them laugh harder._

_"__Hey." A gruff voice said behind me. I gasped and turned my head around to see… _

_"__Terra?" _

_"__Do you think it cool to make fun of kids?" He asked approaching the teenagers. They backed away a few steps compared to them Terra was huge! _

_"__Cause I ain't laughing!" He snarled swinging his arm back and delivering a hard punch in the leader's jaw. Some of the crowd turned to stare surprised. The goons gasped and hurried away dragging their stunned leader behind them. Terra let out a breath, and turned towards me. _

_"__You okay?" He asked offering me his hand. I sniffled before nodding my head. I took his hand and he hoisted me up. He kneeled down to my height whipping away the stray tears that where running down my cheeks. _

_"__Lilac. Do you know why those punks where picking on you?" He asked gripping my shoulders. _

_"__I-I couldn't see the parade." I whispered quietly. Terra said nothing just stood up. I suddenly found myself on Terra's shoulders. I yelped at the sudden new height, but quickly calmed down as I saw the parade. It was so cool! _

_"__Can you see now?" He asked watching the parade with me. _

_"__Uh Huh!" I cheered happily. _

_"__Good." He said looking up at me and giving me a warm smile. I shyly smiled back, before we continued watching the parade. _

_"__Terra?" _

_"__Yeah?" _

_"__Thanks." _

_"… __No problem kiddo." _

Then the vision changed. I was back at the first time I arrived at the Land of Departure.

_Master Byan led me to the castle doors and led me inside. As we stepped inside I started looking around as I looked up I saw a balcony with a women with blue hair and a man with brown hair looking at me. The girl smiled and gave me a small wave which I returned shyly. _

_Then a man with black hair in a ponytail approached us he looked friendly enough. _

_"__It's been a long time Byan." He said as he shook Master Byan's hand. _

_"__To long." Master agreed "May I introduce my youngest apprentice Lilac." He said gesturing to me. I wanted to shout at him that I was not his apprentice anymore but I held my tongue. _

_"__Pleasure to meet you sir." I said bowing. _

_"__Good to meet you as well Lilac." He said shaking my hand. _

"Lilac!" Ven hissed shaking my arm. I shot up with a gasp. After a moment I groaned.

"I did it again. Didn't I?"I asked sadly. Ven simply nodded. I stood up. We were on a beach, perhaps on a tropical island? It was beautiful, no other words could describe it. I just wish we were here on better circumstances. I looked to my right to see Darling poking at a crab with her paw. I chuckled she could always make me smile. But, it did not last long. For, I remembered why we were here in the first place. I looked away from Ven ashamed, he had never seen me that weak before! He just watched me plead for my death!

"So what did I miss?" I asked. I immediately regretted it when Ven's already sad face became sadder. He explained to me that while I was out the masked boy, erm, Vanitas appeared, and Ven remembered how Master Xehanort extracted the darkness in him in order to create Vanitas, after Ventus failed to annihilate a bunch of monsters.

"Now, I have to go to the keyblade graveyard to fight Vanitas, and create the X-blade." Ventus concluded. I felt numb. How could so much go wrong in a single day? I really have failed! Ven was giving up? No! I won't let him do this!

"Ven! You can't!" I begged grabbing his hand. Please! This is all my fault! Why didn't I notice this sooner! Ven please…don't do this…

"If I don't he will kill Aqua and Terra… and you. I can't let that happen." He stated gently pulling his hand away and summoning his armor. No. Why? Damn it why?

"I'm coming too." I decided summoning my armor as well. Darling stopped her fight with the crab and loyally came to my side. I growled, I failed to stop Xehanort once! I was not going to fail again! I'll stop Xehanort myself! Or I'll die trying!

"Huh?"

"Ven we started this journey together and we will finish it together." I stated jumping on my glider, this was my mess and I had to clean it up! Ven was my best friend…and I had failed him…I didn't even get the chance to redeem myself, Terra was the one to save Ven not me…this was my last chance! I had to get this right!

Ven was silent for a moment. Then he laughed, for the first time in a long time he let out a real laugh. I had forgotten how much I loved that sound, I wondered…if I fail again…will I never heard that sound again?

"Thanks Lilac." He said before gliding away.

I summoned my glider, but paused before taking off. I touched my pocket. Where my Wayfinder was held.

"Best friends forever." I stated. I scooped up Darling and placed her in the basket. I'll make this right!? I swear it! I won't let Xehanort win again…I won't!

I shot off after Ven, silently wondering if this will be the last time I see him. No! I won't let that happen! I'll keep Ven safe! I'll keep them all safe! Even if the cost is my life!


	20. Chapter 20

**The Missing Tale. **

We landed on the dry, barren terrain of the keyblade graveyard. Ven was already waiting for us staring off into the distance. I approached him and followed his gaze. I wish I could say that it was a nice view, but that would be a lie. Not only because the land was so empty, but because all I could think of is if this is the place I was going to die. That this could be the place I lose everything I care about…no! I won't-I won't let that happen. I winced this…this whole thing.. it was all my fault! Why did I get so distracted, because of me my friends are in danger!

Ven took a step forward and raised his keyblade.

"Friends forever." He stated. I remained silent ever sense Master Eraqus I felt numb. I had failed my job as a guardian. I failed my sister, my parents, Master Byan, everyone. And even worse I failed as a friend! Ven is now at risk of being used to create an ultimate weapon and Aqua and Terra have to fight a war with a mad man! This wasn't fair! I closed my eyes and took a breath. I may have failed as a guardian, but I was not going to fail as a friend again…never agin.

"Ven?" I asked approaching him.

"Hmm?" He asked deactivating his keyblade, and facing me.

My hand rose to my hair and untied my green ribbon, my lucky ribbon. I grabbed Ven's hand (without consent) and tied it around his wrist.

"Here wear this it will keep you safe." I said as I finished tying. "It's my lucky ribbon, promise you'll bring it back to me." I demanded. Ven looked stunned and stared at the ribbon, before shaking his head.

"Lilac, I don't know if I-"He started but I cut him off. No! This wasn't an option! He had to bring it back to me…because then…then he'd have to stay alive!

"Promise!" I ordered holding out my pinkie, just like I did four years ago.

"I-I promise Lilac." Ven stated taking my pinkie with his. As we pulled apart Ven reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"What's that?" I asked looking at the box. What on earth? Wait…that box looked some what familiar! But I couldn't place my finger on how!

"I won this in Disney town. I-I want to give it to you before this is all over." Ven said blushing, He handed me the small purple box. I slowly took it. My heart was pounding in my chest. What had he gotten me? I couldn't help, but smile, after all this I was surprised I could still feel excited about such a small action. I sighed, maybe there was hope yet! I slowly opened the box and gasped, inside was a small ring. I pulled the ring out of the box and inspected it. I was a golden color, with a silver star imprinted on the medal. In between each of the star's five points where four stones. I smiled upon realizing the stones represented us. One was blue (Aqua), one was orange (Terra), one was green (Ven), and one was purple (me).

"Ven. It's-It's beautiful." I whispered sliding it on my ring finger. I smiled this was so sweet and thoughtful…I'll never take this off till the day I die! My smiled flattered…because I realized that day was upon us.

"I'm glad you like it." Ven said smiling. I smiled to, but it was forced how could I smile when all the ones I love where going to be destroyed, because of me?


	21. Chapter 21

**The Missing Tale. **

Ven and I approached Aqua and Terra. After our exchange I had remained silent. I was having a turmoil with myself. Half of me knew that my main goal was to save my friends…that it was a small mistake that a mastermind too for granted, but the other half knew I should have followed my guardian instinct back at the Enchanted Domain. I know I should be doing something! I have to stop this, but I don't know how! I am a failure. Just like the Master said. Everyone I care about, everything I love is going to be destroyed because of me. We finally made it to where Aqua and Terra where standing. I couldn't even look them in the eye, I didn't deserve to look them in the eye!

"Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight, and make some kind of "Chi-blade." But the Master said we can't let that happen...and he tried to destroy me for it." Ventus explained sadly. I winced at the memory. _Failure, Failure, FALIURE! _Was the only thing going through my head right now. He was right. Damn it Terra! I'm thankful you saved Ven, but why did you have to save me!? I should have died! I deserved to die!

"Chi-blade?" Aqua asked. Aqua. The girl who was like a sister to me, will now die because I am so helpless. What can one girl do! I have no idea what to do! I'm a FALIURE! Why didn't I just read Ven's heart!? I knew I should have, why did I ignore my instincts!?

"I still don't know exactly what it is. But...it scares me to death. Even just the thought of it." Ventus explained gently touching his heart.

"Relax, Ven. we're here and we're gonna take care of you. And Lilac too of course." Terra ushered as he and Aqua moved closer to us. Ven shook his head and looked down.

"I may have to fight Vanitas after all. If I do, guys...I want you to—"Ven started. But Terra interrupted him by placing a hand on his shoulder. No please…please Ven…don't say it…

"The four of us can never be torn apart, all right? I'll always find a way."

Aqua kneeled to our height and placed a hand on Ven's cheek, she reached to do the same to me, but I pulled away causing her and Terra to look shocked. I didn't deserve comfort I only deserved death. I should have died…

Next to me, Ven removed their hands. "I'm asking you, as a friend... Just...put an end to me."

That did it. Tears fell from my eyes, which I quickly covered with my hands and let out a broken sob. Terra came towards me, but I backed away.

"My fault all my fault!" I cried. "I let this happen! I could have stopped it, but I didn't! Why did you save me Terra!? The Master was doing the worlds a service! I should have died! I deserved to die!" I screamed yanking at my hair…I could have stopped this…all of this…but I didn't…I'm a failure…

They gasped and Aqua placed her hands on her heart. The wind picked up, blowing dirt and debris into the air. I wiped my eyes and turned and see Master Xehanort walking down the road towards us. There is a flash and Vanitas appeared beside him. I glared…I may have failed to stop this plan from ever happening, but I won't fail again. I'll keep Ven safe. I'll keep them all safe! The dark duo stopped a few yards away.

"Behold... These lifeless keys used to be full of power-united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat...as a great Keyblade War raged. Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me..." He paused to point at Ven. "X-blade!" Drop dead! You won't use Ven! You will never hurt Ven! This whole plan…it was your fault!

I growled. Xehanort. The man who destroyed everything! That's when I realized that if I stop Xehanort, I stop the X-blade war. I will stop him…I will! I smacked my shoulder to activate my armor along with everyone else. Next to me Ven moved to attack, but Terra, pulled him back and rushed towards Xehanort. One by one my friends followed suit. Now…this is my time to redeem myself, I won't succumb in self-pity any longer!

I went to race forward to help, but my head pounded. A vision. I was getting a vision! No not now! I fell to the ground. I held my hand out.

"Aqua! Terra! Ven!" I yelled. Then my world went black. This can't be happening. Not now…why?

_Now this vision just started off weird. The first thing, was that I had never been to the setting of this vision. The second was that I was not in this vision or so I thought. _

_I saw a young couple probably in their mid-twenties. The man had messy blond hair and blue eyes, he looked very sad. He was talking to the women had long brown hair tied back in a braid and brown eyes. She was beautiful, but she was crying. Next to her was a young girl who couldn't be more than two. She had her father's looks, but she also had her mother's tears._

_"__Vanne there has to be another way." She sobbed clutching her husband's arm with one hand. That's when I noticed that each parent was holding a baby. They were both wrapped in a pink blankets which meant they were girls. I guessed. They both had brown hair and eyes. I looked closer to the baby, the mother was holding. I gasped. That baby was me! _

_I or at least baby me was wearing my necklace! The half of heart one I was left with! _

_That means these where my parents! And that little girl must be Xayomi! I looked at the baby the father was holding. She looked just like me! She even had the other half of my necklace!_

_"__I know Arriety, but you heard Xehanort! He will kill them if he finds them." Vann replied in a voice that could only be described as broken. _

_Xehanort? As in Master Xehanort?_

_"__Can't we at least leave them together? Please! If I have to leave my babies I don't want to separate them!" My mother begged. I gasped this…this was the night that they left Xayomi and I at Master Byan's. Xehanort! He's the reason my parents gave me up! _

_"__No Arriety. It will be easier to find them, if the twins are together. You will take Lilac and Xayomi to Master Byan's and I will take Nylee to that rich couple we met." _

_Nylee? So that is her name. My sister. My twin. _

_"__Then let us give Xayomi and Lilac one last gift." Mother replied wiping her tears. Father nodded and kneeled in front of_ _a confused Xayomi and summoned a keyblade in his free hand. Mother did the same to me. I watched as my tiny hand touched the hilt of the blade. _

_"__I love you Lilac." My mother whispered. _

I gasped as I opened my eyes. I couldn't believe what I just saw. I just met my parent's, no not just my parents, but my twin. Nylee.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Missing Tale. **

"Lilac! I'm glad you're okay." A voice cheered happily from beside me. I groaned as I sat up. I felt like I just fell off a cliff. Oh. Judging by the fact that we are in a ditch, I technically did fall of a cliff. Good to know. I looked around Aqua was smiling at me from my right. To my left was Mickey. When did he get here? And lastly Darling was curled at my side.

"Aqua what happened?" I asked rubbing my head. Somehow I had lost my helmet, which also seemed to happen to Aqua. Her smile disappeared.

"Where's Terra and-"I started, but I caught sight of something, or rather someone! In the distance.

"Ven!" I gasped. Aqua followed my gazed and smiled in relief. We both stood up and raced towards Ven. He was alright! My best friend…he was okay! Thank goodness!

"Oh, thank goodness. Ven!"

"Wait! Guys!" Mickey called. But, I didn't listen. I was so happy Ven was okay! If Ven okay then that meant Xehanort failed! Which meant the worlds were safe! Everything was going to be okay! As we got closer I saw Ven had something in his hand. I gasped and stopped. He was holding the X-blade! That wasn't Ven! He and Vanitas joined…I had failed…this was all my fault! Why did I have to have that stupid Vision! Augh! I should have been helping my friends fight! This is all my fault! Ven is gone, because of me! I gasped as Aqua ran past me and towards Ven, not noticing the blade.

"Aqua wait!" I called running up to her. That's not Ven, stay away from him! He's dangerous! By the time I caught up she was already bending over "Ven".

"You're safe!" She said. Ven didn't react his eyes where closed and he was facing the ground. What the-?

"Ven?" Aqua asked. I gasped as I skidded to a stop next to her, we were way to close, e had to move now!

"Aqua that's not-"I started. But, then Ven smirked and opened his eyes. His golden eyes. He drew his sword back in a fighting stance Aqua gasped shoving me back. Ventus moved to attack, was this the end? I was going to die at the hands of my best friend…a fitting end…for a failure like me… In the last split second, Mickey knocked the blade away with his own, the king landed in between us and the Ven imposter!

"That's not Ven!" I exclaimed. Ven's outfit vanished in dark smoke and becomes Vanitas's black and red suit.

"Correct. I am not Ventus." I heard the boy speak, I knew Vanitas was in control, but I heard him speak with both voices in unison. It only made this whole experience more terrible…

"His heart has become a part of mine now."

I gasped. I was too late. Stupid Vision! I-I let my friend down. I really am a failure. Why…damn it why this isn't fair!

Vanitas lifted his weapon as he spoke. "This Chi-blade will open a door-one that leads to all worlds! Then, Keyblade bearing warriors will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts!"

"And just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will begin!" He said smiling at the blue moon above. No! I won't let Ven's sacrifice be in vain! I'll stop you! I have to stop you!

"Shut up! I'm sick of your nonsense!" Aqua growled summoning her blade. I growled I will not let Ventus go in vain. You…You took everything from me! Yo-Yu and your sick freak of a monster! I'll kill you! This is for Ven and for my twin two of the people you stole from me! This is pay back!

"Give Ven his heart back!" I yelled charging forward with Aqua and Mickey at my heels. All three of us fought hard. It was hard to not hold back it looked so much like Ven, too much like Ven! But one look into those sick yellow eyes and I knew…it wasn't him…the Ven I knew…was gone…possibly forever. I charged forward and crossed blades with him. He pushed down hard and it took all my strength to remain upright. I growled. I can't let him win. I won't let him win!

"So this is Ventus's best friend…He sneered. I gasped, taken off guard and foolishly let my guard down. He shoved forward and knocked me back a few feet.

"Honestly I see nothing special."

Vanitas and the Chi-blade started to glow with power. Aqua and Mickey ran towards him, he swung the Chi-blade back and smiled. What is he up to!?

He swung it forward, releasing a gust of wind that blew Aqua, Mickey, and I away. I yelped as I slammed into a rock. Hissed in pain as I sat up. I had landed next to Aqua who was breathing heavily, but she seemed okay. Why is he so strong? This is crazy. I looked up to see Vanitas walking towards us. Ven…where are you?!

"What's wrong? Giving up already?" He sneered. It's no use I can't beat him…alone.

I panted and reached to take my Wayfinder out of my pocket. Ven…Terra…I need you know more than ever! Please…help…me… I looked to see Aqua doing the same. Please…help…us… Together we said:

"Terra, Ven, lend me strength." Our charms glowed and resonated with our Keyblades, which became a shining beam of light. I smiled. "Thanks Ven." I whispered, this was it! It meant Ven was still alive in there! I can get to him I know I can! I stood up, I had to do this! With new found hope I ran towards Vanitas, I just need to talk to him! Aqua had already approached the boy and was fighting him once more!

"You're just wasting your energy." He sneered striking his blade forward and his and Aqua's blades collided, Aqua yelled, struggling to keep her footing as they fought for dominance in the standoff. No! He's going to seriously hurt her! I need to make him remember!

"Ven stop!" I yelled. It fell on depth ears as they continued to fight. No! I know my best friend is still in there! Please Ven…I need you…I need my best friend! Please wake up!

"Best friends Ven you promised." I cried. Then a miracle happened. Aqua moved herself slightly forward and the Chi-blade snapped, shards of the blade breaking off.

"What?" Vanitas gasped in shock. I smiled…Ven…thank you… I knew you could hear me! I knew it!

Using his distraction, Aqua pushed forward, knocking him to the ground and sending the broken Chi-blade spinning into the air. It glowed and burst with energy, sending beams of light in haphazard directions. The light striked the ground, letting loose outlines of keyholes that break apart in the air. I had to shield my eyes as the blade started going nuts! What's happening! How do we stop it!?

"Oh no! It...It's gone all haywire!" I yelled. Vaguely aware of Darling running to my side. I used all my strength to withstand the blades destruction. Keyholes were appearing everywhere in the air and dissipated instantly, more beams of light striked the ground, creating more scattering keyholes. I saw the Darkness leave Ven's body in black and red shards and his armor returned. He's back! Ven's back! My best friend is back! Wait… What just happened? Ven wasn't moving. Oh god! Please no. He can't be gone! No! Not when I was so close! Please!

"Ven!" Aqua yelled. He didn't respond…was he-could he possibly…no...No! I won't let him go! I won't!

Light was striking everywhere around us, I watched as the Chi-blade shatters into a thousand pieces, vanishing into the air. It was enveloped by the brightest light, I had ever seen, I yelped, when and why was the wind so strong! The wind pushed me forward causing my feet to drag on the ground, I screamed as I saw Darling fly through the air unable to withstand the wind's strength!

"No!" I gasped grabbing hold of her and clutching her tightly to my chest. I whirled my head around searching for Aqua or Ven or Mickey. Where were they? Where were they?!

"Aqua where are you?" I yelled whirling around. I couldn't see anyone! I was losing my footing I couldn't hold on much longer. "Help!" I screamed. Someone! Anyone! Help me! Please!

"Lilac!" I heard Aqua yell from behind me. I whipped around. She was clutching Ven's hand and reaching her free hand out to me. The light was getting stronger, it was so bright it hurt to keep my eyes open. Using the last of my strength I launched forward and grabbed her hand. I let out a sigh of relief then light completely engulfed me, and my world went black.

Ven…please…be…okay…don't leave Aqua... and me alone…I need you…my best friend…


	23. Chapter 23

**The Missing Tale.**

My head pounded. Man light hurts. I blinked my eyes open. I rose to a sitting position, though my body screamed otherwise.

"Where am I?" I mumbled. I rubbed my aching head. I looked around, I was in Yen Sid's tower? How had I-wait…Where was Aqua?! Where was Mickey!? Where was…Ven?

"Lilac! Thank goodness you're okay!" I looked over to see Aqua. She rose from her chair across the room, she rushed to my side and pulled me into her arms. She held me tight at first I thought she was just worried, then I heard her sniffle. I pulled away and saw her crying, Aqua never cry's. What happened while I was out?

"Aqua what's wrong?" I asked, worriedly. Why was she crying? Was everything okay? Wait…where was Ven!?

"Oh Lilac." She whispered gently touching my cheek. She turned her head to the side. I followed her gaze and saw Ven? Ven's body was propped up against the wall, he wasn't moving.

"Ven!" I called touching his shoulder. He didn't respond. Oh. Oh god!

"Ventus!" I yelled tears falling out of my eyes. My heart clenched. Why isn't he moving! Why isn't he waking up!? He has to wake up! He's just being the usual sleepy head he always was…he'd wake up! He has too then we'll go find Terra and then we'll all go home!

"Why won't he wake up!?" I asked Aqua retracting my hand from Ven's shoulder. Tears fell from my eyes. Why? Why!? This is all my fault! Why did I have to fall asleep!? Why did I not read Ven's heart?! Why…Why…Damn it why?!

"The boy's heart is sleeping." A gruff voice said. I turned to see Master Yen Sid sitting at his desk. Next to him stood Mickey, and by his feet was Darling. How had I not noticed them before?

"When will he wake up?" I asked. Was there still hope? Even a dash of hope? A smige? There had to be…there just had too!

"I could not say. It is almost as though his heart has left. Should it return, he may very well wake? Should it not, then he may sleep like this for all eternity."

"No..." I whispered facing Ven.

"You promised Ven. You promised." I whispered. Aqua touched my shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll keep him and you safe-until he wakes. Forever if I have to." She promised. Don't make promises you can't keep, like Ven did.

"I will tell you what your friend needs right now. It is not your protection. He needs you to believe. You see, Ventus's heart hangs in the balance. It sleeps in the place between light and darkness. From all I can perceive, that means he will be looking for a friend-one who believes in him, to show him the way home. Just as long as you love him...then Ventus will be able to find you when he wakes. He can follow that love back to where he belongs-the realm of light." He concluded smiling. So there was hope…I smiled it was slime, but I'll take whatever I can!

"Don't you worry, you two. I believe in Ven, too. Gosh, he's been as good a friend to me as anybody. And if both of you and me believe in him with all our hearts, then he'll have three lights to follow instead of one." Mickey cheered. Three? What-What happened to Terra?

"Four lights. Terra." Aqua corrected. Oh. Maybe Mickey just messed up. But, judging by his expression I wasn't that lucky. Oh no….

"But...Terra's gone. Maybe for good." Mickey said sadly. No. Why! Dang it why! What is the point of having friends if your just going to lose them!?

"I think I know how to find him." Aqua said taking out her Wayfinder and covering it with her hands.

"The unbreakable connection." I said taking my Wayfinder out.

"Exactly." Aqua agreed smiling at me. I gave a small smile back. We'd find Terra I know we would, we promised to always be together! Terra is the strongest person I know! He's probably just sitting around somewhere wondering what's taking so long! And once we find him we'll all wake Ven up! And then we can go home and be a family again!

She pulled Ven on to her back and together we walked outside the tower. I suddenly paused, Aqua looked at me curiously.

"Ven needs a safe place." I said. I don't know what's happened to Master Xehanort, but if he's still out there we can't risk him getting to Ven! It's too dangerous! But…where can he stay until he wakes? I stared at his face. Ven…where do you want to go?

His face was expressionless with closed eyes, then suddenly his hand twitched. I gasped, what on earth?! It raised itself and his Keyblade appeared in his grasp. A light shot forth from it, creating a Keyhole in the air before us. Light bursts out of the Keyhole, opening a door made of light. I smiled if that was not an answer I don't know what was!

"All right... If that's where you want to go." Aqua chuckled walking through the portal. I followed suit though less chipper. Oh Ven… don't worry we'll wake you up!

On the other side was the Land of Departure, my home, once proudly filled with light, now in complete shambles, all light extinguished. I gasped at the sight. The Forecourt, was missing an entire section of the ground. The castle that once stood tall, now a single broken tower. The destruction is unimaginable, unthinkable. I couldn't think it could get much worse, but it did there lying on the ground was Master Eraqus's keyblade. He was-the Master was…oh my gosh…no…

Aqua bent down and picked it up. I fought back tears. Why was everyone I loved disappearing? Ven, Terra, now the Master this isn't fair! This isn't fair! Damn you Xehanort! Damn yo to the Underworld!

We didn't speak a word because I think if we did we would both end up crying. Together we began ascending the front steps of the stark and broken castle.

We entered the Throne Room, where the stained-glass window has shattered, pieces of the room laid scattered across the hard floor. All things beautiful must die, but why does it have to hurt so much?

Aqua leaned the Keyblade against one of the three large chairs, and seated Ven in the center. I kneeled by his side scared to take my eyes off of him, scared that the little piece of hope I had would slip away.

She took the Keyblade in hand and walked behind the chairs, facing them. I watched in awe what was she doing? She pointed the blade forward toward the middle chair, creating a Keyhole on the back of it. Wind flows outward from the Keyhole, blowing the ruffles of her dress. She thrust the Keyblade toward the Keyhole and light swirls around the tip of the blade. Wow. The light appeared to grow consuming the world. I had to close my eyes or risk getting blinded.

When I opened my eyes again, I was seated in a white room, a single door behind me. The walls are lined with symbols connected by chains, leading to a white chair in the center of the room. A chair where Ven was seated in slumber.

"I know it's a lonely place, but you'll be safe." Aqua cooed running her figures through his hair I hope he can hear her voice.

"Terra, Lilac, and I will be back to wake you up before you know it." She promised. She started to leave, but paused when she realized I wasn't following her.

"Lilac?"

I paused in my staring at Ven to look at Aqua.

"C-Can I have a moment?" I asked. I looked at Darling who stood by my feet. "Alone?"

"Of course." Aqua stated gesturing Darling to follow her. Darling gave me a comforting nuzzle before rushing out the door after Aqua.

After they left I completely broke down. Tears swarmed my vision. "I'm sorry." I croaked. "Oh Ven this is all my fault. You told me that my visions would get me in trouble. You were right, but I didn't listen! When you needed me the most I wasn't there for you! The Master was right I am a failure! It's my fault! It's my-"At that moment Ven's hand twitched. It the rose up and clasped my hands that were on the arm of the chair. The grip was soft, but it was there. I realized that he was holding my hand with the hand that had my ribbon on it. I sniffled and let a small smile slip.

"Your right Ven. Got to keep my chin up." I stated as I stood up. "I promise Ven. I promise I will find a way." With that I reached over and entangled our pinkies together. "Best friends forever." I stated. I'm not sure if this was real, but I thought I saw him … smile.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Missing Tale.**

After meeting up with Aqua outside the castle, we flew off to find Terra. I looked towards Radiant Garden my heart told me that was where Terra was.

"Aqua." I said. She nodded knowing what I meant. Please whoever is listening let Terra be okay. Don't let me lose him to. Please.

Radiant Garden was different, it seemed more gloomy and dark. Clouds blocked out the once bright sun. What hasn't the darkness destroyed?

We walked to the Central Square. "Aqua look!" I shouted happily. There in the center of the circle was Terra. She gasped happily and together we jogged towards him. He was there! He was alive! Thank goodness! Everything's going to be okay! Now we can all go wake up Ven! Just like we promised!

Aqua stopped suddenly and stared at Terra in horror. I paused and for the first time got a good look at Terra. He was different… he had white hair and golden eyes, he started at the heavens ignoring us. He looked just like:

"Xehanort?" I whispered. What has he done? What did he do!?

"Terra?" Aqua cautiously asked slowly moving in front of me. I didn't know what to say. I felt a lump growing in my chest. No. Please no! Not Terra too! Please!

He reached an arm out toward her, and she backed away due to this odd gesture. He followed suit and he clutched her throat and lifted her off the ground! I screamed. What is he doing!? He's going to kill her!

"Stop it!" I yelled pulling at his arm trying to get him to release Aqua. "Let go! Terra stop!" I begged. Aqua held a look of confusion and loss, she was struggling to breath. He was going to kill her! Terra's body started to glow in a dark aura. I backed away, not knowing what was happening.

"Who...am I?" He spoke in a voice that was no longer Terra's. Xehanort…I'll…I'll get you for this!

"Such a terrible...darkness... Fight it, Terra, please!" Aqua begged weakly, she still couldn't breathe!

"Terra please!" I begged grasping his arm once again. Come on Terra your stronger than this! I know you are! Wake up! Wake up!

"Terra...you say?" He asked. The aura vanished and he dropped her. She kneeled on the ground catching her breath as Xehanort clutched his head in an internal struggle. I rushed to her side place a hand on her shoulder. What's happening?! It doesn't matter! Aqua needs me right now!

"You okay?" I asked. Okay that was a stupid question of course she wasn't okay! She was almost choked to death! By her best friend of all people! She nodded coughing harshly still trying to catch her breath.

"Terra's heart has been extinguished-smothered by the darkness within him." Xehanort said pulling his hands away from his face to reveal a smirk. No! No!

Aqua and I gasped. He summoned a Keyblade. He slammed it forward and Aqua and I quickly rose to our feet and jumped away. Aqua's expression changed from one of fear to one of anger.

"My name is Master Aqua." She stated angrily summoning her keyblade. "Now return my friend's heart or pay the price!" She ordered.

I nodded and summoned my keyblade. "This is for all the lives you've ruined Xehanort." I hissed not just Terra's and Ven's, but my families! This was all his fault!

Why didn't I realize this sooner? I may have made mistakes, but this whole plan was Xehanort's fault! It wasn't mine! I made mistakes, yes, but let's face it, all four of us had! I was not to blame…Xehanort was…I growled, I never would have made those mistakes it wasn't for him! I could have lived with my parents and they would have taught me how to control my powers! I never would have had that vision or I would have known how to delay it! I still blame myself for not figuring this all out when I had all the pieces…that was my fault, but I can't blame myself for Xehanort's horrible plan! He played us all…not just me, but now….I'll make him pay!

He vanished underground and reappeared behind us, but we swerved back to face him. After a long and tough battle under the cloudy skies, he stands before us.

"Not yet! I will guide you to the depths of darkness." What? What did he mean? Terra! He's still in there! And he's fighting back! C'mon Terra you can fight him! You're the strongest person I know, please!

He screamed and darkness burst from his body, forming into a large black figure with wings and long antennae. Its teeth bared, seemingly covered in thick constraints. Xehanort crossed his arms as the Guardian readied for a fight.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. What is that thing!

Xehanort moved forward to make a tackle, at Aqua! I rushed towards her. I won't lose another friend to you Xehanort! I won't!

"Barrier!" I yelled thrusting my hand towards her. It blocked the blow and I willed it to shoot back at him causing him to yell out and back away from Aqua. The shadowy Guardian vanished underground. I spotted my chance and moved in for a few blows with Aqua close behind. I got a few solid hits. Then a dark pool appeared below my feet. Before I had a chance to escape, the Guardian shot up from the dark pool, grabbing me, and soared into the air.

"Aqua!" I yelled in fear struggling in the Guardian's grip. "Let go!" This thing…its made of pure darkness! Let go! Let go! What is it doing?!

It turned and with a crushing blow, slammed me back down onto the ground. I groaned as I felt my knees buckle beneath me, I would have collapsed on the ground if the guardian hadn't been holding me up. I shook away the blurriness and stared ahead of me; glaring at the slowly advancing Xehanort, what's he doing?! Xehanort floated toward me, leaving no more than two feet between us, as the Guardian held on to my arms as the man approached smirking. I screamed I was so scared. What could I do? Where was Aqua? What was he doing!? What does he want?! Get back! Leave me alone! Then the guardian was sent flying when Aqua slashed at him from behind. He let go of me and I fell back into Aqua.

"You okay?" She asked worried. I nodded. I breathed a sigh of relief what was he planning to do? That smirk…I shivered…Terra…I hope your trying your best in there! Because we need you out here! Terra…help…me… Aqua glared at Xehanort and charged.

"Thunder! Freeze! Fire!" She yell sending various spells at Xehanort. Xehanort starts slashing her with his keyblade over and over. She yelled and cartwheeled away.

"Heal!" I yelled casting the spell on both of us. I instantly felt better and readied my blade. Aqua can't finish this guy on her own, she needs my help! And I will deliver! Terra…give me strength!

The area flashed and the world turned golden. What on earth!? A million points of light floated through the air as Aqua and I worked on dodging various dark energy blasts from Xehanort's Guardian, who stood in the middle of the area. This is crazy! We'll never win at this rate! We need help! Please! Someone help us! Suddenly something caught my eye, I gasped, in the center of the circle, Terra stood near an orb of light. Oh my… Terra! He's alive! He heard me! He's still in there! But…He's fading! He won't be able to keep control for long! We have to get to him now! We fought our way over to Terra, and the three of us held up our Keyblades to the light.

"Light!" We shouted. I stared into Terra's blue eyes, he sent me an apologetic smile…Terra please don't leave…I thought tears welling up in my eyes. He gave me a small smile and reached out his hand towards me…I sniffled slowly moving to grasp it. Suddenly I caught some movement behind Terra it was…Aqua, she was yelling something at me…why did she look so scared, I paused…what…what's going on! What am I doing?! I looked back up, Terra's once blue eyes were now a bright terrify gold. Xehanort was back! I shrieked back flipping away, I was…I was about to give in to that monster! That…That good for nothing freak! He tried to trick me!

But Terra had been there! He's still alive! And he's trying! We need to help him! Now knowing that Terra was still alive inside Xehanort I fought twice as hard. Harder than I ever fought before. Together with Aqua we struck Xehanort down.

"Why..." He asked. He clutched his right shoulder as the Guardian vanished, groaning in intense pain, and he began to glow with a bright aura. He looked at himself, unable to believe what is happening, as he shifted his form in an awkward struggle.

"Stop fighting back!" He ordered to who I could only guess as Terra.

"Terra, I know you're in there!" I begged reaching a hand in his direction. You can do it! I know you can! You are the strongest person I've ever meet! You have to win! Ven needs you! He'll never wake up if you don't! He needs you…I need you…please you can do it!

Xehanort looked to his Keyblade, struggling to move his arm. Grunting as he moves, he grabbed the Keyblade and pointed it as his chest.

"This'll teach you. Get out of my heart!" He yelled before plunging the blade into his chest. No! Terra! No! This can't be happening! Why?! Damn it why?!

"Terra!" Aqua and I yelled in unison. No! Please no! Not when we were so close. We were so close! Terra! You…You can't leave me!

The blade clattered to the ground and vanished. The Guardian appeared behind Xehanort as the man's chest glowed. He began to fall backwards and the Guardian melted into pieces, his darkness falling away like sludge to the ground, creating a large pool of darkness around Terra's body. Xehanort fell backwards, and crashed into the pool. His hand remaining afloat.

"Terra!" I yelled racing forward. Aqua grabbed my arm and pulled me back. What?! We have to help him! What are you doing Aqua?!

"Stay put I'll get Terra. Don't move!" She ordered. No! I want to help! This is not the time to treat me like a helpless child, Aqua!

"I want to help!" I cried. She ignored me and raced forward. She dived into the pool to save him and a light bursts forth. If she thinks I'm going to actually going to listen then she as the complete opposite coming!

"Darling! C'mon!" I ordered and jumped in after her with Darling right behind me. The portal lead to a bottomless pit. It was pitch black and I could not see a way out. Below me Aqua had summoned her armor and was clutching Terra's body. I tried to call to her but my voice wouldn't work.

"I have to do something or we'll both be lost." I barely heard what Aqua said it was spoken so soft practically a whisper. I looked up, the opening was getting farther and farther away. What were we going to do?

I looked down and saw that she had dispelled her glider and left her armor. Her armor held on to Terra's body and they continued to fall in the dark abyss. Aqua placed her Keyblade into Terra's hand. What is she doing!? The darkness could seriously harm her without her armor! What is she planning?!

"I'm with you." She said and it started to glow. What is she doing? I was starting to feel weak the dark abyss was draining my energy. What is going to happen? A…qu…a…

"Go!" She ordered.

And the armor shot up towards the exit in an impressive speed. In fact it went so fast that when it passed me, its power sent me and Darling spiraling farther away from Aqua, and farther into the dark abyss. I fought to get back to Aqua, to call out to her, to do something! But, I couldn't the darkness was draining my energy, I could barely keep my eyes open. The last thing I saw was Aqua falling into the dark abyss and my world went black.

When I woke up I was on sand. I had landed on a beach of some sort, it was dark no light anywhere, even the water was a lovely shade of green. I sat up and looked into the distance. There was no sound, but the waves crashing on the shore. No forms of life only me and Darling. I was utterly and completely alone. The land was beautiful…I gasped…this land…it was…balanced…like-like me! Half dark, half-light! What the-….

Darling and I walked down the beach for what seemed like hours…there was no one here! I was alone! I had lost everything! I collapsed on the ground.

I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on them. I sighed. What was the point? There was nothing here! This land was just one huge empty beach!

"It's hopeless Darling. We're alone, we're never going to escape." I stated taking out my Wayfinder and staring at it. "Maybe we should just give up." I said. Darling looked concerned and cuddled next to my knee. Then suddenly my Wayfinder flashed. What on earth?!

_Giving up all ready c'mon Lilac! I thought you were stronger than that! _I gasped where did that voice come from? It sounded like Terra. Could…Could it be…?

_Lilac! Don't give up! You can handle this! _Aqua…

_Obstacles show just how powerful a person is. Don't lose hope, and you will find a way. _Master Eraqus!

_Yeah Lilac. You made me a promise remember? _Ven.

I touched my Wayfinder, then my ring and I smiled.

"Guys, I promise. I will find a way out of here! And we will be together again. I swear it!"

With that I crossed my legs and pulled Darling into my lap and watched the waves, waiting.

Waiting for my time to return, and awaken my friends from there sleep.

**The End. **


	25. Sequel up!

Hello Readers! So just here to let you know i have started a sequel for this story called "The Missing Tale 2" Real creative right? Any way please read it!


End file.
